


Every Other Memory

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Boys in Skirts, By 2 years, Carnival, Dean Armin, Dinner with Family, Drunk Levi is Cute, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Ereri Love Month!!, Erwin and Levi are best buds, Explore, F/M, Farlan and Levi are brothers, First Kiss, Flashback, Flirting, Former Counter Intelligence Levi, Friendship, Hugs & kisses, Kuchel is a firecracker, Kuchel's Birthday, Levi Becomes a Professor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blowjob (its dark and there's no one around), So many prompts, Stripper Eren Yeager, Veteran Levi, Week One prompts in the entire first chapter, boys in lingerie, made into one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Memories are a funny thing; some keep us going, some shut us down, and some only flutter around to bring up the question "what if?" For Levi Ackerman, his memories get taken for a wild ride when he retires from the military. Coming home to get taken for a drink and some fun, his brother Farlan takes him to a gentleman's club and bar. Inside The Dollhouse awaits The Puppeteer. The man whose fingers pulled his 17yr old strings 12 years ago. His first kiss, his first date, and his first received blowjob all comes back to him in the form of Eren Daniel Jaeger. Spellbinding turquoise eyes had enraptured Levi from their very meeting 12 years ago, and it seemed like Eren wasn't so keen on letting it stop there. When they meet again their chemistry is undeniable, but can Levi truly let himself be swept away by the flirtatious stripper? The mind is a powerful thing, but so is the heart. The two will battle it out with Levi as he begins to live his sweetest "what if's" from 12 years ago. Levi and Eren both will find out just how much their lives will change over one silly candied apple.





	1. One Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooo!!! Guess who got their new laptop?! Me! It's me. Totally me. Anywho, with this new beast in my possession I can begin to work for you guys. This work will likely be done before I touch most of anything else. It's for a month long event, Ereri Love Month run by the lovelies at Ereri Events on tumblr! I'm so thankful for their blog for always providing me a challenge. 16 prompts, 1 month, 1 overworked author. What could possibly go wrong? A lot. 4 of these prompts are NSFW so that means there is gonna be a lot of little smutty details. Because of this, I am going to try to cut them down a little. The smut is actually the most time consuming for me to write, and by far takes the most energy. So, please bear with me on that. In lieu of doing 16 different things, I am tackling one big fic. That's right. One universe ladies, gents, and everyone between! I will be updating this weekly while main fics will likely update once or twice or a month depending. Just depends on how I feel. Schedules are hard to keep, but I will always use Sunday as my posting day. There will be at least SOMETHING every week. I look forward to seeing how you guys like this. Hope I can do it well! Thank you for putting up with me. I love you guys.
> 
> The prompts of the week were: Flirting, Hugs & Kisses, Friendship, and _Explore._
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Raucous laughter sounded in his ears as he trailed off down the worn, red dirt path winding through the fairgrounds. A carnival as his last hoorah seemed a little tame for a 17yr old guy. Oh well, he knew his mother had good intentions when she sent he and his brother off to the carnival. Getting to be the third wheel in his brother’s affairs wasn’t part of the idea, so he’d gladly wandered off by himself. His mother was still not exactly happy about his idea about him leaving for basic training in January, but he couldn’t help that. It was his choice about what to do with his life, and if he wanted to defend his country no one could stop him from doing so.

As he rounded the corner he noticed a line of food vendors. If his mother loved anything it was sweets and flowers. Flowers weren’t an option to bring home to her due to the time of evening, but he could bring her the one fall treat she loved more than anything. It was a simple fix to at least get a smile out of her. She hadn’t smiled much since he said he was joining the military. A small gesture, a token of his appreciation, was the most he could do at the moment, so it would have to do. There were several vendors around the alley forcing the produced grease to hang heavily in the stagnant air. It was a less than appetizing odor, but it was something he pushed aside.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t a single candied apple to be found in the various trucks. Had they sold out of them already? It was only an hour before sundown which meant the carnival hadn’t truly gotten off the ground yet. He wanted to be home a couple hours after sundown, but that meant that he had to leave soon.  Being the next county over just to go to a carnival seemed a bit excessive, but Farlan had dragged him off without a second thought. Of course, he had the idea to take Isabel as a great date idea but that meant Levi wasn’t going to stick around. Listening to the two of them was gag worthy, so he’d busied himself with a couple rides and a simple stroll through the fairgrounds. He was the only one who seemed to be thinking about the time.

Without the time to wait for the apples to be replenished, Levi grumbled under his breath and made sure to check the last concession stand. Much to his surprise, there was an apple left! Much to his disdain, however, someone else was getting to that apple first. In front of him, a young man who may have been around his age was paying for the last apple. 

“Fucking hell,” Levi groaned aloud as he turned around. 

Catching the attention of the young man in front of him, the guy turned “What’s wrong?” Glancing up nearly 6 inches, Levi’s eyes widened in surprise. Dressed in a pair of dusty blue jeans and plain white v-neck shirt, the stark contrast to his sunkissed skin was near entrancing. Mocha hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that made him think this guy could pull off anything. A sunken frown, knit brows, and sparkling turquoise eyes twisted in concern kept his attention on the young man’s face. 

Stepping to the side of the line, Levi sighed “I was going to bring that home to my mother. Seems to be the last one in the carnival for the time being. I don’t really have the time to wait for them to make more.”

Grinning widely, the man offered “Tell you what, my teeth aren’t really a fan of these despite my protests, so if you ride a rollercoaster with me I’ll hand it over. I’m gonna be here a while. I got plenty of time to get another.”

Taken of guard by the posed trade, Levi chuckled nervously “Hah, uhm, I--I, uh, I’m not exactly the best--”   
  
“C’mon now, ‘fore I change my mind. Keep up,” the guy chirped as he casually began heading up the hill to the amusement rides. Struggling to keep up with the long stride, Levi did his best to catch up to him. A total stranger was going to be as nice to make a deal then he’d do his best to handle a rollercoaster. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep his deal, no, it was more of the fact he was atrocious with heights. His stomach knotted, his heart jumped into his throat, and all his fear exited in the form of sweaty palms and screeches. Riding the tallest rollercoaster there didn’t exactly strike him as the best idea, but it was for a rare glimpse at his mother’s smile. For a chance to see her smile he’d do nearly anything.

Upon waiting in the short line, it dawned on him that the guy in front of him practically vibrating with anticipation was quite handsome. Broad chest, nice biceps, a beautiful smile, and the most gorgeous eyes…..maybe being stuck on a rusty metal death trap wouldn’t be so bad if it was with him. Standing behind him sure had it’s fucking perks as he watched the way the faded blue denim rested over the contours of his body. It was as he raked his eyes up the guy’s back that he noticed a tattoo at his nape. He’d noticed the striking sanguine rose on the front of his throat, but not the marionette controller. A rustic wooden controller was etched to be embedded into the skin as several strings vanished into his nape. 

The idea was interesting, and quite curious, but he’d no more time to think on it as they were being led onto the platform of the ride. Stomach already curdling at the mere thought of being slung around and upside down, Levi winced as he sat and buckled in. Once the bar was adjusted over his lap he knew there was no turning back. He could do this and not hurl….right? When the ride began and they were jerked forward, Levi felt himself lurch along with it. Rickety didn’t even begin to describe to the antique wear burdened on the attraction, but at least it started gently. Force dragged them along the track, but after the initial surprise waned the rollercoaster ripped the breath from his lungs. Speeding to an unnatural degree after dropping from an agonizing ascent, Levi’s jaw clenched and his hands reached for anything that would ground him and remind him that it would be alright in a few minutes.

Eyes screwed shut as they began the rush down the creaking track, Levi’s hand was firmly grasped on his mysterious passenger’s forearm. Screaming hadn’t even been something he was aware of. All he could he hear was the frenzied beating of a frantic heart echoing in his ears. He just wanted it to be over. His stomach had soured since the line, and he was glad that he’d not eaten anything too heavy. Throwing up on a rollercoaster was not how he wanted the night to end, so he focused his mind on something else. Trying to picture himself in uniform at the barracks, he knew that he was likely going to be put through the ringer. If he couldn’t handle a fucking rollercoaster, how the holy hell was he going to be able the strain on his body everyday?

Thankfully, in the next few minutes his mind found solace with the end of the ride. Trembling didn’t come close to detailing the near violent shaking of his body as the ride came to a complete stop. Vaguely, he could hear a chuckle from beside him. Paying it no mind, he immediately lifted the bar from his lap and unbuckled himself from the ride. Feeling solid ground beneath his feet was more than desire, his mind demanded it to steady himself. Too much motion was liable to make him sick, but at least now he had solid ground beneath him. After a moment his strange companion had a hold of his hand and was dragging him off to a picnic table.

“Are you alright?” He inquired sincerely.

Catching his breath, Levi nodded “Uh, yeah, just, erm, not that great with heights…or corkscews…or large rollercoasters.”

Eyes alight with genuine concern, his newly found companion shrieked “Why didn’t you tell me?! You were screaming and holding on so tight….I shoulda known. Now I gotta make it up to you.”

“I had my end of the bargain to keep,” Levi responded casually “so really, it’s fine.”

“Mental and physical anguish for a $2 apple?  _ Not  _ the kind of bargain I strike, c’mon, let’s get your mind off it.”

Agreeing, Levi gave him a nod then gestured to their still joined hands “Okay, but, uh, y-you can let go now.”

Sly smirk curling his lips as he held Levi’s gaze, the guy chuckled warmly “Do I  _ have _ to? I kinda like it.”

Flushing to the tips of his ears, Levi panicked “Yes, you have to! Why would you have even grabbed it in the first place?!”

“You were scared,” he shrugged “and  _ cute _ . Did need a better reason?” Swallowing hard as he attempting to wrack his brain for some kind of response, Levi stood there blinking slowly as his porcelain skin only continued to darken in an intense blush. With skin tinted a bright shade of chery, Levi stammered as he struggled for the words to say. He was never any good with words, and least of all was he good at speaking to attractive guys. At such a stark difference between them it was easy to tell the rollercoaster was no longer the cause for his rampantly beating heart. “Aww, c’mon, you’re only making yourself cuter by blushing like that.”

Grumbling under his breath, Levi attempted to jerk his hand away. Not calculating thing properly served to cause him much more distress than had he not tried to be dramatic and storm off in a huff. Miscalculating the strength of the hold on his hand, Levi stumbled backwards and wound up rolling into his new companion’s chest. Gulping in a wide breath, Levi found himself staring up into brilliantly gleaming turquoise eyes. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Levi whined in a barely audible whisper. What luck to have. Though his companion could practically have “Greek God” stamped onto his forehead, Levi was not exactly the most conventionally attractive male specimen. Pale skin, sharply razored black hair cut in a temple high undercut with the top layer framing the slope of his jaw, eyes of a darkened steel blue, and angular features gave off a different aura. Unfriendly with a resting bitch face to end them all, Levi was also rather short at only 5’2. Only the brave and bold found themselves with a taste for someone like him, but oddly enough his newly found companion struck him as such a man. How rare to find an openly gay man that looked like he did; in the back of his mind, however, Levi wasn’t hating the attention one bit.

A wolfish smirk curled his companion’s lips as a hand tugged Levi flush against his chest “So, what’s your name, Clumsy?”

Brows furrowing, Levi huffed “I am **not** clumsy. You just wouldn’t let go.”

“Why the hell would I?” He posed rhetorically. “Letting someone like you go would make me denser than osmium.”

Shocked by his knowledge, Levi let out a short laugh “Haha, the densest natural element. Good one. My name is Levi.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he purred “my name is Eren. I’m glad you understood that. Means I was right for not letting you go. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.”

Levi regarded Eren curiously before replying “I’m from Trost.”

“Oh,” Eren began with an enticing lilt“then that makes sense. Welcome to Shiganshina.” Immediately Levi thought that it was one hell of a welcome committee. If this was how they grew ‘em out in Shiganshina then he’d make sure to visit a few more times before he left. He didn’t know what Eren’s deal was, but he wanted to. 

Clearing his throat, Levi stepped back a bit “Erm, thanks.”

Prodding for more information, Eren asked “Did you come here with friends?”

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Levi replied with a sigh “Technically? No. My brother dragged me off at the first mention by our mother. He used it as an opportunity to bring his girlfriend. I didn’t want to be third wheel.”

With a toothy grin, Eren squeezed his hand “Guess you can be my date then.” Before he could voice a dissenting opinion Eren was dragging him off to the chance games farther down the way. Stopping at booths of chance games, that were likely rigged beyond all possible recognition, wasn’t at all what he thought was going to happen. Eren came to a stop in front of booth with old, glass milk bottles arranged in a pyramid. Throwing baseballs at them to get them to topple seemed simple enough, but he wasn’t completely daft. There was no way that the game was going to work out in Eren’s favor, despite how magical those biceps appeared in the dimming light of the night.

Much to his surprise, Eren had quite the arm on him. Baseball had to have been something he liked with the way he’d poised his body, arm and leg both drawn and raised before throwing. It might have taken him the third ball to gauge it, but he managed to topple the milk bottle tower. Declining the prize, Eren told the stall worker to give it to some kid. It was a good ploy to get Levi to like him a little bit, but he didn’t hate that it was working. Continuing to walk around and play darts, being instructed on how to throw in an arc to puncture the balloons from the top, playing water gun races, picking up plastic ducks in a game of luck, and winning multiple stuffed animals only ensured Levi’s awe of Eren.

If he’d met someone like him earlier maybe he’d have thought twice about leaving to possibly die for his country. Maybe. Actually, the more he thought on it the more he knew he that he’d have gone anyway. There wasn’t much support behind his decision, so maybe a little more would have made him feel a bit better about it. Being with Eren let him forget about it for a bit, which he was extremely thankful for. Getting to laugh at Eren giving him a stuffed snake, to sitting down to finally eat something of substance, Levi knew that he’d made a good choice in staying with Eren.

As he picked up a cheese fry, Levi looked to Eren “What have you been trying to prove to me, Eren?”

Glancing up from his sweet tea, Eren shrugged “That I’m sorry for scaring you earlier.”

“Okay,” Levi drawled “but there’s something else. There’s something you want from me, isn’t there?”

Chuckling softly, Eren reached across the table and smoothed his fingertip along the top of Levi’s hand “What if there is?”

“Maybe you should tell me what it is,” Levi countered without so much as moving his hand an inch. The more he stared, the more he knew. Eren was absolutely beautiful, but he was fun, cheerful, and spontaneous. Levi wasn’t any of those things. Not one drop of him was cheerful….except when he’d been laughing with Eren. He wasn’t spontaneous…except when he got on rollercoaster with Eren. Just what kind of spell did Eren have him under? 

“What if I said I want to make a bet with you,” Eren posed cryptically. “See the strength tester? I bet I can ring the bell.”

Curious, Levi hummed “Mhmm, say that you can’t; what happens then?”

“On the off chance that I can’t then I owe you something for being cocky, but if I ring that bell you owe me something. Whatever you feel like is fair,” Eren offered with a teasing smile that Levi didn’t think he liked. Something about that dangerously beautiful smile made him think he was being hustled. Maybe it was his playful nature, but even Eren’s eyes sparkled with something unknown. What harm could possibly come with agreeing to something so simple? It was an easy bet, and were he honest there was something he’d love to give to Eren. 

After finishing his cheese fries, the two headed off to the very bottom of the fairgrounds where the red mud seemed to thicken. Awaiting them was a golden and crimson high striker. Rust coated the majority of the metal surface, and judging by the categories followed their point value, he could tell the game was old. Just looking at it reminded him of the retro carnivals seen in movies and on old posters. Due to the age of the game, Levi knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Things were weighted differently back then, and the lowest category was titled “Super Mouse.” Eren had great biceps and defined muscle tone, but he was beginning to think Eren may had bitten off more than he could chew.

Watching Eren saunter up to the balding, rotund operator made Levi snicker. Even the operator didn’t have that much faith in Eren from the looks of things after he’d grabbed the hammer. The drop of his arm, the strain on his muscle, demonstrated just how heavy the instrument truly was. Levi smiled broadly and watched carefully as Eren hauled the massive hammer over his shoulder and slammed it into the cushioned pad at the bottom of the device. Eyes glued on the rising level, Levi couldn’t help but let out a slight scoff as Eren had in fact failed to hit the bell. He’d been maybe 15 points off, but a loss was a loss no matter how it was sliced. 

“So close,” Eren panted out as he walked over “so I guess I owe you something.” Deciding it was then or never, Levi opted to take a page out of Eren’s book. Lifting up on his tiptoes, Levi brushed his lips to Eren’s cheek. As he backed up he noticed a slight rosy hue stretching across Eren’s face. It was a nice surprise to see Eren a bit taken aback.

Dragging him along the path, back up the hill to the concession area, Levi sat down at a picnic table and smiled “You deserved at least _something._ Don’t look so shell shocked.”

Eren shook his head as he reached across the table, his hand finding Levi’s jaw “Couldn’t help it. My read on you didn’t involve _ that,  _ but a pleasant surprise it was.”

Intrigued, Levi turned into Eren’s touch “Read on me? You’ve been _analyzing_ me?”

“A little awkward,” Eren began “but you get over it once you’re comfortable. You love your mom, even your brother, but you were glad I showed up. Now you’re having fun. Why don’t you tell me what made this one apple so important?”

Narrowing his eyes at the comment, Levi jerked away from his touch “I-I’m not that awkward! You don’t have to point it out. I’m taking a dangerous job, and my mother is scared. She loves these teeth rotting things, and it’d be nice to see her smile again.”

Eren’s smile quickly contorted into something of sorrow “I’m sorry. You probably haven’t smiled a lot because of that either. How old are you?”

“17,” Levi answered “and I guess I really haven’t. I have a lot of stuff to worry about.”

“Definitely younger than me then,” he commented “I’m 19, but let’s not think about the stuff you have to worry about. You came here to have fun, right? Let me show you a better time and put a smile on that pretty face.”

“Are you always so brazen?” Levi responded to direct the attention away from himself.

With an impish smirk, Eren shook his head “Darlin’, you haven’t seen brazen. Do you want to?”

“Huh?” Levi questioned before his eyes blew wide as he found himself at the receiving end of Eren’s kiss. A featherlight, ghosting kiss that he had to make sure actually happened, softly brushed his lips. Fingertips immediately rushing to his lips, Levi was unable to hide the mass amount of sheer surprise he was experiencing. Eren wore a teasing grin as he remained leaned over the table, hovering just a few inches from Levi’s face to watch his face flush once again.

Amused by Levi’s speechlessness, Eren cooed “Awww, what’s wrong? You look like that was your first kiss or somethin’.”

Embarrassment elevated by Eren’s correct guess, Levi averted Eren’s direct, intense gaze _ “I---It--” _

“Oh shit,” Eren chuckled “it _ was, _ wasn’t it?”

_ “Shut up,” _ Levi deadpanned as he glared back to Eren.

Unable to hold in his snicker, Eren cupped his jaw “Haha, so cute. Wanna try again?” In the wake of a guy like Eren Levi’s words were useless. Did he want to kiss Eren again? What kind of question was that?! How was he supposed to respond anyway? No matter what he did or said, he knew that he’d likely end up being patronized for it. Much to his surprise, Eren sat back to his seat when Levi didn’t answer. Instead of acting without permission again, Eren got to his feet and rounded the picnic table. Without a word he reached for Levi’s hand and offered out his palm. Silently giving him an option was the best thing he could have done for a fumbling Levi.

Deciding to go with him, Levi willingly took his hand and followed Eren’s lead. He wasn’t sure where they were going, but he didn’t really care. Befriending Eren was an unintentional bonus from the evening though he was pretty sure friends didn’t kiss their friends. Eren was the embodiment of what he looked for in a suitable partner, and meeting him by pure chance at a carnival, spending the evening laughing, and having the time of his life signaled to him that it wasn’t friendship he wanted from Eren. Sure, he wanted it to start that way, but he wanted so much more than that. If Eren had already stolen his first kiss, a rare smile, and his evening, what else did he plan on claiming?

Leading them to the top of a hill near the height of the carnival, Eren tugged Levi along. From where they stopped they had a beautiful overlook of the entire carnival. He’d been having too much fun to realize how dark it had gotten, but from where he was he no longer cared about what time he got home. Cheers and screams sounded out in joy, vibrant colorful lights twinkled in the darkened sky, and the only scent in the air was emanating from Eren. Being so close to Eren and away from the sense dulling festivities startled his senses back to him. Sandalwood, vanilla, and citrus notes were heavily evident in Eren’s cologne, and he found himself inexplicably drawn to that scent and Eren’s warmth.

How he wasn’t shivering in the brisk air Levi’s didn’t know, yet he wanted to steal what little warmth he possessed. It was the middle of the night in late October, so he was pretty sure that he could skate by with stepping closer. Attempting the idea, he inched closer to Eren and was met with a resounding acceptance. Dropping the hold on his hand, Eren instead opted to wrap an arm around Levi’s shoulders and drag him into his side. Another silent gesture that meant more to Levi than Eren would ever know. Being able to decipher his awkward clumsiness was a gift not just anyone had.

“Cold?” Eren whispered closely.

Levi nodded  “A little bit. How are you out here without a jacket?”

“Hot blooded,” came the response “so I’m fine. If you’re cold get closer. I stay pretty warm, so leech it all you want.” Unsure of whether or not he should take the presented opportunity, Levi held his place for a moment. Only when Eren shifted sideways did Levi readily take the offer. Slipping an arm around Eren’s back and the other around his stomach, he brought himself flush to Eren’s body. It was then he could hear the beat of Eren’s heart. It was sped up just enough for it to be recognizable in the still night. How odd. Levi couldn’t help but to think there was no reason for his heart to be racing as his own did. Did him snuggling up to him really affect him the same

“Eren?” Levi called out in a soft whisper. 

“Hmm?” Eren hummed in response as he pulled him closer. 

Voice but a rasped squeak, Levi asked “Can we try that again?” 

Chuckling warmly, Eren moved to face him and lifted his chin sweetly “Okay. No surprises this time.” Dipping his head to claim a kiss, Eren delicately stole Levi’s lips. A rush of unknown enthusiasm, nervousness, and desire pulsed through Levi as Eren tugged him close. Feeling so secure in the kiss, Levi found himself seeking Eren’s lips himself once he retracted. A slight laugh was concealed in their kiss as Eren allowed a swift second connection. Why he felt a low twist in his gut as he kissed Eren, he wasn’t sure, he’d never kissed anyone, but he wanted it to continue. Stretching to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck, Levi ensured that he could gorge himself on the taste of secondhand tea lingering sweetly on Eren’s silken lips.

Taking it on himself to direct their embrace, Eren placed his hand against Levi’s jaw. With a slight tilt, he gave a direction he didn’t know if Levi could follow. Knowing that Eren probably wanted a deeper kiss, Levi froze. Another man’s tongue in his mouth? He’d just had his first kiss, and he had no idea what he was doing in a deeper kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Eren’s low purr vibrated his skin as he breathed “Open your mouth. I’ll show you, don’t worry, just trust me.” Trust a perfect stranger? A perfectly chiseled stranger with a great personality and the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen? Alright, maybe that wasn’t so bad to give in to. Obeying the command as the pad of Eren’s thumb moved across his cheek, Levi allowed Eren to slip his tongue into his mouth. At first it was odd before it was intoxicating. He wanted to be lost, so lost in that first perfect kiss before Eren retracted, his teeth catching Levi’s bottom lip with just the slightest bit of pressure. Breathless and butterflies was an understatement. Eren rushed back to him in the next moment. His breath was leaving too quickly, and if he just let himself get lost it would fail him. Urging him to explore the kiss, Eren dropped a hand to his hip. Curling his fingers beneath Levi’s thin jacket, Eren took advantage of Levi stretching. As he reached up for Eren’s neck, it’d pulled up his shirt to which Eren gladly utilized until his skin rushed over Levi’s bare porcelain skin.

Whining into the kiss, Levi had to fight to keep his calm. Eren getting a bit handsy wasn’t affecting him negatively, in fact it was affecting him quite positively. As Eren’s hand moved beneath the shirt Levi clung desperately to Eren. Getting brave enough to attempt to return the kiss, his fingertips laced behind Eren’s neck and then gave into his instinct. Leading Levi back to the shadow of the massive oak behind them, Eren began to slowly step backwards. Without fail Levi broke the kiss, panting for air, and followed Eren’s lead. Being led beneath the thick blanketing darkness the towering oak provided, Levi eagerly took the opportunity to hide their activities. 

Once at the tree Levi found himself in a reversed position. Back braced against the bark of the tree, Levi was trapped between it and the swelter of Eren’s body. Yanking down the fabric around Levi’s throat, Eren returned to his actions beginning with a kiss on his throat. Arching his back off the tree as he felt the scrape of Eren’s teeth on his skin, Levi’s attempt to restrain a yelp was futile. In response, Eren sucked the flesh to discolor it before placing a delicate kiss to his cheek. Submitting to his touch, Levi reached out for his sides where he clenched the material of Eren’s shirt tightly in his fists.

“Mmm,” Eren lulled between kisses up his throat “I  _ love _ the sounds you make. I recall owing you, Levi, so what do you want?” Pulling away to hold his gaze, he grinned salaciously “You can have  _ anything _ you want.”

Without thinking clearly, Levi muttered under his breath “A night I’ll never forget.”

“You got it,” Eren purred seductively. Though it was dark and he couldn’t make out Eren’s eyes, he could feel the wave of intensity radiating from them. Feverishly stealing his lips in a flurry, Eren quickly stole Levi’s breath. Overwhelming him was easy with someone so new to touch, so Eren’s job had been made that much easier. Hypnotic kisses tasting just as he’d imagined heaven, Eren’s ability to make him swoon with a couple kisses was incredible. A gnawing, chewing, voracious hunger began to throb through his veins with every rapid pulse of his heart. He’d no time to think before Eren’s hands were roaming up his stomach, distracting him as his lips claimed every free inch of skin they could touch. 

Electric touches sent Levi’s skin alight with a rush unlike anything he’d felt before. Fire rolled in his veins with every passionate kiss and glide of Eren’s hands. Jerking forward as Eren’s hand pawed at his groin, Levi’s eyes widened. That hadn’t been the action he expected and neither was Eren’s kneading fingers as they slipped between his thighs. With Eren’s free hand already rolling up his shirt Levi didn’t have any coherence left to his thoughts. Mostly thinking in sentence fragments and how Eren was the nicest stranger, Levi didn’t give a second thought to the actions. 

From behind the cover of the tree atop their hill, the two were draped in darkness and solitude. Their lewd acts were thankfully only theirs to know of as Eren’s kisses began to trail lower. The first kiss on his stomach forced a shiver down his spine, the second followed the slight trail of hair stretching from his navel past the waistband of his jeans. Quivering beneath his skillful fingers, Levi’s skin pricked at the exposure to the air. Thankfully, Eren wasn’t much for teasing him. A couple of kisses strewn over his hips, a couple of nips on his inner thighs, and a few lingering touches over the taut fabric of his maroon boxer briefs. 

Never in his wild imagination did being blown by a beautiful stranger at a carnival come up once. What a situation he’d found himself in; jeans and boxers around his ankles, bare back against a tree, and Eren’s sinful mouth twisting his tongue down his shaft, sucking on the head, and fondling him gently. Things moved too quickly for Levi to think it through, mind clouded by lust, driven by carnal instinct to buck his hips into the wet heat. Nothing mattered in that moment, just Eren and how unfathomably generous he was over a silly bet. His fingers ached to run through Eren’s hair, but the hair tie prevented it. Instead he clawed at the bark at the tree in hopes it would ground him.

Sadly, there was nothing to keep him from succumbing to the pleasure coursing through his body. A twisting in his gut he knew all too well came quickly. Any hope of prolonging it was dashed when Eren only increased his pace as he bobbed his head, taking Levi’s cock in various increments. Quiet moans had been tumbling from his lips, but nothing compared to the practical screech of Eren’s name that tore from Levi’s throat as he orgasmed. 

_ “Eren~~!!”  _ Levi moaned in a desperate rasp as his dull fingernails raked against the bark of the tree. His back arched, his breath stunted, and his heart continued to beat outrageously while Eren sucked and swallowed until his euphoric high began to plateau. Breathing was still uneven and heavy as Eren rose from his feet and brought Levi’s jeans and boxers with him.

Leaning into his ear, he hummed “A man never forgets his first. A night you’ll never forget indeed. Catch your breath, think about things, make your mother smile, good luck with the job, and I hope I get to see you again. My break is over. See ya around, sweetheart.” With a final kiss, a sweetly placed kiss to his forehead, Eren went his separate way and left Levi there to collect himself. He’d done what he thought was right and found his way back down to the carnival. There he was met with stormy grey eyes and ashen hair of Farlan Church, his older brother. Clinging to his brother’s arm was a beautiful auburn haired girl with brilliant emerald eyes. 

Farlan and Isabel clamored to him, claiming to be looking all over for him for the last half hour. All he could do was nod and join them silently as they walked back out to the car. Bliss was his to be had, and he knew that he’d never forget his night at the carnival. It was amazing how one person, nearly three hours, made all the difference to him and his life in ways he had yet to know.


	2. One Hell of a Welcome Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter will not have a prompt of its own. It's kinda filler between prompts, though I suppose you could call it flirting from week one. I will begin updating this way more often. I do ask that you please do not share this with ererilovemonth tagged in it as it does not follow a prompt. Some of my chapters will be using more than one prompt, some may even be out of order: ie, week 2, prompts one and three may be used in chapter. The only chapter that will be tagged with ererilovemonth when I share it will be the very last one. Thank you guys <3 Now, onto the next chapter.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Twelve years. How easily twelve years can fly by. A lifetime had come and gone, and now Levi Ackerman was a retired military man. Plenty of years spent in the service had served him well, and he’d managed to return with all his pieces intact. That wasn’t something that a lot of people got to say, but he was thankful that he’d been on of the few. One long plane ride home, and he was meeting up with his brother Farlan for some drinks. He’d not gotten the opportunity to tell many people he was home, Isabel had done that for him posting gross sobbing photos at the airport. Hell, he’d barely had time to change out of his uniform before she was shoving them both out the door. Being a little over seven months pregnant, it was no wonder why she was both emotional and needed some time to herself.

He’d been completely alright with going out for drinks with his brother. It had been six years since his last leave. It was fairly uncommon to go so long without a leave, but his department didn’t much care for that. Counter Surveillance and covert operations meant keeping him where they needed him. For a while he used to think it was great, but he’d gotten leave when working for counter intelligence as an operative. When he switched to monitoring and handling things changed. He no longer got to go when he pleased, and because of that it’d been years since he’d last seen anyone. Suddenly everyone was awash with emotion and wanting to welcome him home.

Unfortunately most of those people he could barely remember. His return home had been kept a closely guarded secret from his mother, as he had plans to surprise her with his arrival, so until the big day he had to stay with his brother. A guest room wasn’t terrible, and he loved his brother and Isabel, but he’d just gotten an apartment settled. Lease signing was due tomorrow along with moving in, and he just wanted to enjoy a night of peace himself. Farlan, however, was much more the type to make him relax. Being in the military had changed him, made him rigid, confident, and commanding. He didn’t really know how to relax anymore.

Set out to ensure that his little brother did relax, Farlan had the best place to take him. Riding with Farlan in the car as he blasted his music with the windows down reminded him of when they were teenagers. It was a bit hard to not crack a smile at it, watching him singing and half pantomiming to the lyrics of the songs. He knew that Farlan was doing it just for a laugh, or a smile, but he was pretty tired. Before he was laughing at anything he needed a good, stiff drink. A 15 hour plane ride was bound to make anyone grumpy. Fortunately, there was apparently a remedy for that ailed him and its name was The Dollhouse.

A building with no windows, black walls, neon magenta lights, and a sign that said “Live Entertainment & Bar” gave away the type of establishment he’d  been taken to. Leave it to his brother to shove him to a strip club on his first night back. Just because he’d been deployed didn’t mean he was looking for a night at the club. It was Farlan’s way of caring, and so he went along with it. On top of it all, he wasn’t paying for it, so why not try to at least enjoy it? It seemed to be a gay strip club at that, meaning he’d at least be entertained while he got a good drink. Hopefully the bartender was generous, the dancers were gorgeous without a strobe light, and someone would keep him from falling asleep.

Once they parked, Farlan led him along the sidewalk, obviously excited for some reason or other. Granted, Farlan was an excitable guy, but just him coming home wasn’t enough to give him that stupid, cat ate the canary smile. Something was going on here, and it was about high time he found out. He was step closer after clearing the bouncer’s ID check, so he got banded with a lime green wristband and then pushed inside to discover the club. Incredibly surprised was an understatement when he got a look at the club. The bar was an island located at the back of the room, accented by bright, colorful strobe lights and mirrored shelving. It was the sitting area and stages that took him by surprise.

To the left of the main stage was a clear VIP section which was roped off, the right was normal seated tables, and at the sides along the club were plush leather booths. He tried his best to ignore the clear decor of the establishment with glitter in the painted walls to make the lights reflect, the glow beneath the stage, and the focal point on the main stage. What he wanted to see was a seat, a drink, and more of the servers wearing the shortest pairs of shorts he’d ever seen in his life. Sequined, miniscule hot pants riding up their inner thighs with each saucy step, the three servers moving around the floor could have easily been dancers. Judging from the current entertainment on stage the dancers were pretty damn worth being there.

Sitting at a booth in the middle of it all, Levi made sure his back was to the wall to ensure he could both watch the dancers and keep an eye on the people coming and going from the club. A pair of form fitting jeans and a simple button down didn’t make him blend well, but at least Farlan’s attire of casual cargo shorts and a t-shirt helped him just a hint. What didn’t help any more was when Farlan arrived from the bar empty handed.

Quirking a brow, Levi gestured a hand to Farlan’s as he slid into the opposite seat “Where’s our drinks?”

Brushing aside Levi’s tone, Farlan shrugged “A server is bringing them. Told them I had to get up here before the fun _really_ got started.”

“What fun?” Levi questioned. “We’re away from the dancers for a reason.”

“Just be patient,” Farlan reprimanded with a knowing smirk.

Curious, Levi sighed “Okay, fine. So, how’d you let Isabel to agree to let you go to a strip club tonight?”

Farlan cackled “Haha! It was her idea. I told her I wanted to take you somewhere fun, and she practically shoved me out the front door. We came here, enjoyed it, and she suggested I bring you.”

With a teasing smile, Levi grinned “Well, to be fair, she loves me. She knows what I like.”

“Yeah, she does,” he droned “and I’m the last person she wants to see right now.”

“She’s seven months pregnant and _you_ did it to her,” Levi responded “so I don’t blame her.”

“Fair enough!” He laughed boisterously before pointing to their right. “Oh look, our drinks!” Turning his attention to the direction Farlan had pointed in, Levi cast his gaze onto the floor only to catch a sight that made his breathing hitch. Hips shaking in a pair of sequined, aqua mini shorts, a fishnet top baring his pierced navel, and legs that went for days, their server had all of Levi’s undivided attention. Goddamn, he missed Trost.

Before Levi could finish ogling him, the server sat their drinks on the tabletop “Okay, just a guess here, but I’m thinking blondie has the tequila and you had the beer.” Roaming his eyes up the server’s beautifully tanned, sculpted body, Levi raised his gaze only to find himself with no words in his throat. He couldn’t let anyone know what he did in that moment. Maybe the multiple strings sinking into his joints, at the knee, at the wrist, some even between his collarbones, should have given it away instantly, or maybe the traditional rose tattooed on the front of his throat should have. No matter what, he’d never forget those spellbinding turquoise eyes reflecting the lights of the club. It seemed the years had been good to him, and he’d even kept his shaggy hair.

Correcting him, Farlan chuckled “Haha, not quite. Got that one backwards.”

Voice jerking him from his mind, Levi instantly scowled in disgust “Ugh, dude, _no way._ You know I can’t drink tequila.”

Farlan’s brows furrowed as he pleaded “Aww, c’mon, EAS shot!”

Levi sighed “I’m at a strip club to watch other people strip, and if I take that I’ll end up doing more and then _I'll_ being the one taking their clothes off.”

With a laugh, Eren clicked his teeth “Tsk, tsk, no outshining the dancers please. I’m sure that one shot won’t put you under, but if you’d like I’ll drink it for you.”

Knowing that playful grin from memories past, Levi shook his head as he picked up the shot “It’s fine. I’ll take it.”

As he slammed back the bitter clear alcohol, Eren hummed “Mmm, good boy.”

Farlan seemed to have missed Levi’s reaction at hearing those words roll from Eren’s lips as he just chirped “Yes! What next?!”

“Preferably something that won’t kill me,” Levi answered with disdain as the after burn of the tequila made itself known.

“How about a gin and tonic? Or maybe you like something sweet? A shot of silk panties perchance?” Eren offered with a flirtatious drawl. He knew that flirting with their customers was how they got their tips, but he wasn’t so sure that was all that was going on there. Did Eren remember him too, or was he just some kid from a random night at a carnival? The chance was slim he remembered, so Levi tried to play if off as best he could.

“Whiskey, straight,” Levi ordered as he carefully removed his ID “that should be fine.”

Nodding, Eren glossed over the identification “Sure, be back in a moment.”

Levi’s eyes ripped away from Eren’s sashay and narrowed towards Farlan “Dude, what the fucking hell?!”

“Don’t overreact,” Farlan dismissed “it’s just a shot. It won’t kill you.”

Nearly hissing, Levi lowered his voice “Not what I meant! I _know_ him, Farlan!”

Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Farlan snickered “Ohhh, of course you do. I had a feeling he was your type. When did you two, uh, _‘know’_ each other?”

“Seriously! I can’t do this Far---”

Interrupting, Eren returned with a low ball glass of amber liquid “Whiskey.”

Levi quickly ceased the topic “Ah, thanks.”

A broad grin curled Farlan’s lips as he watched the exchange “Relax, celebrate, take it easy for once in your tightly wound life. I know it’s hard for you, but that’s why I’m here. What kinda brother would I be if I didn’t celebrate my baby brother’s homecoming?”

“This _is_ me relaxing,” Levi glared.

“If I may,” Eren interjected “what are you celebrating?”

In response, an almost hollow smile graced Levi’s lips “My retirement.”

Eren held his gaze steady when he replied “You look a little young for that.”

Ruining their concentration on one another, Farlan announced “End of active duty! Our toy soldier has come home in one piece, so we’re making sure he’s relaxing tonight.”

“Well, thank you for your service. May you come to enjoy the freedom you worked so tirelessly to protect,” Eren offered sincerely before pausing. “May I ask another question?”

Levi shrugged “Shoot.”

“Do you remember me?” He asked with a devious smile that he recalled all to well.

“Only in every other memory,” Levi answered with an unnaturally expressive smile. “How’ve you been, Eren?”

Hand on his chest, Eren cooed “Aww, you even remembered my name. So _very_ sweet of you. I’ve not been too bad. I discovered my passion here.”

“There’s no way I could have forgotten,” Levi responded before curiosity took control “but I’m glad to hear you’re doing well. So, a server?”

“Glad to see that I was right,” Eren smirked “but here I wear more than one hat. Server, bartender, dancer, _owner--”_

Stunned, Levi blinked back his surprise “You own the place?”

Answering proudly, Eren nodded “I do. I bought it a couple years ago after the first owner passed. I was just a server who danced a couple times a week back then.”

“I’m still processing this,” Levi chuckled a bit nervously “so, do you have a set tonight?”

“Mhmm,” Eren hummed “I do. Here in about ten minutes or so. Why don’t you make sure to get a better view, sit a little _closer?”_

Levi shamelessly raked his eyes down Eren’s body yet again “My pleasure.”

 _“Not yet,”_ Eren flirted with a wink. “Enjoy your drinks, boys. If you need anything feel free to flag me down.”

“Thanks, Eren,” Levi responded before taking a sip of his whiskey.

While walking off, Eren raised a hand over his head “Not a problem, Levi.” As Eren walked off Levi couldn’t believe what had just occurred. Who the hell allowed the world to fuck with him like this?! The ghost of something he’d longed for when he was younger just sauntered up and offered him a ticket to watch him take his clothes off. He couldn’t believe that Eren did so much either, but maybe that was so he could fill in for any missing employee. Owning a strip club was something that he’d not pictured for Eren, but he supposed that he’d not expected military counter intelligence expert for himself.

As Levi sipped his drink, he couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s agape mouth “Why do you look so puzzled? I told you that I knew him.”

Confused, Farlan’s brows knit in befuddlement “But _how?”_

Reminiscing with a broad, molar to molar smile, Levi answered “He was my first kiss, and he blew me at the carnival we went to before I shipped off for basic.”

Energetic in wake of the information, Farlan was flabbergasted “Holy shit!! Dude, this is fate! You _gotta_ hit that.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Levi answered calmly.

“You can’t sit there and tell me you wouldn’t want to. I saw the way you were staring. Also, he invited you to get closer while he takes his clothes off. I think it’s safe to say that he’s flirting with you,” Farlan countered with a teasing smirk.

Rolling his eyes languidly, Levi snarked “You think? Look, seeing the guy who blew you at a carnival when you were an awkward as shit 17 year old kid doesn’t mean it’s fate. He got super fucking hot, of course I was staring, damn. He’s a flirt. He was back then, and he is now. It means nothing.”

Farlan reached across the table to poke the space between his typically furrowed brows “Oh yeah? If you really believed that you wouldn’t be smiling like an idiot. He’s also exactly why Isabel and I wanted to bring you---” Reaching into his pocket as his cell phone began to vibrate, Farlan grumbled “Fuck. Speaking of the  damn devil, Isabel needs me back home. Here. Have fun on us!” Flipping out some cash from his wallet, Farlan left it on the table and jogged out of the club. What in the absolute fuck?! Seriously? He was being left alone in the club? Ugh, he figured there was nothing to do that could have prevented it. If Isabel needed him the last thing he wanted to do was keep him from her. He’d have to enjoy it himself.

Finishing up his drink as he waited for Eren’s set to start, Levi removed his own phone and sent Isabel a text. It was a simple thing hoping that everything was alright before he decided to busy himself with some social media. A grimace slowly contorted his previously placed smile while he scrolled through several messages. It made him a bit ill to see them all talking about going out to celebrate his retirement. He’d not talked to most of them since high school where he was ostracized for being gay. Friends were hard to come by, and even less were the people who could stand him long enough for a chat. It wasn’t to say that he wasn’t difficult to be around, but he wasn’t someone for idle chit chat. He much preferred to be curled up with a good cup of tea and a book than sitting and chatting with drinks at a party. The people who wanted to see him were just people who wanted to say that they supported their troops.

An eye roll and several comments later, he was lazily scrolling down his Facebook newsfeed. How dreadfully drab and dull were the lives of people he knew. If he was honest he didn’t even remember half of them, but those he did know were mostly posting things from base. It was a little odd that he was already missing it. Blending back into life wouldn’t be seamless by any means, but he was hopeful that it wouldn’t be too difficult. There were already plenty of people who couldn’t handle the stress and difficulty of the transition. At least he did have a support system there to help him if he ever felt overwhelmed by it all.

“Welcome to the stage our very own Puppeteer here at The Dollhouse. Get ready for a show,” came the announcement from the DJ booth nestled against the main stage. Knowing that was what he’d been waiting for, Levi slammed back the remaining gulp of his liquor and made for the stage. Sidestage was guarded by a tank of a man with a wide barrel chest and spiked platinum blonde hair. His haunting blue eyes met with his own before he silently lifted the rope to allow him past. It had to have been Eren’s doing; it was the only way to explain him getting into VIP access without throwing around five grand into the air. Oh well, he wasn’t going to look a gift refrigerator in the mouth. Instead, he took a seat on the plush sofa and glanced around him as he waited for Eren’s set.

Music already began with an upbeat tempo, but kept the vocals soft. Around him patrons were already clamoring to be close to the end of the stage. His anticipation showed in his already racing heartbeat, but on the surface he appeared as cool as the air from that carnival night 12 years previous. Once the sound of ]heavy footsteps sounded in his ears, Levi’s eyes became glued to the stage. Dressed in a pair of black PVC shorts secured to him by tightly laced sides, thigh high stockings, over the knee, fully laced, combat boots, leather vest over his bare chest, and a choker around his throat reading “daddy” in mirrored chrome letters, Eren strutted onto the stage with a commanding aura. If he would have had a drink he’d have choked on it. Never in a million years had he pictured Eren in the attire he was currently sporting.

From his attire choices, Levi could see a tattoo on his left pectoral of a shattered pocket watch while the others were more strings. The ones on his thigh were more visible and the ones on his hip were newly visible with how open the sides of his shining shorts were. It was interesting to see how he’d added to the tattoo after so long, embodying the idea of what he was: The Puppeteer at The Dollhouse. Quite a master of seduction he’d wound up becoming. Flexibility seemed to be his game as he performed aerial work that he didn’t think the earlier dancers could have thought of in their sleep. Just watching how his back bent in a perfect arch as he moved to the beat of the music had him suddenly feeling a bit parched. He moved so fluidly, easing into the pulsing beat of the song, that Levi thought it would be no stretch of the mind to imagine him as a centerfold on some skin mag.

Dipping to the ground, knees to the side, arm above his head, back arched off the pole, other hand gliding up his inner thigh, Eren sent Levi a wink as he caught his gaze during the action. Though he thought that would be all, Eren slowly rose before skimming his hands down his thighs with a shake of his hips. Crawling on all fours to collect his tips and entice the crowd with his performance had Levi’s final, residual pieces of composure crumbling. It should have been illegal for a man to look as sinfully attractive as Eren did working the crowd.

Opting to go for broke and indulge himself and the crowd, Levi knew he’d have to act like he belonged in the VIP section. Withdrawing a $50 bill from his wallet, thanks to Farlan he’d write it off as only spending half of that, Levi folded the edges between his index and middle finger before waving it. Elbows resting on his knees to remain poised as obviously interested in Eren, Levi made sure to make it look good. It had easily caught Eren’s attention as he made his way to the side of the stage where Levi sat. Jumping off the stage effortlessly, Eren reached out for the money, eyes a bit wide before his lips curled into a teasing grin.

Hand securing over Levi’s, Eren placed their joined hands at his navel before sliding it down to stick the money in his waistband. Levi then sat back a little, assuming that would be all that he was going to get, but Eren had other things in mind for such a tip. Taking a seat in Levi’s lap, Eren shoved his back to the seat and smirked dangerously.

Singing along to the song in a whisper against Levi’s ear as his fingers rushed through his hair, he purred _“~I don’t bite but I heard you might, so let me feed your appetite, my little puppeteer.~”_ Nipping the edge of his earlobe, Eren let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Quickly getting to his feet, Eren had to return to stage as the song began to come to a close. Levi’s head was still whirling from the experience that he’d not paid attention to anything else. He could still feel the heat of Eren’s breath on his skin, the scrape of his teeth, and the pressure of him sitting in his lap, and even the scent of his cologne lingered in his nose. How pathetic was it, that after 12 years Eren still had him feeling like a kid again?

He’d not been paying any attention to the new dancer on stage, but the moment he felt hands roaming down his chest from behind him his attention was had. There was no need to know who was standing behind him, touching him so teasingly, as he could smell who it was despite the stench of sweat and alcohol in the air.

“Mmm, you are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Eren hummed saucily. “Where’s your brother?”

Leaning his head back against the couch, he answered “He left. Something came up with his wife, she’s seven months pregnant. He practically ran outta here.”

“Sweet of him to leave you in the lion’s den by your lonesome. You know, that was quite a tip.  I believe it warrants a little something extra. Care to join me?” Not one to turn down a good time when Eren was still wearing that outfit, Levi got to his feet and let Eren lead him around by the wrist. Down a violet lit hallway a yard away from the stage, Levi was led to room number three. Inside the room was a leather sectional and a short platform with a pole in the center. Of course, Eren had just led him out to the VIP rooms.

Without notice, Eren shoved him to the seat while he went off to the corner of the room. Levi just blinked in response as he watched Eren fiddle with a speaker system. Another song with soft vocals and bass line, Eren played the song and easily popped his hips with each raise in the bass. Before he could question anything, Eren was straddling his lap. Clearing his throat as he sat back, Levi found himself cursing the rules of the strip club. How in the seven hells was he supposed to keep from touching Eren when he was rocking his hips in his lap and had his hands smoothing up his shirt? It was torture.

“So, you went into the military,” Eren began “did you enjoy it?”

Levi fought to answer Eren’s question as Eren’s hand slipped to his hips “Erm, yeah, twelve years. Only the last ten were enjoyable I’d say.”

Eren’s playful smirk began to curl his lips “That’s good, at least you enjoyed it….Captain?”

A bit surprised, Levi chuckled “Major, actually. You were close. I only got promoted to Major a couple months ago. You know your rankings though.”

“My father was a military man,” Eren responded “so I know a good bit. He liked his recruitment parties a little _too_ much for my taste.”

“Ah, recruiter,” Levi groaned “that explains it. The good ones are few and far between. At least you got to enjoy staring at the new recruits, considering you liked them young and dumb.”

Turning around and pushing Levi’s knees apart from one another, Eren looped his arm around Levi’s neck and continued his lap dance “That’s not true, and it was a benefit quite rarely. So, Major, I find myself at a lack of your name. I only know your first.”

Levi chewed his lip as Eren moved “Uh, I don’t know why you’d want it, but my last name is Ackerman.”

“Major Levi Ackerman,” Eren purred enticingly “there is _a lot_ I want from you, but I figured we’d start with the full name. It’s a start.”

Choking on his own spit, Levi fumbled over his words “I, uh, I’m---”

“Still a bit awkward, huh?” Eren snickered.

“Are you fucking _serious?”_ Levi deadpanned. “Anyone in this situation would be _mildly_ unnerved at best.”

Leaning his head to lay on Levi’s shoulder, Eren grinned “Why are you unnerved Levi?”

“You’re a twelve year old ghost,” Levi explained with a rasp “grinding in my lap. That’s not odd for you?”

Eren rolled his eyes before turning to face him “I’ve had much worse. My dad’s friends have come in before, and wanted this very thing. I told them no of course, but this isn’t the worse thing I’ve faced. I wouldn’t even it call it bad to begin with, far from it.” Skimming his fingers through Levi’s hair, fingertips brushing the freshly shaven undercut, Eren smiled sweetly “I love this haircut on you. You still look so young.”

Stiffening under the gentle touch, Levi returned his smile “I’m 30 years old. Not that young anymore, Eren.”

“But you could easily pass for 21,” Eren commented quickly.

Levi accepted the compliment with a sigh “Thank you, but you know all this was incredibly unnecessary if you wanted to talk t---” Words died on his lips as Eren swiftly stole them for himself. Awash in the flood of memories, Levi found himself once again at the end of a surprising kiss. It had been the same, just like back then, when Eren had kissed him the first time. A connection so soft, so tender, it made him wonder if he had imagined it. Eren’s lips were as silken as he recalled and just as sweet.

“I couldn’t very well do _that_ on the floor,” Eren explained in a whisper as he pulled away “it would give people the wrong impression of what we do here.”

“Yeah, I, uh, I thought I wasn’t supposed to touch you,” Levi retorted with a slight inflection.

Eren rolled his eyes playfully “I don’t recall you touching me, Levi. Wanna know a secret?” When he didn’t answer, Eren softly whispered into his ear “Even if you wanted to, I promise I wouldn’t tell the boss to come kick you out.”

A grin overtook Levi’s features “Is that an invitation, Eren?”

“Perhaps,” he answered “would you touch me if it were?”

Unable to prevent the response from leaving his lips so quickly, Levi nodded “God, yes, look at you.”

“Then it was an invitation,” Eren lulled sweetly. Gladly taking it, Levi held Eren’s smoldering gaze as he placed a tentative hand to his bare chest. Just the heat of his skin, the frantic beat of his heart thumping wildly in its boned prison, and the come hither stare  in Eren’s eyes told him he should certainly explore. Slipping his hand down Eren’s broad, tattooed chest, he carefully dropped it to his stomach. Feeling out the rise and fall of his muscular build, Levi slowed his actions until he reached Eren’s hips. The cut of his defined muscle peaked just above the dangerously low waist band. As Eren’s smile twisted into a smirk, Levi took that as an opportunity to sate some curiosity.

Slipping a finger behind the tight band, Levi whistled “Whew, those are tight as _sin._ How the fuck do you get into those?”

Eren rolled his eyes and snickered “Are you sure you aren’t more concerned with how I get out of them?”

“Can’t it be both?” He questioned. “‘Cause to tell you the truth, those boots are my second concern.”

Licking his lips, Eren posed “Laces on both accounts, but if you’re so curious I can let you watch me get out of them? Wanna see?” All he could do was nod. No words formed in his mouth when he tried to answer that question. Eren swiftly slung a leg off Levi and walked just outside of arm’s reach before sliding his hands down his legs, bending at the perfect angle for Levi’s view. Unhooking the laces took only a few moments before he untied the laces at the top and slung off the troublesome footwear. Returning to the other task at hand, Eren languidly reached for the laces on his shorts. Tangling his fingers in the thin black laces, Eren twisted them in his fingers before tugging to untangle and unlace them.

He’d done just enough to have Levi attempting to regulate his breathing and thundering heart. Eren’s thumbs rested just inside the material before he bent forward at the hips and rolled the clingy fabric down just enough for Levi to catch a flash of Eren’s ass. An airy chortle left Eren’s lips as he jerked them back up to his hips and tied them at the top. Walking over to the speakers to turn off the music, Eren sauntered there, made a show of bending down, and then returned to the sofa. Instead of Levi’s lap, however, Eren opted for the more sensible approach and sat next to him.

Keeping himself calm, Levi nodded “Yeah, uh, not hard at all to get in or out of. “

“No, not really,” Eren answered before his tone flattened “but I find this profession has made me a bolder man than I was as a teen, Levi. As such, I don’t care much to beat around the bush when there’s something I want. I didn’t get the opportunity to ask back then, so I will now. Can I take you to dinner sometime?”

Floored, Levi laughed nervously “Wow, haha, are you sure? Maybe you don’t remember things like I do, but you don’t think that what happened warranted dinner right? Or feeling guilty about running off?”

“It’s not guilt that has me asking Levi,” Eren retorted “it’s desire. I never got the chance to ask you; I wanted to know you. I still do. I wonder what 12 years in the military did to change the sweet, awkward carnival boy in a gorgeous man with an authoritative attitude. Aren’t you in least bit interested to know what dinner may hold?”

“Of course I am,” Levi answered before shaking his head “but it’s strange. I have to sign a lease, move in, and unpack tomorrow all before I take my mother to dinner. I also have to return some phone calls about some job interviews. I’m kinda swamped.”

Eren shrugged “Any good with the business end of a bottle? I need to replace a bartender.”

“Nope, sorry. Not my area of expertise,” Levi chuckled.

“Damn, there went my hopes of filling that position. Anyway, you still haven’t answered my proposal,” Eren reminded with a grin. Levi took a moment to think about it before answering. On one hand,it could be nice to sit down and catch up with the guy he used to tell his buddies about in basic training. On the other hand, he was going to be incredibly busy for the next couple days and that meant stressed out and frustrated. He didn’t want to take it out on Eren. That wasn’t something he could do anymore, so he needed to be careful. In the end, maybe if he agreed they could schedule it down the road.

Levi agreed “Dinner, uh, sure. When?”

“Now,” Eren stated casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Puppeteer by MAX (strip), Beast by Mia Martina & Wocka Flocka Flame (lap dance)
> 
> Playlist -->[ here](https://open.spotify.com/user/kattheirin/playlist/23ui37zw3FFK0g31jBhgiT?si=4sDSE9sVQt-40FDWTfmp5w)


	3. An Impromptu Sobering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would update soooon! I almost done with the next chapter as well, so that should post sometime in the middle of the week, likely on one of my short days. This chapter covers Week 2 prompts: Sweets and Flowers, though you will see more in the next couple chapters of flowers, sweets, dinner and even the NSFW prompt of _toys_. I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

_ “Now?!”  _ Levi screeched. “I---”

Eren brushed it off “It’s only 9:30 on a Saturday night so, yes, now. You have things to do tomorrow, and you look pretty free right now. My treat.”

Staring, completely bewildered, Levi replied “I mean, you’re right, but...I’ve been drinking a bit tonight.”

Rolling his eyes as he got to his feet, Eren held out a hand “I’ll drive. C’mon. I’ll just have to change.” Another whirlwind of Eren’s spontaneity had Levi’s head spinning. Just how exactly could he operate so wildly without a care in the world. In the military they called guys like him OFP,  which stood for “own fucking program.” Someone who was OFP operated on their time, was maybe a little strange, or maybe they were just downright dumb. It could mean a few different things, but it was definitely clear that Eren marched to the beat of his own drum and didn’t give a damn what anyone thought of it. He admired that even if he was he a bit put off by it at first.

After leaving the VIP room, Levi waited patiently for Eren outside in the lounge. He found that waiting for him to change out there allowed him to let his mind relax. Going to dinner with someone he barely knew sounded a lot like 17 year old him taking over. By 30 he was a bit more concerned about the current population, but he could take care of himself. It wasn’t as if he believed Eren would do anything to attempt to harm him, but he didn’t really know Eren, did he? Anyone was capable of anything, and so he was always prepared for the worst case scenario. Keeping his back away from doors, focusing on sounds rather than sight, and always carrying two kinds of personal protection was just ingrained into him. 

Vanishing from his thoughts, Levi’s attention was caught by Eren stepping out from the hallway with a bright smile. Tight jeans, a white undershirt, a thin cotton jacket, and simple slip on Vans gave Levi the impression that Eren could make a burlap sack look attractive. Whatever he wore seemed to be more so accented by Eren and less the other way around. Levi gave him a smile in return and the two were headed out the back of the club where Eren had parked. A murdered out, sleek, shining Civic flashed the headlights as Eren hit his keyfob, and Levi had to take a moment. It wasn’t what he expected. Honestly, he didn’t know what he expected Eren to drive, but a new, completely back, look like it had been freshly waxed Civic wasn’t it.

Upon sliding into the passenger seat, Levi examined his surroundings. Ensuring the locking mechanisms were easily accessed, the gear shift, and the emergency break locations, he sat up in his seat. There were easy ways to stop a car if need be, but his focus drifted from the car to the road. He needed to know exactly which roads they were on and where they were headed. 

Breaking the silence, Eren tossed him a momentary glance “What’s your favorite food?”

“Don’t really have one,” Levi answered flatly. “How about you just take us to one of your favorite places?”

“Okay, that works too,” Eren snickered “but don’t be too weirded out. You asked.” Knitting his brows, Levi stole a glance at Eren. What exactly could he be weirded out by at a dining establishment? What, were they going to sit on the floor and eat with their hands? That wasn’t weird. It was a cultural tradition among some places. Did they serve fish with the heads attached? He’d eaten worse. Whatever could possibly run the risk of making him think it was odd had to be something small. Having been to many places throughout his career, there wasn’t much that he couldn’t handle. His experience as to what would be in his hometown told him it wouldn’t even make a mark on the things he’d seen.

At least he had one thing to say was odd. Eren was singing along to the radio just under his breath. It was oddly endearing as he watched his fingers tap the steering wheel along to the rhythm of the song as he sang the lyrics. He actually had a nice, soothing voice from what he could hear as the song hit a crescendo. What really struck him was that Eren was listening to one of his favorite songs. “All Along the Watchtower,” by Jimi Hendrix was possibly his favorite song and listening to Eren sing it only enforced that idea. He had to admit that with each little quirk he came to see in Eren it only made him want to know more.

Kissing him so casually in the VIP room had taken him completely by surprise, but even more so was the fact Eren found it to be such a cavalier thing. Did it have any meaning to him, or was it something as simple as flirtatious little thanks? All manner of thoughts cascaded through his mind as he watched the blur of the city lights streak across the skyline. How he missed being home.

Tapping Levi’s knee softly, Eren called out “You okay? You’re awfully quiet over there.”

“Just thinking,” Levi responded as he continued to stare out the window “about what I’m doing in a car with a man I barely know. That’s the first thought.”

“And that implies there’s at least a second?” Eren inquired. 

Levi hummed “Hmm, probably that I must be slowly losing my mind for it, but at least I have decent reflexes to make up for it.”

Eren laughed openly “Haha! Well, at least that’s true. Pretty sure you could kick my ass if I tried something, not that I would, mind you. We’re pretty close to the place, but I feel like you’re overthinking this whole thing.”

“Not thinking at all gets you killed,” Levi rebutted “so I prefer to think of any and all possibilities in order to be prepared for any of the situations that may arise.”

“Major Ackerman, how about you take your brother’s advice?” Eren posed as he placed his hand atop Levi’s knee to cease it’s shaking. “And relax. You don’t have to be so on edge, little soldier.” Rolling his eyes at the statement, Levi ignored most of what Eren said. He was relaxed, and thinking about things just meant he was aware of his surroundings. Being home for not even a full day meant he wasn’t exactly used to turning off his mind yet. It would likely take him a while to get used to not being on call every five seconds, but that was something that would come with being reimbursed in civilian life. 

First step into being a civilian? Going on dates. He knew he’d heard a lot of shit for not doing so very often, but he was there with Eren; a man who was gorgeous, kind, flirty, and so very obviously into him. Could it be too bad to spend some time with him and get back into the swing of being a regular guy again? There was no need to track down every single thing about Eren, either. Just because he was in intelligence work didn’t mean he had to continue to be. All he needed to know about Eren he could ask. Learning to let go of his career, of his station even, was something he was going to have learn. Adjustments needed to be made, but he knew that he would have all the help in the world.

Slowing down as they got off the interstate, Eren began to take backroads through the city. Within just a couple they were parallel parked in front of a quaint little cafe. Mauve and canary damask patterned curtains hung in the paned windows as they matched the overhead sign reading “Carla’s Creations.” He was a tad bit skeptical as to why they were at a cafe at 10pm. Nonetheless, he got out of the car one Eren began to climb out. At his side, the two strolled into the beautiful cafe as the bell of the door signaled their approach.

The white oak countertop was a nice, gentle touch to the rest of the area. With a bakery and confections side of the cafe, Levi could understand why Eren enjoyed it, but not why he picked it. Still, he could go for a good cup of tea before he had to go home and settle down for the night. While he was perusing the massive chalk menu hanging above the counter, he noticed Eren’s wide grin. His eyes were glued to the middle aged woman tightening her striped apron as she approached the counter. Her chestnut hair was tied up in a wrapped braid, and she looked every bit the type of warm, friendly woman who would run the shop. Even her comforting caramel eyes gave way to his assumption.

“Okay,” she began “you know, Eren, when you’re working---”

“I’m supposed to be working,” he huffed at the woman “I know, thank you for the late night lecture. I need a dirty chai with an extra shot of espresso if you would be so kind. Levi?”

“Uhh, that lavender London fog sounds good,” Levi answered in response as he tried to grasp the back and forth. Clearly he was a repeat customer. 

His suspicions were concreted when the woman gestured a thumb over her shoulder “Eren, you can get your lazy ass back here and make it yourself if you wanna skip out on work. Darling, I’ll gladly make your tea. Whole milk, lowfat, skim, almond, macadamia, lactose free, or coconut?”

Levi shook his head at the plethora of options “Lactose free, please. Thank you very much, ma’am.”

“Fine,” Eren groaned as he grabbed a black apron hanging up on the back of the storage room door. “Levi, do you like chocolate?”

Shrugging, Levi nodded “In small quantities.”

“Then I have something for you to try. It’ll complement your tea well, so just stay right there. Shouldn’t take but a minute,” Eren beamed before easily maneuvering his way around behind the counter. Perhaps he’d worked there before, that would make some sense as to how he could use the machines so easily. The closest he got to a coffee maker was a French press, and he owned a tea kettle but that was it. Eren on the other hand had things all figured out while he was back there. He even knew where the milk was kept, the teas, and various other things he needed to make his own drink. As Levi leaned against the counter to take his eyes off Eren, he continued to take in his surroundings. It seemed a nice little place with local artisan displays, local artwork displayed, and a board for upcoming events. 

When his tea was finished the woman behind the counter handed it to him along with a small napkin. Sitting in the center of the napkin was a small square truffled with a purple iced bow. How cute. Curiously, he sat his tea on the counter and raised the truffle to his lips. Taking a testing a bite, Levi released a soft trill as the center revealed itself to be a form of cream. While it was delicious, it wasn’t going to go well with the liquor also sitting on his stomach. Perhaps when his tea cooled off enough to not be scalding he’d finish the rest of it. Surprisingly, it was quite good. 

Chirping in, the woman behind the counter asked sweetly “How is it, dear?”

“Delicious, ma’am,” he smiled politely “thank you very much.”

Beaming with pride, she patted his hand “Oh, thank you, sweetie. Eren, honey, why don’t you go enjoy the night with your guest. Stay as long as you like.”

“Thanks,” Eren hummed as he hung up his apron and kissed the woman on the cheek “let’s go sit down, Levi.” Levi gave the woman a smile and carried his things off with him as Eren led him to a table at the back of the room along the cafe side. 

Levi tested his tea with a fingertip as they sat down and casually mentioned “Technically this isn’t dinner.”

“Guess I’ll just have to make it up to you and take you out another time, huh?” Eren teased.

With an eye roll, Levi looked over to him and sighed “Smooth plan, Eren.”

“I try,” he grinned as he gestured to the tea “so how’s your tea?” 

“Amazing,” Levi answered honestly “now I know of a good place to come for tea. How do you know her?”

Turning back over his shoulder, Eren gestured a thumb towards the woman behind the counter “Her? I’ve known her since I was born. A very nice woman, unless you’re close to her and then she’s the devil. Her daughter is quite the pistol too.” 

Discovering then how he knew her, Levi nodded “Ah, that explains it. So, did you bring me for tea to sober me up?”

“Perhaps a bit,” Eren chuckled. “Tell me something, why’d you agree to come?”

“Insanity,” Levi teased “but also a dangerous sense of curiosity, I suppose. I may be highly logical, but luck and fortune favor the bold if you believe that kinda thing. Why’d you even ask me out? Honestly.”

Eren sipped his tea and held Levi’s gaze as his expression softened “Something about you always me had wondering. I found myself taken with you that day 12 years ago, but imagine my sorrow when I never saw you again. I worked that carnival year after year hoping that I’d see you again so I could ask you out then. You were so sweet, so kind, so beautiful, so shy. Your sense of adventure could have used some work, but you seemed to have solved that one.”

Blush tinting his cheeks, Levi replied “I graduated high school early, when I was 17, but that meant that I wasn’t of age to go to basic training yet. I had to wait until the beginning of the year. Safe to say that about two months after that carnival I had was long gone, far away from here. For what it’s worth, Eren, I would have said yes back then too.”

Gentle smile barely reaching the corners of his mouth, Eren sighed contentedly “Glad to hear that. I couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the kid so terrified of a rollercoaster that he’d cling to a complete stranger all in the hopes of the last candied apple.”

“Had to,” Levi responded “I made a deal, and I’m glad I made it even if I thought I was gonna puke on you back then. I really needed that apple.”

Remembering, Eren inquired “For your mom, right?”

Stunned by the fact he could remember, Levi nodded “Yeah, she was so scared I was gonna die. She didn’t want me to go, and she downright refused at first. Eventually she got up to the idea that I was my own person and I could choose my own path, but it took her until my first leave to be remotely accepting of it. I gave her that apple when I got home that night, told her I loved her, kissed her goodnight, and went to sleep.”

“How sweet,” Eren smiled “you were a good kid, but your mother had every right to be scared. If I told my mom I was gonna go into the military at 17 she’d have flipped absolute shit. How does she feel knowing you’re home?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “She, uh, she doesn’t know.”

_ “What?!” _ Eren cawed.

Unable to keep from laughing at the pure incredulousness on his face, Levi snickered “Haha, well tomorrow’s her birthday. I’m the surprise.”

Exhaling with relief, Eren clicked his teeth “Tsk, that’s better than what I was thinking. You’ve a lot to do tomorrow for sure.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty busy, but I promise that you can have me another night,” Levi answered with a flirty inflection. 

“Mmm, sounds like a good promise to me,” Eren replied “and I hope your job interviews go well. What exactly is your area of expertise?”

Thinking of some of his best skills utilized for his work, Levi answered honestly instead of avoiding the topic “Well, my area of expertise remains only as a military skill. I worked counter intelligence. I was a code breaker, a linguist, a team lead, and a couple other things.”

“Wow,” Eren whistled “that was _ not  _ what I expected.”

Shrugging with a laugh, Levi replied “I’m good with computers.”

“And your tongue,” Eren smirked.

“Oui, sì, da, ja, hai, shì,” Levi winked “I speak around nine fluent languages excluding English.”

Eren chewed his lip “Damn, that’s impressive.”

“Kinda,” he brushed aside “but tell me about you, Eren. How’d all this happen?”

“Well,” Eren started “my dad really enjoyed those parties a bit too much. He cheated on my mother several times. They split when I was a junior in high school, but I’d moved out at 16. We, uh, didn’t get along, he and I. Never could see eye to eye on anything. We always wound up at each other’s throats, and sometimes I mean that  _ literally. _ The two of us had to be pulled apart before it got physical, so I decided to move out. Shocker, right? A stripper with daddy issues. I know.  I worked a lot of odd jobs here and there before I went to community college. While there I decided to get a degree in nursing of all things. Did that for a bit and hated it; it takes a special person to be a nurse and as it turns out I am not that person. I had a bartending license so I opted for that instead. I applied at the club and had to be a server first. After my trial period I was bartender and then a dancer. I found that dancing was something I enjoyed; it’s empowering. When Mark died I got the loan to buy the place from his husband. It was a pretty easy sale, and I’ve owned it about four years now.”

Sensing his pride in the accomplishments he’d made, Levi couldn’t help but smile “Wow, I’m glad that you finally found something that you enjoy. Owning a business so young must have been difficult though.”

Eren shrugged casually “I knew what went into it. My mother owns her own business, you see. I could work it out pretty decently, though I will admit I struggled at first. Do you not find it a bit odd?”

A huff of laughter escaped him “Hah, what that you strip? No, why would you think so? You enjoy your job, you have fun, stay in shape, and run a business so fucking well you can perform in any piece of it. I’d say it’s admirable if anything, and speaks incredibly to your determination and perseverance.”

“Refreshing to hear that actually,” Eren chuckled.

“Being a stripper or owning the club makes you no less human,” Levi responded flatly.

“You know,” Eren grinned “you get better every time you open your mouth, Levi.”

Cherry flush deepening, Levi averted his gaze momentarily “Thanks, and, uh, that performance earlier, I never got to say that it was pretty spectacular. Dollhouse makes a lot more sense now, as do your tattoos.”

“My pleasure,” he purred softly “and I had the one on my nape done by a friend when I was 18, at 19 I got my rose, 20 my pocket watch, and the various strings have been added over the years. Marionette….it was always my nickname and it became my stage name. I took the idea and ran with it.”

Understanding, Levi nodded “It did you well. Why at 18 though?”

“Control,” Eren answered swiftly. “Even if I was free I never truly was. Someone was alway pulling the strings to try and control me. Now,---”

“Now you’re The Puppeteer in control of yourself and pulling on other people’s strings,” Levi interjected, finishing the thought.

Eren snickered at the accuracy “Haha, precisely. So, any tattoos of your own?”

Glancing down, Levi remembered his few and returned Eren’s gaze steadily “Oh, yeah, I have a dove on my chest and a section of code along the side of my left foot.”

_ “Nerd,” _ Eren teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi sighed before stealing a glance at his phone “but it’s getting late and I need to get back to my brother’s before his wife skins me alive.”

“You’re staying with them?” Eren inquired with a slight raise of his brow.

As he began to unlock his phone to check for a cab, Levi nodded “Mhmm, for the night. Can’t go o my place until I sign the lease tomorrow morning.”

“Whereabouts?” Eren responded as he finished his tea.

Trying to remember the area, Levi paused from his phone “Uh, Lindville Springs. The place has been renamed so many times since I’ve been gone it’s hard to keep track.”

Eyes widening a bit in surprise, Eren whistled lowly “Shit, those are nice apartments.”

With a groan, Levi replied “Yeah, they reflect it in rent. So, I’m gonna catch a ca---”

_ “Don’t,” _ Eren interrupted “let me take you. Seriously, it’s no trouble.”

Rolling his playfully at the offer, Levi declined “Eren, it’s fine. I’m an adult.”

“Would you just let me be nice?” He countered. “I need to get back to the club anyway. We shut down around 2.”

Reluctantly agreeing as he noted the determination in Eren’s voice, Levi sighed “Fine, they live on Pineshoal Drive.”

“Out by Brookshire and 3rd,” Eren nodded as he offered Levi his phone “okay, I know where that’s at. I’m gonna head to the bathroom, so here’s my phone. Take it and put the address into the navigation. Be right back.” Before he could refuse, Eren was making his way to the bathroom. There was a lot to be said about Eren placing his trust with Levi in that moment. So much knowledge about Eren was sitting at his fingertips just waiting to be accessed, but then again that information was a breach of privacy. Containing his desire to snoop through Eren’s phone was difficult, but he managed to bypass the temptation and just enter the address into Eren’s phone. After it was entered, however he had another plan in mind.

With the number entered, he swiped to get to Eren’s contacts. Surprisingly, Eren had quite a multitude of contacts. Regardless, Levi added his own number to the mix and wondered if Eren would even noticed he had it. Once he finished, he returned to the navigation, pressed navigate, locked the phone, and sat it across from him. There was no need to do anything else with Eren’s phone. For as much as he wanted to know more about Eren, it was true that he could ask him any question that dawned on him during the time he was spending with the man. Leaving his past behind had already begun, and as far as he was concerned he’d just made a long stride in that direction. 

Returning not long after, Eren came back to the table, picked up his phone, and began to lead Levi out of the cafe. He wasn’t sure how long the car ride was going to last, but he was sure that he was going to enjoy it. Just a few more minutes with Eren would determine if Levi was going to allow that dinner date, but his mind was already made up if nothing strange happened. Much to his thanks, Eren was once again singing along softly to the songs streaming through the speakers while respecting Levi’s space. His eyes stayed pretty well focused to the road, but every now again, when Levi wasn’t paying attention, Eren would steal a quick glance to ensure he was alright. While Eren stole his glances at opportune times, however, Levi did not. He was too busy attempting to figure out how he’d aged like fine wine.

Perfectly striking profile, gorgeous turquoise eyes, stunning smile, and sculpted body paired with sharp intellect and flirtatious banter made Eren seem as if he’d been plucked right out of Levi’s dreams. How had he gotten so lucky as to reconnect with the man? The universe was pulling his strings too hard, or were they being pulled too lightly? Being manipulated into being dropped into Eren’s lap wasn’t too unlikely an idea, and he did want to explore more. There was so much to learn about Eren, and he wanted to unravel everything about him. Maybe it was odd to feel that after only a night of reconnecting, but that was far beyond the scope of his ability to control. Hypnotic was an adjective that fit Eren rather well, for every second with him felt as if he’d been lost under some spell.

Ten minutes was all it took to reach Farlan and Isabel’s home from the shop. Honestly, he was a bit disappointed it wasn’t longer, but all good things had to come an end at some point. Pointing out the cozy, red brick home on the right of the street, Levi gave Eren the idea to park and waited until the car stopped to unbuckle. Silence came between them for a moment, engulfing their thoughts, before Eren was fiddling around in the inside of his jacket. 

Removing a single red rose, Eren whispered softly “For your mother’s birthday.” Another was produced almost as swiftly as Levi blinked “And, of course, this one's for you.”

Gently taking the long stemmed, crimson beauties, Levi shook his head “They’re beautiful, thank you. You really are smooth, aren’t you, Eren?”

“Only when I’m interested,” Eren answered with a growing smirk. He’d known that smirk then. Levi knew all too well what that playful little smirk meant, and he didn’t have any objections to it. Reaching out, Eren leaned over the center console and smoothed his fingertips along Levi’s jawline before dragging him closer. Lifting his chin just slightly, Eren stole a sweet kiss that felt all too fleeting before releasing him. “Until next time, Levi. Goodnight.”

Hazily responding, Levi pushed open the car door “Goodnight, Eren.” With another stolen kiss, purely for himself, Levi departed. It was a bit sweet that Eren waited until Levi was inside to pull away from the curb. He headed immediately to the guest room downstairs and began to get ready for a shower. A single glance at the clock hanging on the wall told him it was already 11:30. He’d spent quite a while with Eren, but time had flown by. It hadn’t felt as though he’d even been with him for over an hour. What a night he’d had in just those few hours though. How many people got to say they had a hot date with a sexy stripper? As he thought of it, there was one other thing he was thinking: would Eren text him if he found his number?

It was a nice thought to keep him company in the shower. The heat of the water eased his muscles nearly as much as his mind. Not thinking of Eren was as challenging as solving four rubik’s cubes, blindfolded, in under 20 seconds. While he was sure someone, somewhere could manage, it was clear that he couldn’t. What kind of man could have such a profound effect on him 12 years later? Eren was an enigma he wanted to solve immensely. He wasn’t typically a man to get so confounded and wrapped around someone; he did that to others. Being in counter intelligence for years, even working in international espionage for a few years, meant he could readily read people. Something about Eren had him unable to function. 

Alas, it was a worry for another time. Each rose needed to be in water so he could make sure they were alive in few hours. After a shower, he made sure to sit them in their own vases on his nightstand. Staring at them gave him the idea to get his mother some flowers and some of those chocolates from the shop he’d just gotten back from. Kuchel loved flowers so much she adorned over two-thirds of her home in them, which was beautiful and crafty unless someone had allergies to pollen….like Levi. Walking into the place was an instantaneous headache and non-stop sneezing, itchy, watery eyed mess. Enduring floral hell meant downing more than a recommended amount of allergy medication. Luckily, Farlan had thought ahead and sat a bottle on the table.

Just as he was laying down for the night, his phone vibrated atop the nightstand. Confused slightly by who could be messaging him, Levi reached over and stared blankly at his phone screen.

**_To: Levi  
_ ** **_From: +19562824557  
_ ** _ Chalked full of surprises, huh? Thought I wouldn’t look to see what you did? See you in your dreams, Major, hope they’re good ones ;) _

Choking on his own saliva, Levi sat up and felt his cheeks heating. Damn. Of course he would have looked to see what was left open in his recent apps screen. Why did he not think of clearing that? That might’ve looked too suspicious; that’s why. He had to admit that Eren knew just how to get to him. What a choice of words to wish him goodnight. That was doing the exact opposite of making him drowsy as his mind began to race to just what kind of dreams he could have with Eren in mind. Perverse thoughts crept into the back of his mind the more he focused on the idea. Conjuring images of that fated meeting from 12 years ago partnered with thinking of how intoxicatingly sweet Eren’s lips were had his heart violently beating.

His texted words were too potent for normal thought, and Levi knew he’d said it with that inten. Why else would that wink face had been there? Ugh, the man was a devilishly charming, smooth talking, sinfully attractive stripper. Who would be immune to those kind of wiles? It certainly wasn’t him. At least he could quell his racing heart and mind in the comfort of the bed. There wasn’t time to let Eren occupy his mind when he needed to be up so early. With a deep breath, Levi calmed himself and turned on his side. It was time to try to get some sleep and it wasn’t going to happen if he kept thinking about Eren. 


	4. Surprises, Surprises

Fortunately, he was able to fall asleep rather easily considering the day he’d had. The morning wasn’t as easily dealt with but the scent of breakfast at 9am helped drastically. Isabel had to be cooking breakfast, or maybe it was Farlan if Isabel didn’t feel up to it. With her sense of smell he’d be surprised if she could handle the scent of grease. The thought of breakfast and some tea was enough to get him out of bed and into the kitchen where he had to have a laugh. Seeing his older brother in a frilly apron flipping pancakes was blackmail material he was never going to forget. Although, he was doing so to help his pregnant wife and he couldn’t make fun of him for that bit…the attire while doing so, however, was fair game.

Isabel was dressed in a pair of shorts and a thin tank top, likely preparing for the hot weather, while Farlan was wearing his typical cargo shorts, t-shirt, and boat shoes. They always made for a complimenting couple he thought. As he stepped into the kitchen all attention snapped to him and their smiles became that of a canary fed cat. All he did was bypass the kitchen island where they congregated, grabbed a mug for some tea, and began to fill an infuser. He wasn’t ready to handle their million questions and suggestive smiles until after the first sip of his morning tea. 

“So, how was last night?” Farlan drawled as he leaned over the island while Levi took a seat across from Isabel.

Rolling his eyes, Levi sipped his tea cautiously “It was fine, _you assholes.”_

Isabel forked a piece of her syrup drenched pancake and arched a brow “I heard he was the guy from the carnival! I didn’t know that! What a twist of fate, hmm?”

“Yeah it was,” Levi sighed “first kiss---”

“First blow,” Farlan teased as he interrupted.

Scowling, Levi grumbled “Yes, he was quite giving in his promise of a night I would never forget. A promise that held true after 12 years. To be honest, the years were nice to him, but if you must know how the night went I got in around 11. I left the club around 9 and went to a place called Carla’s Creations. Great little place. Amazing tea.”

Isabel’s smile pulled downwards “Are you serious? We give you a night at the strip club with a hot boy and you go off to have tea by yourself?! Ugh. Sometimes you are too uptight.”

“Didn’t say I was alone,” Levi hummed deviously “Eren took me for tea.”

“What?!” Came the shrieked, in unison response.

Triumphant smirk in place, Levi responded “After my lap dance, our kiss, and the invitation to join him for dinner, we went for tea and coffee.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Isabel cheered as she smacked him on the shoulder. “Going to dinner with a stripper though?”

Farlan chimed in “He does own the place, Is, so I’d say he’s golden.”

“Old memories die hard, I guess,” Levi shrugged “he’s smart, funny, sarcastic--”

“Absolutely beautiful,” Isabel finished teasingly. 

“That too,” Levi snickered “so yeah, a stripper. What time are we headed to mom’s, Farlan? There’s some stuff I wanna get before we go. Also, I need you to drop me at the storage place.”

Farlan nodded “Sure thing, that way you can get your car? We should need to leave around 11 so we’ve got plenty of time to get things ready. If you’ve got an errand to run I can go ahead and drop you off.”

Levi sat down his mug and agreed “Okay, yeah, let’s do that. After we get this done I still gotta call the movers, sign the lease, get moved in, then meet you guys for dinner at 8.”

“We can handle that,” Isabel chirped “we’re going to take her to a movie too so that should kill some time while you get settled in.”

“I can swing that,” Levi replied easily while downing the rest of his tea “I just hope no one has ruined the surprise.”

Isabel shook her head “She thinks you’re coming tomorrow as of last night, so our cover is going over early to plan a whole day for you. I thought it was sweet haha.”

“Ah, how kind,” he chucked warmly “so let me get dressed and we’ll put this plan in motion. Take care of the cake. I’ll meet you at mom’s when I’m done. I’ll text you.” They all agreed and Levi slid off the stool to get back to his room. Getting dressed meant dressing rather well, but saving the bigger reveal until later. Donning his blues, Levi opted to return to his mother in the uniform he’d come home in. She loved getting to see him in it, and he’d collected a few more ribbons for his chest since she’d last seen it. On top of it all, making it look as though he truly was the surprise meaning it had to seem legitimate until they told her it was a ruse.

He stepped out in a navy uniform adorned with hunter green piping and silver embellishments, each colorful ribbon gracing the left of his chest, medals clanging above them with each step. Normally, wearing the uniform without a clear purpose was frowned upon, but asking his CO about it before leaving had guaranteed he had an all clear to wear it for his mother’s surprise. Isabel always fawned a bit when he dressed up, but Farlan seemed to have a proud regard when he watched Levi exit the room. Bringing up memories from the same time yesterday, even Levi himself felt a hint of emotion welling as he moved into the kitchen. Eating a bit of breakfast with family was just one of the things he’d always missed, but now he was glad to have the opportunity for one morning. 

Not long after he finished eating Farlan drove him out to the storage facility where he could finally get his baby out. For over 6 years his dream car was waiting, collecting dust, in a covered storage area. Last time he was on leave he’d gotten a fair amount of time to enjoy himself, by that it was a simple two weeks, but he’d finally gotten the chance to purchase a car. Living on base meant driving a base car to and from everywhere. He was tired of it, so he ensured that when he finally came back home he’d have a car to prove that all his hard work paid off. It had taken him a long while to be able to pay the damn thing off, but the second he got to see his white Nissan GTR shine in the sunlight he was damn near giddy. Every penny was worth getting to be chipper about that accomplishment. 

His next stop was the flower shop. As always, he needed to get his mother a beautiful bouquet of daisies and lilies. They always reminded him of her; colorful and vivid and just so alive. His mother was a energetic, lovable woman who enjoyed getting up early, having her tea, and beginning her classes with smile. Growing up with a teacher for a single mother had it’s difficulties, but he’d never known a stronger person in his life than her. Today was a special day, and he wanted to do something to enforce that. Going a little above and beyond the call of duty was his schtick anyway. 

One good thing that came with his constant promotions in the service was the pay increase. Inflating his checks was always nice, but he’d never spent a whole lot of them causing them to stack up in his bank account. Living on base meant that he truly didn’t spend much, so that meant he could return the favor of his mother’s spoiling and doting. Flowers were easy, so he wanted something a little more than that. If there was anything as timelessly classic as his mother, it was her choice in jewelry. A set of pink pearl, white gold drop earrings to match the white gold, diamond accented pink pearl pendant would be her new favorite thing to wear if he had anything to say about it. Her favorite color was a rich mauve and the pearls were just the proper color to match. After buying them he knew that he ran the risk to be scolded for it, but he should be allowed to give back to his mother as she did him.

His third and final stop would be one place he’d been to around 12 hours ago. Mapping his way back to Carla’s Creations, Levi wanted to grab some chocolates for his mother. If there was something else she loved, it was sweets. While he wasn’t the biggest fan, he chalked it up to his lactose intolerance. Though only a mild case, he could still have some pieces of chocolate and even a bit of cheese. Trying the chocolate from the previous night had been just enough for him, but he knew his mother would want more if she tried them. Thankfully the little cafe was open when he finally arrived. It wasn’t going to take too much time to get in and out, so he was prepared to parallel park and bypass the few customers standing in line for coffee.

As he approached the bar, the woman from the previous night tossed him a warm smile “Good morning, dear. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, those chocolates from last night, would you happen to have an assortment of those you sell?” Levi inquired.

Nodding, the woman answered “Of course! Buying more chocolates….you must have enjoyed them a lot.”

Levi chuckled warmly “Haha, well I did, but these aren’t for me. I’m not much of sweets, but my mother is. It’s her birthday and I thought she may enjoy these.”

While packing up an assortment of the various chocolates lined inside the covered bar, the woman beamed “Oh, how sweet! What a good son you are. I hope she likes them.” She laid a small, rose pink box atop the counter and tied a glittery, daffodil ribbon around it, lining a bow up perfectly in the center “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Opening his wallet to hand her his debit card, Levi shook his head “No ma’am, thank you very much.”

After sliding his card and handing him the slips to sign, she sighed softly “And so polite. Do take care and come back!”

“Yes ma’am, I’m sure I will,” Levi replied as he handed over his receipts and took the box of chocolates “you have a good day.” His exit was timely, and he found himself amused that the woman was so kind. It struck him again that she truly did seem the perfect type to run the establishment. He couldn’t say much about the young woman running the coffee counter, but she didn’t seem to be hating it. The road to his mother’s wasn’t long at all, and thus his thoughts bounced to the next. A quiet, sleepy little neighborhood, albeit a bit 1950’s cookie cutter, was nice to grow up in, but as an adult it seemed one place he never wanted to be again. This wasn’t Mr. Roger’s Neighborhood even if it looked like it from the outside with all the fenced yards, HOA restrictions, flowers and bright green grass, where everyone waved as he drove by the “kids at play” speed limit signs, and approached the cul-de-sac. 

Overall, it was a nice place and kid friendly, as there was a playground not even a block away. It suited his mother and her attitude in public quite well. Behind closed doors his mother wasn’t exactly known for hiding her first thoughts, but he supposed that was where he got it from. Her witty quips kept him on his toes, so he was going to have to be sure that this time it would be him keeping her on her toes. He parked at the end of the cul-de-sac, making sure that his car couldn’t be seen from the kitchen window, and quickly sent out a text to Farlan and Isabel stating that he was there already. He’d have to wait on them for a few minutes, but that was fine. It gave him enough time to let his nerves settle down. He’d not seen his mother in six years, so of course he was excited. 

A black Elantra pulled up to the curb of his mother’s home which dragged him from his thoughts. Farlan and Isabel were there which meant it was time to put his facade on and hope it was strong enough. Timing his car door opening with Farlan’s, so that it didn’t sound like so many doors opening and shutting, was a lot harder than originally anticipated. Thankfully they managed alright and Levi crept up to Farlan and Isabel to rehash the plan. Farlan and Isabel would approach the front door as Levi slipped around back, they’d begin the normal birthday celebration only making his mother close her eyes as they “got everything prepared,” and then they’d let Levi in from the back door. Things sounded to be in perfect plan and thus they moved for a flawless execution. 

Isabel handed Farlan the cake while she carried off a couple of bags and Levi gathered his own gifts before making towards the back door. With his hands full, Levi crept up to the back door. Dodging bumblebees made things a little difficult. Budding and freshly bloomed flowers only caused Levi to curse his mother’s love of all things flora. It was hard enough to avoid his allergies, but playing baseball with carpenter bees as they whizzed past to bore through the overhanging deck wasn’t in his to-do list. At least when the front door opened he could hear the pleasant cheers from his mother at seeing Isabel and Farlan. He knew then that it would only be a few more minutes before the back door opened.

He could hear the muffled chatter from inside the house and the footsteps shuffling from one end of the kitchen to the other. Much to his surprise the back door opened much sooner than he’d expected. As it swung open Isabel waved him through and took the gifts from his hands, replacing it with the sheet cake. Farlan was ensuring their mother kept her eyes closed as he snuck up closer to her.

“Alright, mom, keep your eyes closed,” Farlan reminded softly. Levi came to stop just in front of his mother with his hands out just inches in front of him holding the cake. It was odd to see his mother again. Her midnight hair was streaked in silver, her porcelain skin showed the flaws of age, laugh lines were more prominent around her lips, and her long lashes fluttered against her cheeks. She was thin but lithe, as she always had been. Age didn’t seem to have affected her too much in his absence, but six years was a long time to go without having seen the woman he loved more than anyone in the world.

Blinking back the water forming on his lash line, Levi breathed softly _“Open.”_ Glacial blue eyes popping open, mouth falling agape, Kuchel Ackerman no longer had any resolve to keep. Flinging herself to Levi, completely disregarding the cake and slinging it to the ground, she wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and Levi had to admit his own had fallen, but he paid them little to no regard. Isabel screeched a near unholy shriek as the cake smashed into the kitchen tile but only in pure surprise. Kuchel’s arms were wrapped around him so tightly, and his own to her slender frame, that no one truly cared about a discarded cake. With a hand on her head, Levi stroked her hair gently “Happy birthday, ma.”

“You little asshole!” She sobbed as she placed her hands on Levi’s tear stained cheeks. “What kind of son makes his mother cry on her birthday?”

Laughing, Levi placed his hands atop hers and curled his fingers beneath them “What kind of mother slings her cake into the floor? Apple and tree, ma.”

Sighing as she wrapped him in another hug, head on his chest, she squeezed him a bit harder “You’re incorrigible, Levi. I’m so glad you’re home.” After she pulled away, she looked up at him “When did you get in?”

Averting his gaze, Levi floundered “I, uh, well---I….ugh, fine, yesterday morning.”

_“WHAT?!”_ She cawed as she shoved him back playfully. “Boy---”

Farlan interrupted with a laugh “We needed time to plan this, mom.”

“Oh, you are so not exempt. Get in here! You too, Bell!” Kuchel snickered as she wrapped her arms around her kids, daughter-in-law, and future grandson. “You’re all sneaky, devious little things, but I love you. I couldn’t have asked for better presents.”

All them laughed as Levi placed a hand to his chest “Well, obviously not. I am the best, but we all still have to have second place. We got you other things, c’mon, let’s go into the living room and sit down for a spell.” When Kuchel gave the idea an okay, Levi moved to grab the presents and make for the den. Unfortunately, Kuchel aimed for a bit of payback for being set up. In the blink of an eye she had a handful of cake to smear across his face. Floored by the action, Levi blinked slowly through the magenta icing smeared across his face. He’d let her get away with that one, so he grumbled and shoved the presents in her hands while he flung off icing chunks and crumbles of cake. 

After taking a detour in the bathroom, Levi made his return to the den where everyone was seated comfortably on the cream sectional. Isabel had her feet kicked out in one of the recliners, snuggled up to Farlan, while Kuchel stretched out on the chaise leaving Levi with the option to sit between his mother and his brother. Joy. At least he could see the elation spreading out on his mother’s face as she began to rifle through the seafoam gift wrap of his present. Searching through the bag, Kuchel located the teal gift box and opened it slowly. Her hand went to her mouth as she looked over to playfully smack Levi’s knee. Within the next moment he clasped the dainty necklace around her neck as she pulled her hair to the side.

Conversation flourished around them as the other gifts were opened. Farlan took the opportunity to place flowers in water and place them as the centerpiece on the dining room table. Basic catching up wasn’t something that he’d needed to be included on. He’d had that moment on the drive to Farlan and Isabel’s after the flight back. Isabel and Kuchel were knee deep into their conversation of child rearing, and Levi was constantly checking his phone to see if his movers had notified him about their timing. He had to have them behind him as he signed his lease so that he could move in. So much had gone into having everything ready for the day he got back, and he wasn’t about to let it fall to hell. 

As if knowing where his troubles were lying, Kuchel leaned over “So, Levi, where are you staying if you’ve been here since last night?”

Sighing as he put his phone away, Levi answered “Well, last night I stayed with those two. I got a place in Lindville Springs, and I’ve gotta sign the lease here shortly. My furniture should be arriving soon as well.”

“So,” she glared “you’ve known you were coming home for a while in order to plan all this out ahead of time. Have you thought about a job yet, hmm, smarty pants?”

Groaning, Levi nodded “Ugh, yes, ma, I have. I have a couple interviews for some positions. The local community college needs a language professor. They’re either looking for French or Spanish. Luckily, I speak both and many more. There’s some openings in some tech firms, but I don’t really want to work in programming. Now, stop momming me, I’m 30 fucking years old.”

Eyes widening as she blinked back, Kuchel’s dramatics began to flare “Stop momming you? Shut up, punk. I’ll mom you until I’m dead. Is that what you want? My death?” Turning to Isabel, she sighed “This is what you’re signing up for, Bell. Your son will grow to hate you and wish your death swiftly upon you.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi chuckled “Drama queen. I did not ever say I--”

Isabel cut in with a grin as she smoothed her hand over her stomach “Haha, I’m sure he’ll be handful with this family’s blood in his veins. So, we need to head out soon if we’re gonna catch the movie.”

“Great,” Levi began as he kissed Kuchel’s temple “then that means I’m taking off. I gotta go, ma, but I’ll be back by dinner time.”

Reluctantly allowing it, she sighed and wrapped her arms around Levi as she stood “Okay. Thank you, Levi, it’s good to finally have you home, baby. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, ma,” Levi hummed as he squeezed her tightly “enjoy your movie.”

“Love you,” she called out as he pulled away from the embrace.

Smiling sweetly, he turned his head over his shoulder “I love you, too. See you guys!” With a wave to Farlan and Isabel, Levi took his leave. Getting ready to sign through some paperwork and map out a furniture plan in just a short time wasn’t optimal but it was going to have to work. Thankfully, Lindville Springs wasn’t too far away from where he was, just 20 minutes if he drove the speed limit; which he didn’t. If there was one thing to say about his driving, the phrase “lead foot” came to mind immediately. He just liked getting places within a reasonable amount of time, and keeping the car at just 9mph above the speed limit ensured any ticket could be thrown out if someone was brave enough to stop him anyway.

Getting to the apartment complex, Levi noticed that the moving trucks were already parked in the parking lot and by the building, prepared for their job. Ready to get things done, Levi made a beeline for the super’s office. The portly man wore a cheery smile upon seeing him in uniform, and had to take a moment to speak service with him before gathering up his paperwork. It was nice to speak with him further of their own experiences as he read over and signed the terms of the lease. Farlan had been their intermediary during the process, but now that he was home he was able to do everything himself. Key in hand, Levi made sure to call the movers, made sure they were on their way over, and headed up to his apartment. 

Apartment 2D was one bedroom, one bath, and more space than he likely needed for only himself. A wide open den, shiny, new, hardwood floors, stainless steel kitchen splash guard, and already half furnished made it exactly what he wanted, however. With some luck he was able to get slight discount on his rent for his service, but he was still pretty sure that what money he did save was going to be spent in other areas. His closet needed some refreshing, so that was his first goal after getting settled in. Hopefully it wouldn’t take the movers that long considering that he really didn’t have too much in the form of heavy things to move. His bedroom set was easily moved to the bedroom with some direction of how he wanted them, but what surprised him the most was after some of the paintings and area rugs were brought his movers began to unload the truck completely. 

When they began to get into the truck was when Levi started seeing red. Just what in the hell did they think they were doing?! Of course, when he asked he’d only been told that he paid for the hour and they were done. Oh hell no. Unable to keep them there, Levi began a prompt, angry call to their supervisor about what was going on. Being informed that he was shit out of luck for having already signed their report before they finished was the absolute highlight of his fucking day. How was he supposed to lug a wrought iron, glass coffee table, two sectional pieces, his television, and entertainment center by himself? The answer was that he obviously wasn’t. There was only one option available to him: he needed help.

Unfortunately, the people he knew was running a little thin. Random people he’d not seen since high school versus the one person he didn’t want to call began running through his head. He could interrupt Farlan, but not only would that be rude, it was highly unlikely he even had his phone turned on during the movie. Dwindled options meant that he did truly have one option left to him. Reaching into his pocket, Levi swiped through his texts and called Eren.

Within a moment of ringing, an unfamiliar voice answered “Eren’s phone.”

Slightly perturbed by the response, Levi chuckled “Would his highness happen to be around?”

From the background he heard a disgruntled yell “For fuck’s sake, Christian, you’re supposed to be sexual not geriatric! Move your ass! This is a gentleman’s club not a retirement home! Step it up!”

“He’s busy,” came the response.

Levi rolled his eyes “No shi---”

“Jackie, who is it?!” Eren’s voice rang.

Filling in before the kid could ask, Levi answered with a laugh “Tell him it’s a damsel in distress.”

“Uhhh, okay, sure---”

“Just give it here,” Eren’s gruff voice replied before answering “hello? Sorry for the tag.”

Levi gave a short chortle “Haha, well, excuse me for interrupting. I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds if I ask you for a really big favor.”

Voice acquiring a soft velvet, Eren hummed “Oh, no, it’s fine. What’s this favor, and why does it have you fraying?”

“Okay, I need your help moving some things into my apartment,” Levi began awkwardly “because my movers fucking left an---”

“Luckily, I’m only helping fix some choreography and practicing new routines,” Eren explained “so give me time to shower and I’ll gladly help.”

A bit taken back, Levi replied “Showering isn’t really necessary. We’re gonna be moving stuff and you’re likely gonna sweat.”

“Getting sweaty with you sounds okay in my book,” Eren purred “Lindville Springs, right?”

“Mhmm,” Levi answered “and thank you, Eren.”

Flirty tone rising in Eren’s voice, he countered “Don’t thank me yet, Levi. I’m not _free_ , you know.”

Thinking of the one way he’d typically use, Levi offered “A case of beer, a---”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Eren corrected before adding cryptically “I’ll tell you when we’re done. Maybe I’ll have thought of something good by then. I’m about 15 minutes out.”

“Alright,” Levi exhaled in relief “then I await you eagerly.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. Be there soon, see you, Levi,” Eren replied teasingly.

“Bye, Eren,” Levi huffed before hanging up. Fuck him. He was gonna have to wait on help from Eren Jaeger to move into his new apartment. On top of Eren knowing which apartment was his, he was now going to owe him something. Owing Eren didn’t seem to be entirely frightening, as he knew several ways to pay him as it were. Whether he wanted food, alcohol, another date, or perhaps even something physical for being dragged away from his job, Levi was pretty sure he could handle it. Besides, owing Eren likely had a payment that he’d enjoy. Waiting for it, however, was a slowly building anticipation quickly twisted into agony. He just wanted to hurry and get it over with, the heat was beginning to get nearly intolerable.

A smile threatened to turn the corners of his lips when he noticed a black Civic pulling into the parking lot after 20 minutes. Parking close to his location, Eren soon got out of the car causing Levi’s jaw to drop. He’d not expected Eren to arrive with a white hand towel slung around his neck, wearing a thin, white muscle shirt with the sides cut down to his hips, partnered with a pair of charcoal basketball shorts, and sneakers. A thin sheen of sweat glistened off his skin in the sunlight, forcing a tightening of Levi’s throat.

“Not as much stuff as I thought,” Eren commented with a smile as he regarded Levi still in uniform “but this is nice. Always had a weakness for a decorated man in uniform.”

Brushing the comment aside, Levi cleared his throat “Ah, well, yeah. Thanks. I’ll have to change in a bit, but no use in doing it now. I’ll just have to have it dry cleaned afterwards.”

“Smart,” Eren offered “so where are we taking this?”

“Apartment 2D, so not too far,” Levi answered as he moved to stand in front of the coffee table. Lifting it with Eren’s help made the iron table seem almost weightless. Getting to watch the flex of Eren’s biceps made it all the better when they began to lift the heavier things. Much care went into the hauling of his belongings up the stairs, more so for his brand new flat screen, and even after almost an hour of hauling the things Eren offered to stay. He assisted Levi with placing the sectional into its brackets, helping mount the television on the wall, arranging his area rugs the way he liked them, and even helped with the simple things like hanging up his valances in the bedroom. Eren was not only the only help he had available, but likely he was the best help he had available. 

When they finished everything, after a couple of hours, the two of them collapsed onto the sofa with a beer in hand. Levi was done setting up the router, and so he put it on some cooking show for background noise while they cooled off and relaxed in the AC.

Turning to Eren, Levi sighed “You’re a blessing, Eren, so what do I owe you for your help?”

Using a moment to think, Eren hummed “Hmm, what can I have?”

Deciding on something he’d been wanting himself, he inched closer until the tip of his nose barely brushed Eren’s “I’ve an idea.” Placing a hand on Eren’s jaw, he tugged him closer to swiftly steal a kiss. Eager to return it, Eren gladly accepted the payment for his services. Deepening the kiss at first chance came second nature as he sought to enjoy himself. In his apartment no one could keep him from doing what he wanted, and in that moment it was to indulge himself on a bit of Eren.

Nibbling the edge of Levi’s lip as he retracted from the kiss, Eren whispered “Great payment. All this was worth it for that.”

“I’m not quite _ that _ good a kisser, Eren,” Levi chuckled.

Eren shrugged “Don’t sell yourself short, although, I think I need another just to make sure.”

“C’mere then,” Levi smirked before grabbing a fistful of Eren’s shirt and dragging him forward by it. He could hear the inhale Eren made in surprise to the action, but he’d clearly enjoyed it by the force behind his kiss. Almost immediately Eren begged to deepen their embrace. Levi willingly allowed the action, but found his current posture a bit odd. Breaking the kiss to resettle himself, Levi opted for the one place that was likely comfortable and allowed ease of access to Eren’s lips. Shoving Eren’s shoulders back to the sofa, Levi straddled his lap and rushed back to their passionate kiss. He found he enjoyed Eren’s fingers curling over his hips. His uniform was a bit stiff, restricting some of his movements from fluidity, but if it was too troublesome there would be no hesitation to take it off. 

Eren pressed a kiss to his cheek as he caught his breath “Aggressive today, aren’t we? _I like it.”_

Holding his smoldering gaze, Levi ran a fingertip along Eren’s jaw “You’ve got _no_ idea, Eren. I’m not 17 anymore.”

“Then stop telling me and show me,” Eren challenged as a shiver erupted across his skin. Gladly accepting the challenge, Levi stepped his actions up a notch as he began to slip a hand beneath Eren’s shirt. Inching his hand up Eren’s stomach, Levi’s kiss grew feverish. Fighting the sparks of fire wishing to roar ablaze in his veins was difficult, but he managed to quell it with breaking their kiss only to trail several down his throat. A bit of salt lingered on Eren’s bronzed skin, but it didn’t deter him from biting at the crook of his shoulder. Stomach clenching at the sensation, Eren let out a soft inhale. Fingertips dug into his hips, hot breath breezed against his skin, but the discoloration of Eren’s skin as evidence of himself was the greatest rush.

His actions only grew bolder as his fingers toyed with the elastic band of Eren’s shorts. A low growl sounded in Eren’s throat before he roughly seized Levi’s lips. Things were escalating intensely, but neither were paying too much attention to their thoughts. Only actions mattered in the heat of the moment, but one action called an abrupt end to their delight. A heavy handed knock on the front door yanked them from their activity. Sighing with exasperation, Levi rolled his eyes and moved to the door.

“What?!” Levi shouted in frustration as he opened the door. 


	5. Ugh.

Suddenly a flowering cactus was shoved into his hands “Is that any way to greet your mother? I brought you a cactus, now let me in.” 

_“Wait, ma---”_ Levi attempted to warn. Kuchel’s eyes narrowed accusingly as she shoved him aside and pushed her way into the apartment. Farlan shrugged with sympathy as Levi shot him a nearly demonic glare, knowing that the only way she’d have known which apartment he was in. No doubt he looked obviously dishevelled with his hair out of place, his uniform wrinkled, and his typically porcelain skin dusted in peony. Isabel placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked in, laughing a hint as she did so. 

“Did you blow off your mother to blow a _mover?_ ” Kuchel accused as she gestured a thumb towards Eren as he wiped the edges of his mouth. There was no possible way it could get any more embarrassing for a 30 year old man. His fucking mother….had he entered a time warp? Was he 16 years old again?

“Fucking hell, ma!” Levi scowled. “No, not that it’s _any_ of your business what I decide to do in my own apartment anyhow. Aren’t you supposed to be at the theater?!”

With a slap to his back, Farlan snickered “Ohhh man. Levi, Levi, Levi….where did we go wrong with you? What were you thinking?”

“That I’m a grown ass man, now, care to answer my question?” Levi grumbled.

Isabel informed with a smile “The movie wasn’t even two hours, smart one. She wanted to check up on you.”

“Sue me!” Kuchel pouted as she folded her arms over her chest. “Now, are you sure you still want dinner?”

Levi’s brows knit “That was the plan?”

Teasing grin, Kuchel arched a brow suggestively “Really? _Dessert_ over there didn’t ruin your appetite?”

Eren finally broke his silence with a beautiful laugh “Ahaha! Damn, Levi, your mother is absolutely savage.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Levi sighed “Unfortunately. She’s holding a grudge because I didn’t tell her I was home last night.”

Casting her glance to Eren, Kuchel huffed “Do you antagonize your mother, _uhhh----”_

“Eren,” he filled in with a smile “and she’d likely say so, but I do try to make up for it, Ms. Ackerman. I do hope you’ll excuse me for stealing away Levi’s time from you. The movers actually left, so I helped him out with moving in the rest of his things. Nothing else.”

Isabel nodded “That would explain the sweat, lack of breath, and general redness.”

Farlan seemed to be the only one who wanted to point out the obvious as he gestured to his neck “Mhmm, yeah, I don’t think that’s _all_ the physical activity--- **OW!!”**

With a firm hand, Isabel popped the back of his head “Don’t be rude.”

Kuchel took a seat beside Eren with a broad, charming smile “So, Eren, dear, would you care to join us for dinner tonight?”

Levi groaned **_“Seriously, ma?!”_**

“What? You were so keen on _moving furniture_  with him. I can’t know him?” Kuchel asked feigning offense. 

“I’m not a fucking child, that’s why,” Levi snapped in retort before sighing “and, Eren, I am _so_ sorry for this.” 

“Actually, Levi,” Eren beamed as he turned towards Kuchel “I wouldn’t mind to take you up on that invitation, Ms. Ackerman. I’d be honored to join you, and what kind of man would I be to turn down a beautiful woman on her birthday? If you wouldn’t mind, however, I have one stipulation, if I may.”

Grinning, Kuchel patted Eren’s knee “Oh, a such a smooth talker. What is it?”

Tossing a glance to Levi, Eren began “Well, you see, I promised Levi a dinner date when he wasn’t so busy. This hardly seems an opportunity to miss, so I’d like to ask that, though we will join you, Levi and I will sit at an adjacent table by ourselves.”

Farlan shrugged with a nudge to Levi “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Isabel chripped pleasantly “I like it!”

“You make a good case,” Kuchel snickered “so I can agree.”

_“My gods,”_ Levi droned “okay, fine, whatever. I need time to shower and change.”

Rising to his feet, Eren nodded “As do I. Be sure to message me the time and place, yeah?”

“Of course,” Levi chuckled “so, c’mon, I’ll walk you down.” Turning a venomous glare onto his unexpected guests, Levi huffed and escorted Eren out of the apartment. He’d never been more embarrassed in his life, but he had a feeling that was about to get worse. If this dinner was going to happen, he had an inkling that it was going to be the icing on the metaphorical embarrassment cake. Thankfully, Eren hadn’t mentioned it as they got into the elevator. Instead, the back of his hand gently brushed his own. The gesture may have gone unnoticed by some, but it was comforting. 

Once they got down to the first floor and walked to Eren’s car, Eren turned to him “Promise to tell me?”

Sighing, Levi nodded “Sure, and, look, I’m so so---”

Cutting him off with a gentle kiss, Eren shook his head “Too much sighing, and it’s fine, you know. I don’t mind it at all. In fact, my mom is the same damn way. Woman is a firecracker.” With another kiss, one soft lingering touch, Eren hummed “To be continued.” All Levi could do was nod and step back as Eren got into the car. Watching him back out of the parking spot, it hit him that he was taking Eren away from his work. Didn’t he have to open the club and make up for his bartender? Ugh, what kind of mess did he get himself into? Thanks to his company, he was in for one hell of a night.

Returning to make sure they weren’t going to destroy his apartment, Levi jogged back up to his apartment. The second the door opened the atmosphere plummeted. Almost as if they could feel the ire wafting off his skin, Kuchel, Farlan, and Isabel sat on the sectional silently. 

“What the _**hell**_ is wrong with you?!” Levi boomed as he slammed the door. At the rattle of the door he could watch them straighten. “How fucking **dare** you embarrass me like that,” he directed at his mother “I am your son, but that does not mean I am owed any less respect. You had absolutely no right to barge in here and act the way you did.”

At the carry of his rising voice, Kuchel shrank “I’m sorry, Levi, I haven’t seen you in six years. I’m not allowed to poke some fun?”

Shaking his head, Levi fumed “Absolutely not. I love you, I am beyond elated to see you again, to be home, but that does **not** allow you to do what you did. Now, thanks to you, I’m in an even more awkward situation than I could have never prepared for. Wanna know why you don’t know Eren, ma? Because he’s a stripper I met last night, and also **none** of your business. He took me for tea last night and he was the only number I had. I needed help and called him. That’s more than I owe you in explanation.”

_“Levi---”_ Isabel began softly with a furrow in her brow.

Kuchel placed a hand atop Isabel’s “No, no, honey. He’s right. I overstepped. I’m sorry, baby. I would honestly still like to have him at dinner if that’s okay by you. If he managed to enrapture someone as picky as you in one night he must be interesting.”

“Or good at taking off his clothes,” Farlan chuckled.

“Either way,” Kuchel reminded “it was all in good fun. I probably should have stopped at the first jab, and I should have asked to come over.”

Levi nodded “I concur. Ma, you know I always love that you are unapologetically yourself, as I am myself, but you can be a bit overwhelming at times. As for Eren, I can only imagine how he felt sitting through that. I’ve known him for two damn days and this what he gets for coming to help me during work? A normal man would run for the hills and never look back.”

“Good thing he insisted on staying, huh?” Isabel snickered.

Kuchel outstretched her arms “Do you forgive me?”

Hugging his mother tightly, Levi smiled “Of course, provided you don’t make me anymore awkward at dinner. If you do I promise to jump off a cliff and aim for your car.”

Chuckling, she rocked him back and forth “Okayy, I promise. Now, go get dressed! I’ll take your uniform to the cleaners on my way home later, so bring it to me.” Rolling his eyes as his mother swayed them back and forth, Levi nodded and weaseled his way out of her grip. Heading back to his bedroom, he’d thankfully been able to bring some of his wardrobe. Before his shower he disrobed, laid his uniform on the bed, and removed his ribbons and medals. It was then it got into his mind that he was going on a date with Eren, and he should probably dress for it. His mother also enjoyed him dressed up, so he could kill two birds with one beautifully dressed stone once he got out of the shower.

A navy sports coat, a white, collared polo, and a pair of  navy slacks gave him a relaxed, casual elegance that he believed would suit both his mother’s dinner and his date. He honestly was still in shock over it. What kind of man would agree to that after winding up in the middle of the mess his mother started? Why would he agree to such a thing? Did he have a motive for it aside from chalking it up as their dinner date? Whatever his reasonings were, Levi had the plans to investigate them. No normal man would willingly sit through a family dinner with a man he’d known for not even two days. Eren either had to be a complete saint, which he knew was false, or absolutely bonkers, which was entirely plausible. Levi didn’t truly think that he was worth enduring such hell of a first meeting, but he supposed he didn’t get to choose if he was or wasn’t worth it to Eren.

He’d made sure that Eren had the address and the time before leaving, but that meant that in the next couple of minutes, he’d be on a date. It’d been too long since a dinner date, well over a year, and he almost began to wonder if he still knew what to do or how to act. Luckily, he knew there was no acting he had to do. Eren obviously didn’t give a rat’s ass about any facade he could pull. They’d even gone as far as talking about some shitty parts of their lives in just a few minutes, revealing more similarities in themselves. After their disastrous encounter in the apartment to their first outing to a cafe after a lap dance, he was pretty sure nothing could shake him. The thought lingered on even as he announced he’d be driving to dinner separately. During the drive it was still edging into his steady stream of consciousness, but he figured Eren was just a hard man to figure out at first.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, they were only waiting on their missing guest. They’d had to amend their reservation which was, luckily, allowed as Levi split it into two parties instead of one. Stating they needed to be sat near one another was not a problem either. He’d ensured to tip the hostess afterwards for her troubles. Eren arrived within moments of their amendments dressed in a jaw dropped pair of slim fit jeans, a black v-neck shirt, a pair of boots, and a cropped leather jacket. His dress wasn’t what had everyone staring however, that fell to the fact that he arrived with several flowers in hand.

Offering a bouquet of half a dozen roses to Kuchel, Eren breamed “Happy birthday, Ms. Ackerman, may you have many more to continue gracing us all with your presence.” Turning he offered out a bouquet of stunning primroses, baby’s breath, and vivid green tendrils of ivy “And to you, congratulations, I hear these won’t agitate your sense of smell too much as their pollen levels are low.” Finally he turned to Levi and offered a singular, long stemmed, red rose “And another to add to the other. Maybe soon you’ll have your own bouquet, hmm?” Glancing at Farlan he shrugged “Sorry, Farlan, right? I didn’t think you’d appreciate flowers.”

“No harm, no foul,” Farlan chuckled before gesturing to Levi “‘cause watching him blush is the best gift you could have given me. Don’t think I’ve ever seen my brother receive flowers.” 

Isabel and Kuchel placed a delicate kiss on Eren’s cheeks in thanks, and Levi scowled to Farlan “I think it’s nice. Thank you, Eren.”

“Agreed,” Isabel hummed delightedly “it was _very_ sweet and thoughtful of you.

Kuchel winked saucily “Hmm, these are beautiful. He’s a good one, Levi. Steal him or _I_ will.”

Shuddering at the thought, Levi looked to the hostess “Please tell me our tables are ready?” The young woman gave him a nod, grabbed their menus and silverware, and led them across the swank restaurant’s main dining room. Off to the back of the sectioned off back room, Levi and the party were offered a booth and table near the left corner as they asked for their privacy. Eren slid into the booth keeping his back near the door which only made Levi guess why. It was natural for Levi to want to be facing the door, but he also wanted his back against the wall. The booth was a great place for him to be, and judging by the smile on Eren’s face as he slid in, he knew exactly what he’d been doing.

Once everyone had ordered and received their drinks, Eren leaned over the table to whisper “You look _fantastic_ tonight. You get dressed up for me?”

Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned in and teased “What if I did, Eren?”

“Uh, I dunno,” Eren answered as he sat back “got something in mind?”

Levi snickered “No, because I did for my mother, _not_ you.”

“Ouch,” Eren feigned as he placed a hand on his chest before poking some fun “momma’s boy.”

Cringing, Levi shook his head “Considering that I kinda screamed at her after you left, I’d not say so. She hasn’t seen me in so long so I’m catering to her for a bit.” 

Eren nodded “I see. Family is important though, and I like that about you. You’re close to your family.”

“I try to be,” Levi answered as he cleared his throat. From the dim lighting of the restaurant casting a warm glow over Eren’s skin, to the come hither gaze alight with the memories of their earlier activities, Levi’s focus was severely lacking on the conversation. How the hell was he was supposed to do this again?

Breaking the lingering tension, Kuchel spoke up from the adjacent table “So, Eren, I hear you’re a stripper.” At her straightforward words, Levi’s eyes blew wide. Did she really just make that a subject for dinner?! Was she setting out to completely sabotage this?

Much to everyone’s surprise, Eren answered with a quick “Yes, I am.”

Grinning, Kuchel turned a bit in her chair to focus on Eren “I’ve a question about that if you don’t mind.”

“Shoot,” Eren replied with a smile.

“Does the pole really spin?” She inquired curiously.

Eren laughed lightly “Ha, yes, it does! I know it takes away some the appeal, but I do like my flesh on my bones. It spins for our safety due to friction, and it does take some force to make it spin. Aerials are still a bit difficult with it, but that requires more muscle and finesse.”

_“Illusion shattered,”_ Farlan muttered under his breath.

Kicking Farlan beneath the table, Isabel glared “Hush, you. It’s still amazing that you can move like that. You must keep very fit, hmm? What all do you?”

Levi rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law’s obviousness, but Eren gave her a shrug “Working out, practicing, and performing does take its toll. I choreograph most of our new dancer’s routines so that they can focus solely on their basic movements. I own the club, I serve drink, I bartend, and I dance.”

“Jack of all trades,” Kuchel hummed “and you’re how old?”

“32,” Eren answered. 

Raising her brows, Kuchel looked back at Levi “Ooh, 32 years old and a successful business owner. Not bad at _all._ So, how’d you meet my son?”

Fighting his own choking, Levi was glad Eren answered without missing a beat “I first met Levi 12 years ago at a carnival before he shipped off to basic training. We met again the other night when I was working.”

Casting her gaze back to Isabel, Kuchel questioned “Is he the one you were talking about?”

“Mhmm,” Isabel responded as she sipped her water. “Look at him.” 

Finally chiming in, Levi rolled his eyes “Of course. They set me up. Farlan and Isabel sent me to drink and flirt with him apparently.”

“Looks like it worked,” Farlan beamed victoriously. 

“Fair enough,” Levi huffed as conversation about Isabel’s plans for the nursery suddenly sprang a topic. He was a bit thankful that the conversation separated the table so that he could return to speaking with Eren. Admitting that he wanted their time to continue in their own little bubble of time and space felt off, but he wasn’t going to contradict what he felt. “So, Eren, wanna tell me what makes a man agree to something crazy like this?”

Eren reached across the table for Levi’s hand and held his gaze “Aside from insanity? An insatiable desire in my quest for knowledge about you. This helps me learn at a pretty interesting curve.”

“No sane man would agree to this,” Levi reasoned “so I will take insanity as a perfectly good reason. As for the other? Well, knowing more about me….there’s not much to learn really.”

Grinning, Eren replied “Liar; there’s always something to learn about a person if you only look. Tell me, how’s the job hunt faring? With your skill set there’s a lot you could do I’m sure.”

“Community college is looking for a French professor. Although, I’m sure they may pick another language of mine in the future if they wish should there be an interest. It’s the most logical choice, as I don’t want to be stuck behind a screen,” Levi informed with a sigh.

Tapping his finger onto the back of Levi’s hand, Eren shook his head and knit brows “Remember how I deal with sighs? First one is a pass, but don’t you need a degree for teaching?”

Levi’s cheeks began to heat as he recalled Eren’s surprising kiss “Uh, yes, but not in teaching. Community college is a little lax. You need an advanced degree in the field and that’s about it. Luckily I have one in linguists, one in French, and one in computer coding and cyber forensics. The last ones were only two years.”

“Aren’t you talented?” Eren cooed softly.

Recalling Eren’s education, Levi inquired “What about you?”

“Nothing quite as fancy,” he chuckled “but I went through nursing and have a couple of certificates, like phlebotomy, bartending, and even stripping.”

Bewildered by the fact a stripping certification existed, Levi tilted his head in puzzlement “They have a degree for that?”

“A certain program yes, so technically I could teach it if I wanted,” Eren replied.

“Then I learned something new,” Levi smiled “so after all this you still wanted to come to my mother’s birthday dinner. Was it because my family embarrassed me?”

With a huff of air, Eren shook his head “Do you think so lowly of yourself to assume this is pity? Of course not. I got a bit of a laugh out of it myself, because my mother is the same way. You should should remember, you met her.”

_“What?”_ Levi blurted. “I think I’d have remembered that.”

“I didn’t technically introduce her to you, so that you’d think nothing of her watching you with my phone. ‘A perfect gentleman, handsome, sweet, and oh-so polite’ says Carla, aka my mother. She has a wonderful impression of you. I told you not to freak out when I took you, because I had a feeling she’d give it away. To my dismay, she managed to keep it under wraps,” Eren explained with a snicker.

Levi groaned “Are you kidding? I mean, I can see it a bit now. You two look sort of similar. I assumed she was an ex’s mom or like your aunt. Mother though….you got me on that one. I don’t know to feel about a first impression I didn’t know I was making, but I guess it’s more honest that way.”

“That was the point,” Eren nodded “and you made one that stuck with her. Coming in for chocolates really sealed it. She got a little giddy every single time you said ‘yes ma’am,’ haha. She thinks you’re just the cutest thing, and I gotta agree with her."

_“Uh huh,”_ Levi hummed “but what about that daughter comment? Does that mean you have a sister?”

“I do,” Eren replied “and you saw her earlier today as well behind the counter serving coffee. She’s adopted, but no less my sister. Sometimes she can be a pain, but I love her to death.”

Tossing a glare to Farlan, Levi narrowed his eyes “Ohhh, I _know_ the feeling.”

Reaching over, Eren placed a finger to Levi’s jaw and pulled it back until Levi’s gaze was returned to him “Hey, over here. You can’t be mad at him or Isabel for what they did. They brought you back to me, Levi.”

Eyes widening in surprise at his words, Levi exhaled “Uhh, are you saying you pined after an awkward teenager who screamed in your ear?”

“You mean an adorably shy boy who also moaned in my ear?” Eren drawled as his fingertip finally slipped from his jaw. “I told you, I did _always_ hope I’d find you again. The mind tends to wander when left without an ending, you know.”

Using the opportunity to sate some of his curiosity, Levi posed him the question “So, were you waiting on it to happen, or just pleasantly surprised when it did?”

“The world works in mysterious ways,” Eren began “so I suppose it was more surprise. How’d you recognize me?”

Levi gestured to Eren’s throat “Your tattoos told me I was right, but, Eren, let me say that I’ve been around the world, and I’ve never seen someone with eyes as beautiful as yours. What about me? I guess I didn’t change much in a dozen years.”

Wolfish smile on his lips, Eren thanked him “Aww, thank you, I’m honored. Your smile and your presence are unmistakable. It may be a little hard to explain, but I’ve never forgotten how stunning you are when you finally flash a smile.”

Abhorring the fact of how easily his skin showed his flush, Levi decided to just drop any attempt to hide it “Thank you. You know, I have to be honest with you. You said the mind tends to wander when there’s no ending, and I have to agree. When I was in basic training all my friends had their boyfriends or girlfriends back home, and I kept thinking to myself what would have happened if I’d have found you sooner. I still would have gone, no doubt in my mind, but would I have had that too? I couldn’t stop thinking about it back then. Of course I was pretty naive back then, and I didn’t think my career would be my military service. I was practically married to it, and I know it wouldn’t have worked if I would have found you before.” 

“I appreciate your candor,” Eren beamed brightly “and I’m glad to hear that it wasn’t just me thinking that. If you were so married to your service, did you have any relationships?”

Dreading that question, Levi grimaced “A few, but I wasn’t the best at keeping them. I was very driven to push forward in my rank and perform to the utmost of my ability. I dated a few fellow servicemen, but the problem was this; most were there for their contract, their schooling, and then they were gone. New boots don’t understand career servicemen’s drive to make a life of it. They lack that ambition for it, and there’s nothing wrong with that, but I kept getting that question of ‘what do you wanna do when you get out,?' It was signing a new contract and giving my soul on loan. They were starry eyed kids, and I wasn’t anymore. Too different for anything to work, and too busy to care trying anymore.”

Eren listened intently and nodded “I can see that, but I have to say that I’m glad they didn’t work out. You’re here and I don’t care that they missed out, because it’s _my_ gain.”

“Haha! Wow, you’re honest,” Levi chuckled openly enough to draw momentary attention “but I like it. It’s refreshing. What about you though, huh? Any relationships to take your mind off the awkward teen from your dreams?”

“A good handful, but none liked the idea of me still stripping. I refuse to stop if the club needs me, and not a lot of people can’t handle it. Either they accept it or move on, as I will not risk my business,” Eren stated flatly.

Understanding, Levi replied “Why risk your livelihood when people are temporary? I know a little something about that myself, and some just won’t understand it no matter how hard you try. It’s smarter to keep yourself up rather than cater to someone else.”

“Do you see it as an issue?” Eren asked rhetorically, having already known his answer.

“That you take your clothes off? No. That people think that entitles them to tell you a relationship means you have to stop? Yes, that’s asinine at the least,” Levi offered in thinly veiled disgust. 

Eren grinned “How sweet of you to say? A lot of people just can’t stand the public nature of it. They see it as an invasion of our bedroom. Tell me, what’s your one favorite non-physical feature of someone?”

“Hmm,” Levi hummed in false contemplation “I’d have to say that while intelligence is nice, it’s their insight that I need the most. Obviously, I never outgrew all of my awkward tendencies. I’m clumsy with words, and best with action. I can’t always express myself well, and I need someone that can see through it sometimes without me having to fail and fumble over myself. What’s yours?”

“I think I can manage alright. If I had to pick, I’d say realism. I’ve got my head in the clouds, I like to dream and think, but I’m not always easy to ground. Plans don’t get done sometimes, because I think it through realistically. So, someone to ground me and be my logic would be nice. A good sense of humor is a close second,” he grinned. 

Levi rolled his eyes “Of course it is, and I’d have to say that I’m not known for dreaming. I’m more rigid and factual, so logic is my wheelhouse. Out of curiosity, what’s your favorite physical characteristic?”

Answering quickly, Eren gestured to Levi’s mouth “Teeth; I like smiles. Being able to light up a room by simply smiling will make me fawn over someone, and yours?”

Knowing that they both used their reasonings for how they noticed one another, Levi laughed as he spoke “Ha, eyes. I like eye contact, and I find myself lost in a beautiful pair of eyes.” 

“Don’t get too lost,” Eren teased “because I’d like to take you out again. Can I?”

Humming, Levi smirked “Mmmm, maybe.”

Cutting in Kuchel snickered “That means yes! He didn’t say no!”

Narrowing his eyes, Levi twisted to face his mother “Excuse you. Have you been eavesdropping this _entire_ time?”

“Just now,” she responded.

“Then go back to not eavesdropping,” he quipped “I’m on a date.”

Beaming, Eren shook his head “Nah, that’s alright. You can tell me later. Looks like it’s time to eat.” As he’d looked to the door it appeared that their waitress was bringing out their food. Thankfully that meant that their conversations all around the board would soon die and there would only be the small talk between bites. He was rather glad that his family kept mostly to themselves during it. Basic conversation flow was nice and easy as he ate, and he was having a good bit of fun with Eren. It had been more than a while since he’d found himself believing that he had a genuine connection to someone, and thinking that person was Eren was boggling. Life did seem to have sense of humor for acting in its current manner, but what he could do? There was no denying it, and so he opted to be a passenger to the passage of time. Allowing the evening to pass him by with fun surrounded by family and the guy he was pretty sure he liked wasn’t a bad way to start off his retirement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dinner/Flowers


	6. It's Mine

Eren went as far as to order his mother dessert, and she’d been absolutely giddy. Watching her sheer joy over chocolate lava cake was probably the highlight of the evening. Part of Levi wanted to say it was to make a good impression, but the other part of him knew better. Making him smile came with seeing his mother happy, so he chalked it up to Eren getting two things he wanted for the price of one tiny confection. Battling it out for the check wasn’t even an option in Eren’s mind when it came to the rest of the night. Splitting it wasn’t to be had either, causing a soft pout to form on Levi’s face. Was Eren ever going to let him pay for something? At least he was able to not be fought for leaving the tip himself. Then it struck him, that was his stipulation for the next date that he already knew he wanted. 

Before leaving and heading to their separate vehicles, Eren thanked Kuchel for the invitation and wound up with a more than enthusiastic hug from her. It was a bit surprising to see, but Levi found himself smiling as even Isabel gave him a quick hug in thanks. Deciding to drag him outside before anyone else insisted on stealing away Eren’s time, Levi smiled and led him out by the hand. Once outside Eren headed towards his car while Levi happily trailed behind him.

“So, have an answer for me?” Eren inquired with a teasing lilt as they reached the car. Placing his hands on his leather jacket, Levi tugged him close before stealing a kiss. Softly humming into the kiss, Eren allowed himself to bask in the delight of the fleeting embrace.

Upon pulling away, Levi smiled “Sure, but on one condition; I get to pay next time.”

“Deals are often seal with a kiss,” Eren beamed before stealing a chaste kiss “so, deal. How about you use my number for something and text me sometime?”

Through a slight haze, Levi nodded “Okay. I’ll see you.”

“Most definitely,” Eren replied “best dessert in the house.” 

“In that case,” Levi snickered “how about one more?” Eren grabbed him quickly for a fierce kiss. Smothered in the passion of a whirlwind kiss, Levi lost himself in each second of Eren’s kiss. Deep, lingering kisses drained each ounce of resistance from him. Though he knew he needed to leave, and let Eren do so, he couldn’t find it in himself to be the one to tear away from him. After everything they’d spoken of it was clear to him that Eren was someone he didn’t want to let go of. Dinner and dessert was likely to come with something else had they been alone, and with Eren’s kiss he found himself yearning for it. How was he supposed to be fine ripping himself away from that man?

Calling from behind them, there was a chorus of “Ooooooohhhh.” 

Retracting from the kiss, the pad of Eren’s thumb brushed down Levi’s lips “See you, Levi.”

“Yeah,” Levi responded as he caught his breath “see you.” Knowing full well that his cheeks were flushed to a merlot, Levi rolled his eyes and walked back to see his family waiting for him. They all gave Eren a wave as he drove out of the parking lot, but he wasn’t daft. It was not the end of the spiel he was going to receive from his family. 

Kuchel’s eyes brightened as she regarded him “I like him, Levi. I’ve never seen you so invested in a conversation before.”

Farlan sighed “Yeah, the conversation was what he was invested in. You didn’t see that hickey on Eren’s neck peeping out above his collar? Call me crazy, but I don’t think Eren did that himself.”

“You’re right,” Levi shrugged “I did it before you all interrupted our afternoon. May have gotten a lot more than that  _ twice  _ if hadn’t been for you lot.”

Casting in her thoughts, Isabel snickered “Well, judging from that display his feelings are mutual. Sorry to be involved, but I have to say he seems like a good guy.”

“He is,” Levi offered quickly “and I’m glad you like him.”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kuchel prodded “Ahh! I love it! How do you think it’ll go?’”

Brushing her off, Levi shrugged “I don’t know. We’ll see how he is in bed first.”

Smacking his shoulder, Kuchel recoiled “Levi!”

“What?” He grinned wildly. “I’m only half kidding. Now, I gotta get going. I’ll see you guys another time. I’ve got to go do some grocery shopping and get a better closet.” There was momentary flack given, but it was in good fun. Levi decided to let the comments slip by as he bid them farewell. It was getting late in the night, and there were already so many things that he needed to get done. Moving in was taking more work than he had effort to expend on it. Unfortunately, it was something that he had to do, so the next two hours consisted of spending more money.

Suits were needed as well as casual clothing, but he did need a good bit of everything. Kitchen stocking was the part which took the most time. He wasn’t used to spending more than a couple hours free time in his own place, and he didn’t have a job settled yet. Not knowing how long he’d be in his new apartment, Levi wasn’t sure what he’d time to make. Guessing was his best, and only, option at the time. Whatever happened he was sure that cooking would be a hinky activity at best. He wasn’t the world’s worst cook, but he certainly wasn’t the best by any means. If it was simple, he could manage, but he’d never really taken the time to learn much.

By the time he got back to the apartment, got everything settled in, and got comfortable in bed, he decided to set his alarm. Thanking the lucky stars above, he had an interview in the morning to prepare for, but that also meant that he had to be up and ready for it. While setting up several alarms, Levi fought back a smile as he noticed a text pop up on his screen.

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Hey, Soldier, whatcha up to? _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Laying in bed; you working? _

Immediately after sending the message, Levi groaned. That message could have construed in many a form, and he had no idea which way that Eren was going to take it. For a moment he wondered if any of them would be bad, but after thinking it through he came to the conclusion that it really didn’t matter when it came to Eren. However he planned on taking it was how things would play out. If Eren wanted it to be suggestive Levi was likely going to roll with that too. 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Oooh, too bad I am working. It’s a bit early to be in bed isn’t it?  _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Is it now? Well, I have an interview in the morning, so I need to rest. _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ A damn near tragedy, but how are you feeling about the interview? Not too stressed are you? _

How sweet of him to ask. Of course his flirting was just part of his nature, but Levi found that he liked that about Eren. Laughing at it just eased some of the building anxieties he was indeed having about the idea of the interview.

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ A bit. I’ve not interviewed for a position in a while, and not to mention this job stands between me and a computer screen. I’d like to have my first option, but life doesn’t like it when you assume things for yourself. Make sure you don’t work too hard tonight. _

****_To: Levi  
_ ****_From: Eren  
_ _ I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Major. Get up for a bit, make yourself some tea, and lay down. It should help take some stress off, as for myself, well, that’s what this is for.  
_ _ -Attachment.jpg _

Upon receiving the text, Levi had to laugh. Eren in his vest and mini shorts sloshing around a glass of red wine wasn’t what he expected.

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ You’re sweet, Eren, thank you. Surprising choice relaxation method though, as I didn’t expect you to say drink tea. What else is surprising is that you’re drinking already. _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Drinking is the only way to make it through the night sometimes. 26 hours is a long time, ya know. I got some food on my stomach to soak it up, so I’ll be fine. What other options were available to me? I could have said there are plenty ways to resolve tension, but none that are applicable…or more like none I want to be applicable.  _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Geez, Eren! You need some rest, but I admit that I’m puzzled. What do you mean by that? _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Getting laid involves something I don’t want to be applicable. Good stress relief,  sure, but I don’t really want to suggest someone else putting any part of them near you. I promise that when I’m not so understaffed I’ll get some sleep. I’m more worried about you. _

Snickering at that answer, Levi found himself wondering just how far he could push Eren’s buttons. He didn’t like the idea of Eren being up so late, barely sleeping, running on fumes, and likely turning nocturnal, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. Keeping him awake and on his toes, however, was something that he could definitely manage.

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Awww, why not, Eren?  _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ I licked it, so it’s mine. _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ You haven’t licked anything in 12 years, Eren. You’ve kissed me, but does that really count? _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Licked it good enough to be remembered after those 12 years, and I’d say it counts for something alright. Don’t entirely know what, but something.  _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Mmm, that you did. You kept true to your word, but we’re adults. I can do as I please, and I think I will since you brought that up. _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ You can certainly do what you will, but who will you call for that late night romp, huh? _

Deciding to have a bit of fun with him, there was one way to test Eren’s limits a bit. Fumbling around for the bedside table drawer, Levi blindly searched for something he’d hidden. While holding the phone between his chin and shoulder, Levi procured the cylindrical bottle of silk lubricant he’d placed in the bedside table. He had yet to break in the bed, so why not have some fun at Eren’s expense? There was one more thing to grab, to make things much quicker, and just maybe he could play a game with him and see if he could catch on.

Answering the phone, Eren scoffed “Oh  _ ha ha, _ am I your phone call? Cause I hate to say it, but I do have to be here in case we suddenly get busy.”

“Shame,” Levi shrugged before lulling “so what is your shift tonight? Mixing drinks, serving drinks, or taking off your clothes?”

Eren hummed “Hmmm, I don’t know yet. Depends on where I’m needed most. Right now the bar is kinda slow, it’s a Sunday night, so as a server or bartender I’m not really needed. We have enough dancers tonight, but I may go on stage if someone needs a break.”

Levi sighed “Well, then it doesn’t sound like you’re needed all that much, now does it?”

“Are you trying to get me to leave?” Eren purred. “Because that’s what it sounds like to me. You’re awful bold tonight, Levi.” Just hearing the enticing purr of his name rolling from Eren’s lip in that teasingly sensual tone sent a shiver rushing down his spine. He wasn’t so sure he could play this game with Eren and win if he kept speaking in that low, flirty tone.

“Nope,” Levi responded with an exaggerated pop of his lips “just stating the obvious. If I wanted you to come over, Eren, I’d have asked you to. I got a lot bolder with age.”

“Is that so?” Eren replied casually. “How bold are you talking exactly? Bold enough to drive to the club?”

Levi rolled his eyes at the words “Not tonight, but maybe another night if I was that  _ hard up.”  _ Part of him had to laugh at that. If only Eren knew what he was up to on the other end of the phone as he shimmied off his boxers. Kicking them further under the blankets wasn’t exactly part of the plan, but it didn’t really matter much. It was his apartment, his bed, and his sheets to ruin. The bed had to get broken in somehow, didn’t it? Who cared if he slept naked afterwards.

Coughing momentarily, Eren cleared his throat “Erm, yeah, well, that would be a good reason. Did you plan on scratching that itch another time then? Or unwinding with tea that will also help you sleep?”

“Meh,” Levi huffed “I don’t know yet. I’m already in bed and I’m not really in a position to want to leave it. I’m already _ so  _ comfortable.” 

At Levi’s pout, Eren chuckled sweetly “Aww, poor baby is already comfortable, huh? What ever shall he do?”

His feigned, playful concern earned a short chortle “Ha, I wonder, Eren. I’m sure I can find some way to relax before going to bed.” 

Practically hearing the brow quirk, Eren questioned “Oh yeah? By doing what exactly?”

Toying with him, Levi suggested “Dunno, maybe you can use your imagination. I’m sure you have an overactive one. Maybe I planned on sleeping and just taking a hot bath in the morning.” Yeah, he had a plan to get clean in the morning, but for the moment all he wanted to be was filthy. All it took was a bit of his own imagination, but more of his memory recollection. Remembering just how Eren’s lips felt against his throat, how his hands moved over his hips, or how he sounded when his voice got gravelly and deep. It was just enough to have him forgetting about regulating his breathing, a bit too breathy being too sharp of an inhale, or too quick a breath, would likely alert Eren to exactly what he was doing. 

Luckily, Eren hadn’t caught onto his game as he slipped the black ring of his favorite stimulator around the base of his cock. It had been a while since he’d even had the energy or will to get himself off with some help, but what was some well needed stress relief with the sound of Eren’s voice in his ear?

“Give me one second, okay? I need to run a drink out, then I’ll take a break and sneak outside,” Eren mentioned softly.

“Okay,” Levi answered through bated breath. Why would Eren want to sneak out? Did he just not like talking around others, or was it the fact that it was unprofessional? Last he checked Eren was the boss, he could do what he damn well wanted, but leading by example was the best route to take when running a business. No matter what the reasoning behind it, it gave Levi a moment to sat the phone down and get a bit more comfortable. Freed of inhibition only for a moment, Levi allowed himself to lean his head back, close his eyes, and focus only on what he knew Eren would feel like were he there. Entering a finger into himself, rubbing against the muscular walls gently, Levi already felt the flare of heat in his veins.

When Eren’s voice could be heard faintly in the background it only spurred his actions. Beginning a rhythm of subtle thrusts, Levi took his time enjoying and acclimating to the feeling. A second finger pushed in as he began to scissor and splay his fingers to widen the muscles in preparation. It might have been a while, but it was an electric feeling he’d never forget as his a thrust drove against his prostate. Chewing on his lip to keep himself from being heard, Levi gave another few thrusts before slicking lubricant over the second part of his toy. A oblong shaped prostate stimulator with just the soft humming vibration was silent enough, yet strong enough, to get the job done. 

Just as he gave the toy a bit of push into his body, Eren’s voice rang in his ear “Levi, you still there?”

Gritting his teeth as he’d twisted the vibration setting, he answered “Mhmm.”

Assuming something was wrong, Eren prodded “You sure though? You don’t sound so enthused.”

Fighting for composure as he wiggled his hips, Levi cleared his throat _“Erm,_ sorry, I’m here. I promise that speaking to you is a pleasure to be had.”

“Is that so?” Eren snickered. “Well, I’m in the car which means I can say what I want.”

A bit puzzled, Levi questioned “And you weren’t saying what you wanted to in the club?”

Chuckling, Eren answered “Fuck no. I was trying to watch my mouth around the customers. So, what were thinking calling me, huh?”

“That hearing your voice is a nice stress combattant,” Levi answered with a cheeky tone. “Why did you think I called you?”

“Hoping you wanted me to ditch the place,” Eren replied honestly “but it’s not like I could leave anyway. Hearing you say it would have been nice though.”

“Ah, yeah? Well, what would you have done, Eren? I mean, I’m _really_ tired,” Levi posed with a thinly veiled ulterior motive.

Sensing it, Eren hummed “Mmm, I’m sure I can give my overactive imagination a whirl, but judging by the rustling I’ve been hearing between your speaking, the inflection of your voice as you can’t lower it, and your slow reaction time, I’d say you don’t need me for much of anything but my voice.”

“Clever boy,” Levi sighed “I was wondering how long it’d take you.”

Shivering, Eren responded “It’s a sound I’ve longed to hear again for too long, but one I’ve never forgotten. Remembering that breathy little pant before you screamed my name is something my dreams still contain, Levi. Been doing it since you called?”

“No,” Levi answered as his breath stunted “just got to the good part, but I just can’t get anywhere having to be quiet like this.” Turning the phone on speaker, Levi replied “Much better.” Tossing back his blanket, Levi ensured he’d be able to hear the silken honey of Eren’s voice as his hips moved into gentle thrust. Hand moving along his shaft with each thrust, he no longer had to worry about keeping his mewls suffocated by chewing his lip. Eren was privy to each and every moan that tumbled off his lips.

Taking a moment to enjoy himself, Eren lulled “Damn, Levi, you know just how to tease a man don’t you?”

“You, _ ah, _ suggested it,” Levi answered in a breathy retort.

“Guess I have to take full responsibility, huh?” Eren prodded before placing the receiver of his phone closer to his mouth. Voice dangerously low, he purred “Maybe you should think back to the apartment, baby. Pick up where we left off, yeah? Slinging you back to the sofa, no interruptions, just you and me and the sound of our breath mingling together as my teeth graze your collarbone. I know you’re weak there and your stomach. Trailing gentle nips and kisses down your bare chest, licking a hot trail down to your hips, fingers caressing your inner thigh; how beautiful the sounds you make are, Levi. Let me hear you.”

All he ever had to do was ask, with a voice like that he’d have likely done anything, “ _ Fuck, Eren~~  _ Keep going, _ please,  _ almost there.”

Being the generous man he was, Eren gladly continued with rousing words “Clothes discarded to the floor, hands roaming over each inch of porcelain flesh, tasting every piece of you, I want to feel out all of you. Can you feel it, Levi, hot breath on your skin, hand wrapped around your cock, stroking you firmly while I’m inside you?” Eren’s voice drove him to climax with mental images racing through his head. With every uttered word Levi’s mind pictured each touch, every taste, and the sound of Eren’s sultry low voice, his actions increased. How a man could drive him to climax with just his voice he didn’t know, but he was more than thankful. 

Unfortunately for Eren, Levi wasn’t letting Eren hear anything past it. Getting off as he screamed Eren’s name was reserved for in person only. There wasn’t enough coherence left in his mind during it’s orgasm high to hang up, but there was enough to throw the heavy comforter overtop to drown out all sound. It had been far too long since an orgasm slammed into him that hard, but he was already prepared in thinking Eren had better deliver all he’d spoken and more. A man like Eren didn’t speak empty platitudes, or act hollowly, and so he was more than ready for what Eren was going to dish out. Likely he’d wind up having to catch some hell for leaving out the best part, but that was the fun of it.

As caught his breath and moved around to clean up, he grabbed the phone “Thanks, Eren, you’re a peach.” 

Obviously pouting, Eren huffed “You’re welcome, only sad I didn’t get to hear you. Is that reserved or something?”

Through a yawn, Levi answered “Yeah, it is, for when you fuck me for real. Now, you go back to work. I need to get some sleep. I suddenly find myself lacking energy, but stress free.”

“Damn,” Eren coughed “I’ll remember you said that. Goodnight, Levi, sleep well. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Eren, I hope work goes well,” Levi bid softly before hanging up. Out of all the things in the world, he’d not thought his night would end with more cleaning. Thankfully, it had made him sleepy, and he didn’t have enough time to be stressed out over the possibility of not landing the job when he’d fallen asleep nearly the moment he got comfortable. Eren’s siren song worked like a charm; it not only ensnared him, but it had him thinking that if he fell for Eren, he didn’t really want to be saved. He was no longer afraid of falling and being met with the ground, because he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t give it everything he had to chase down the one man who kept his promise, the one man he’d never forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Toys


	7. A New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I'm aware today is the last day for this. I will be updating the next chapters soon. I popped my knee out of socket thanks to some snow (fucking snow in the south in March....). I'll be getting to the chapters as soon as possible in order to get it finished :3 Thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses  
> Neko

Waking the next morning feeling a bit refreshed, yet a bit disgusting, Levi woke nearly an hour before his alarm had the chance. Luckily, that meant he could take a long, relaxing shower and enjoy a cup of tea before having to get dressed for his interview. Standing beneath the gentle pulse of the shower stream relaxed the tension in his muscles and allowed him to destress. Last night had certainly helped take his mind off some things, but it was in his nature to always be thinking of the backup options in case plan A didn’t succeed. It wasn’t an easy thing to just try to turn off, but he was hoping that his contingency plan wouldn’t have to come in handy. He’d never had hopes of being a professor, but, growing up with his mother as a high school English teacher, he knew that he’d have some help with learning the ropes.

After his shower and a cup of tea, he dressed in a black and silver suit. It had been a long while since he’d worn a suit, about seven, but he hoped he didn’t appear too overly dressed for the job. Community college wasn’t as strict on dress code as the regular schools and universities, but he wanted to make a good impression. He straightened his tie, put in his contacts, and headed off for the school. Summer term was in session, so he didn’t expect too many students roaming around the halls. With some luck he’d be able to find his way around the campus without stopping one of the students to ask for some help navigating his way around.

What he hoped and what he got, however, were two vastly different things. Of course he expected there to be a few different buildings, but he didn’t expect 11 spread out so vastly. Four were clustered at the bottom of the campus, numbers raised on each north facing side, while there were four at the top of the hill for agricultural based studies, and three to the east for those certificate programs. It shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was get around, but parking near the building labeled with a one seemed like the first place to start. Parking was much easier to find than where he needed to be at least, so he parked on the second row before getting out. 

Beginning his journey of the campus, Levi pulled open one of the double doors at the entrance and was immediately taken aback. For a community college they’d definitely stepped up the designs. A glass-backed elevator was located to the left along with what appeared to be a conference room with glass siding, and off to the right there were multiple classrooms lining the halls. Levi found himself on the first floor of what looked to be a science and computer building. Much to his surprise he found himself examining the displays of events in the area located in cases carved out of the walls as he wove through the hall. It startled him as he peered over the edge of the oblong areas through the hall; noticing they were full of potting soil and live plants just beginning to blossom with vibrant hues of gold and rose. The funding for the community college had to border on outrageous, but overall it did have a elegance to the atmosphere.

Finding himself walking aimlessly around the halls, Levi knew it had been a good idea to leave a half hour early. There were no signs as to where anything was and certainly no maps. He’d just have to track someone down despite it feeling like an abandoned ghost town. A couple of the classrooms he’d passed had been in session, but he wasn’t about to interrupt anyone’s learning on his account. Thankfully, when he rounded a corner he noticed a tall, lithe brunette woman with tanned skin and soft freckles dotting her cheeks. Judging by her worn jeans and simple t-shirt, she could have passed for a student, but the ID tag clipped to her belt loop told him otherwise. As he approached the woman her piercing gold eyes and angular features conflicted the idea in his head upon first meeting her. She’d reminded him of a man he’d known while in the service.

“Excuse me, miss,” Levi began politely “would you happen to know the way to---”

“Ha,” she snickered before he’d even finished “if you’re looking for the sciences classes they’re on the second floor of this building, social classes are in the next building located on the bottom floor while business classes on the second, and history and language classes are scattered on the top and bottom of the third building in this line, but the continuing education and workforce classes are in the fourth. That solve everything for you?” Levi had to smile facetiously, this woman assumed he was a student. Although, he couldn’t necessarily blame her, he could rebuke her assumption by asking what student wore suits to classes.

Shaking his head, Levi gave a short laugh “Hah, I’m no student, though I suppose it may be nice to know I’ll likely be teaching in the third building of this section of campus. My name is Levi Ackerman and I’m here to speak with the dean.”

Hand over her mouth, the woman cackled and smacked him on the back “Hahaha!! Sorry, man, but you’re a bit small for a teacher ain’t ya? These kids might chew you up and spit you out. C’mon, I’ll show you to the dean’s office. It’s the next building over. You parked in the wrong place, because the buildings further down have signs out front that’ll tell you what offices and classes are in each building.”

Pitching forward from the unexpected strength behind her action, Levi grinned “Ah, erm, yes. I do believe I did park in a rather inopportune spot. May I ask your name and what you teach?”

While leading him out the back of the building she glanced back “Ymir, I teach welding, automotive repair, and diesel mechanics in the workforce building. You here about the French professor position?”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered “is it the only one available or something?”

“Nah, you just don’t look like you’d be up for intramural recreation or rock climbing is all,” came the snickering response as they headed into the next building. “Campus bookstore is to your right and this hallway will take you to the dean’s office. Veer a left here and a right at the fork. You’ll see a staircase headed down to the first floor on your right, but the dean’s office is straight ahead. He shouldn’t be busy this morning. Good luck, Mr. Ackerman.”

Clearing his throat, Levi nodded “Yes, thank you very much. Enjoy your morning.” Preparing himself as he mentally checked over each probable question in his head, Levi made the way to the dean’s office. The trek was much shorter than he’d anticipated, but he was as ready as he’d ever be. Much to his surprise there was no secretary or front desk awaiting him, just an office with “Dean Arlert” in a silver nameplate holder on the door. He knocked carefully on the door and held his breath. In the next moment the door swung open to the tune of a rather chipper looking man in a grey tweed suit. Matching the man’s contagious smile, Levi smile and offered out his hand.

“You must be Mr. Ackerman,” the dean beamed brightly as he shook Levi’s hand fimly “Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you. Why don’t you step in and we’ll begin?” 

Levi nodded “Of course sir. Nice to meet you.” Following him past the threshold, Levi gladly took a seat in front of the mahogany desk. No part of the man appeared to be represented by his station except maybe the suit. Long, honey blonde hair was tied back and bright, rounded cerulean eyes offset the traditional mindset of a dean. He’d expected an older man in his 50’s or 60’s, and not the bubbly man in front of him.

Yanking him from his thoughts, the man fumbled through a filing cabinet and flopped it on the desk “So, Mr. Ackerman, you’re quite qualified in your respective fields. What makes you want to suddenly become a professor?”

Answering honestly, Levi shrugged “If I knew I could tell you, but I can only speculate at this point. I’ve seen a lot of horrible things in my life, done a lot of them, but I feel like I might actually have a better purpose in teaching. My mother is teacher, I know it’s not easy and I know it’s pretty thankless to some. Educating the next legislators, the next teachers, doctors, mechanics, soldiers,…..none of that matters in French. What matters is making a difference in the life of a kid. I’d be teaching them to have fun while doing something that they are mandated to take. Teaching people how to view things differently and how to take situations they may not initially enjoy and morph them into something that may help them is the purpose. Languages are an art form and they aren’t made out for everyone, but it’s my job to make sure they learn it and maybe have a bit of fun along the way.”

Nodding throughout his answer, the dean smiled “I like that you’re honest, Mr. Ackerman. It’s true that we require our students to take six credit hours of language. They don’t have many options available simply because we don’t have the funding to do so. French and Spanish are things that they had in high school, so you’re right that they may feel pressured and not enjoy it. You readily acknowledge the problems you’ll face, but I want to know something else. I’ve called and spoken with your commanding officers. I’ve heard a very mixed review about you. You are aware this is not a militant operation; they’re kids.”

Shaking his head, Levi disagreed “No, they’re not kids. They’re adults who are learning how the world works and operates, but it isn’t my job to prepare them for all the hardship that comes with it. They’re in college which means they haven’t even gotten to experience everything the world has to offer yet, but they damn sure are aware of what’s going on around them. They have opinions and thoughts and voices to issues that need to be respected. I may have been a rather harsh man in my role in the military and that’s because that’s what those men and women needed. These students don’t need that from me, but they do need someone who understands and respects them.”

“Well, that was not the answer I expected from you, Mr. Ackerman, but it is one I can say I concur with,” came the surprising answer “but I admit that your superiors found you to be a rather a good instructor to those in your unit. Your references are spectacular as are your qualifications. I even had a dear friend of mine call about you, which I found odd, but nonetheless good as they’re not someone who speaks empty words. I know you’re aware you’re here for a professor position, but I’d also like to mention we need some people in the academic support center. With your qualifications you’d also make a great tutor.”

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle “Haha, well, depending on what I’d be needed for I wouldn’t mind helping for an hour or two a day. I’m well aware of adjunct pay, so I’m sure it would help.”

Sighing, Dean Arlert replied “It definitely couldn’t hurt. As an adjunct you’ll be paid per class. You’ll have 3 seated classes, but if you’d like we can make that four and cut out the online class we’d had scheduled.”

“As I’m only beginning I would appreciate only seated classes,” Levi stated “but you’re speaking as though I’ve already been hired.”

“Oh, but you have,” he grinned broadly “I wouldn’t have asked you here today if I hadn’t already made up my mind. You’re new and things will take a while to adjust, but you’ll have all the help you need. There were only two other candidates who may have had teaching experience, but they didn’t have much else to speak of. You’ve got glowing recommendations, stellar qualifications, but no experience. It finds a way to balance out. You’ll be kept an eye on, no doubt, but don’t let that stress you.”

Knowing it wouldn’t be a problem, Levi smiled “I’m used to that, so that’s no problem. Finding out my style I believe will be the largest challenge, but as you stated, I have all the help I need.”

“Indeed you will,” he offered as he got to his feet “and we can use your expertise in computer programming and Spanish if you’d like in the support center. I’ll take you on a tour of campus, show you to the rooms you’ll be in, and to the various departments. This place can be a maze at first.”

Rising from his chair, Levi agreed “You’re telling me. I had to ask for directions!”

“Haha! From a professor or a student?” Dean Arlert questioned jokingly.

“A teacher, named Ymir, I believe,” he answered “she was nice enough after thinking I was a student.”

“Ymir is quite a woman haha, but I’m glad you made it up here alright. Time to go get your badge made. Welcome to TCC, Mr. Ackerman, I hope you’re ready.” The moment he’d spoken of it was the moment Levi’s stomach finally twisted. Of course he wasn’t ready?! Having about three weeks to prepare an entire lesson plan and getting ready for stepping into a job he’d never done before was terrifying. Only his mother would be able to help him now, so he had to remember to go visit after everything at the college was all said and done. Several policies had to be gone over, from Title IV, academics, conduct, and dress code, as well as having to go on a tour of every building and then having to have his photo taken for his ID card. 

Taking a tour of the entire campus took longer than he’d imagined, but he removed the stylus from his phone and began to jot down notes. He was pretty sure the dean got a laugh out of it, but he wanted to remember where his classrooms were and on what day he’d be teaching them. Apparently, the last professor decided to up leave without much of a notice and thus the position had to be filled while keeping everything relatively normal. He was sure that he had his work cut out for him, but the likelihood of enjoying it was high.  At least he’d have some fun with tricking his kids on the first day since he could tell everyone thought he was a student as the tour had continued. There were no illusions of what the job entailed or the difficulty of it with him. Everything was as transparent to him as the air around them.

Once the morning concluded he shook the dean’s hand, took his new keys, and headed off to his mother’s with a stack of paperwork in tow. First things were first, however, and that meant stopping by an office supplies store to buy a veritable fuck ton of all things stationery supplies, a printer, and ink. Binders and a ton of folders needed to be kept as well, so buying a small filing cabinet for what he planned on for his office was needed as well. At least most of his closet of an office was furnished, but he wanted his own things in it. Having lived by a strict code of rules and regulations his entire life, he was a little thrown off that he could do whatever he wanted with it. There wasn’t much that he honestly wanted to do with it but making sure he got a comfortable chair was at the top of the list. 

When his shopping was completed he called his mother in the parking lot. Of course her shrill shriek at hearing he got the job was near deafening, but she was his mother and allowed to be happy for him. For her help he offered to buy them both lunch which meant he needed her order. Leave it to his mother to want salad for lunch. Whatever. After he got their lunch, he stopped by the apartment to drop some things off and pick up his laptop before driving to his mother’s. He arrived at the door and brought in all his paperwork, lunch, and even his laptop. While eating they sat to organizing what they’d have to go through and what the best way to approach things would be. Never had he imagined he’d be learning from his mother on how to teach kids, but the day had come.

Setting up his online accounts, running through organizing his files, and checking out when his classes were was just the beginning of it all. Kuchel was so excited that her son was following in her footsteps that she was rambling a thousand miles a minute. Daily plans were effective tools that his mother showed him since the length of his classes changed from 50 minutes of Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to 75 minutes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Each class was going to have to be on their own plan which would have to begin the same. Having been the one to teach him French, Kuchel had pretty good idea on how to start things which helped him greatly. Spending hours listening to his mother’s advice on how to construct lesson plans, make things a bit fun, and take some shortcuts was time well spent. 

Before he knew it was 6pm and they were examining the 87 kid roster he had already. He was cursing the fact he was left with the fact kids had signed up for the classes. Preconceived notions of a person were a bitch to deal with, and he only hoped that he wouldn’t have it too hard to fill whatever shoes the previous professor left. His mother was such a tremendous amount of help that he had no idea how to thank her. She dealt with this on a daily basis, but he couldn’t imagine having so many kids. 87 was a number that was likely to drop as kids made it through the semester, but her 130 wasn’t going to budge. The old memory of his mother being an absolute superhero had been rekindled; she was definitely a hero.

As he began to pack up his things, she grabbed his arm and tugged him back to the sofa “Eren seems like a good man.”

Blindsided, Levi fell back to the couch and blinked “Uh, yeah, he does.”

With a smile, she patted his knee “Are you gonna see him again? You brushed it off at dinner last night. You like him? He’s cute, smart, successful, sweet, and giving. What more do you want?”

Levi nodded “I have a date with him, but we haven’t really set up a time. I probably like him, and he is all of those things.”

“You knew him from before though? Why didn’t I ever hear about him?” Kuchel questioned with a slight furrow.

Thinking back, Levi sighed “You remember before I shipped out, you told Farlan and I to go to that carnival in Shiganshina? Well, I got that candied apple because of Eren. It was the last one at the all the concession trucks, so he made me promise to ride this rollercoaster with him. I was terrified and ended up….kinda….clinging to him the entire time and screaming in his ear.”

Cackling, Kuchel found herself unable to contain her laughter at the mental image “Ahaha!! That’s a great first meeting. How did he remember you?”

Immediately, Levi groaned “Well, uh, ma, Eren was so much more than just that guy on a rollercoaster at some silly carnival. Eren was my first date. After that he laughed at me and wouldn’t let go of my hand until I calmed down. We went through the carnival, ate bad food, and made a bet. He thought he was a lot stronger than he was, so he tried that strength tester and bet me he could win. He didn’t and I kissed him on the cheek anyway. Eren was also my first kiss and my first something else a 17yr old should not have been doing with a 19yr old he’d just met. You wondered why I came back with Isabel’s makeup on? Covered up some of Eren’s bite marks.”

Eyes widening, Kuchel placed a hand over her mouth in sheer shock “Levi! And you’re sitting here acting like everything is so new!”

Rolling his eyes, Levi scoffed “They are! We’re different people. 12 years is a long time, ma.”

“The world is shoving this in your face and telling you to give chase, baby. Did you like him back then?” She questioned softly.

Levi shrugged “I’d just met him, but I think so. I used to have a lot of ‘what if’s’ back in basic about him. I’ve only known him, not even, 3 days, but I want there to be more. Trying to say that though is like trying squeeze oil out of a water spout. Is that enough information about my love life?”

Kuchel sighed sweetly “I’m glad that you’re hopeful, Levi, because I’ve never heard you wishing for something more from anyone. I never got to meet many of your boyfriends, but I could tell it wasn’t right when I did.”

“Didn’t have many, to be fair,” Levi snickered “but thank you for not harping on me _too_ hard.”

“All I’m gonna say, Levi, is that we don’t always get second chances and especially not in love,” she mentioned wisely before shrugging “but what do I know? I’m in my 50’s and still single. Oh, and a word to the wise, do _not_ let your kids catch you in that strip club. It’s awkward enough when they bag your groceries, okay? Last thing you want is them seeing you fumble all over yourself for the stripper.”

“God,” Levi grumbled “I never even thought of that. Oh well, if they catch me then I caught them and I’d say it’s equally as awful and we’ll both never mention it to one another. On the other hand, I could just poke fun of them if they try anything. I’m a grown ass man seeing a guy who happens to strip, but thanks for everything, mom. I appreciate it. I need to get back now. I have plans to create.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Kuchel crooned as she hugged him “be careful driving, and good luck with Eren. I love you.”

Smiling as he kissed her forehead, Levi answered “I love you too, thanks. Bye, ma.” With another quick hug Levi was headed back out to his car. His time with his mother was often just comfortable, but this time it had been eye opening. She was actually rooting for his time with Eren. He’d not thought that she actually cared that much about it and was just teasing him as she liked to do. Getting his shit together for work wasn’t going to be easy, but the decision to see Eren again was. He wanted to go out and skip doing all his work which was a dangerous thought in and of itself. There were still three weeks, so what was one more day to himself? 


	8. Fiery Fate

Back at his apartment, he sat everything down and organized a computer desk in the corner after taking his time to put it together. With an installed lamp above it the desk made for an excellent workspace. He placed down a small filing cabinet to the left and opted to get things in their places. A break didn’t even pop into his head until it was 9:30 at night and he realized he needed to eat something again. Only the sound of his cell phone stopped him from venturing into the kitchen. Flopping down on the sectional, Levi reached for his phone on the coffee table and had to double check the notification. His former commander was stateside and wanted to see him. What the hell was the world coming to?

Unlocking his phone to respond, Levi quickly typed out that he was surprised he was in his neck of the woods. Erwin Smith was not a man from the same city as him, so why was he suddenly here and wanting to go out for a drink? It didn’t make any sense, but they’d been friends for a long time. Nearly as long as their time in the military he and Erwin had been friends. Sure, at first he tried to kill him on a crash obstacle course and hated his guts when he advanced faster, but they eventually settled their issues in a hand to hand combat competition the force hosted. It was a good way to knock the prick on his ass despite his towering height of 6’1. After that, they’d been the best of friends and even wound up living together for two years.

The moment Erwin asked if he knew of a good place to go get a drink Levi’s response was yes. Hey, he got to kill two birds with one stone. On one side he got to see one of his best friends while he was on leave, and on the other he got to see Eren too. Gladly recommending a place though it was a strip club got him a laugh, but he agreed to meet him there in an hour. Great. This was the perfect way to convince himself to do his work later. He wanted to go out, have a drink, see what was falling apart since he left, and get to watch Eren shake his ass while serving their drinks. What part of that sounded like a bad idea? Absolutely none of it. 

Changing into something a little less conspicuous, Levi ditched the slacks and opted for jeans, decided to forgo the blazer and went for a thin jacket, and finally slipped out of his dress shoes and went for a pair of ankle high boots. Wearing a suit into a strip club wasn’t how he wanted to go about it, and if he was going to be with Erwin he definitely didn’t need the man finding something else to poke fun at him for. Before leaving he dabbed on a bit of cologne and doubled checked that he didn’t look completely ridiculous. Not telling Eren he was coming was probably a bad move, but what was a surprise if you ruined it? Levi was pretty sure he could have a little more fun with Eren if he didn’t know that he was coming in.

At the club, Levi waited near the back of the parking lot and stood outside his car waiting for Erwin to get in. He wasn’t sure what he’d be driving but it’d be damn near impossible to miss a man that tall who looked as if he walked out of a 1940’s photograph. Muscular build, broad chest, golden blonde hair, glacial blue eyes, and the fashion sense of an Abercrombie model, his commander was an easily identifiable man. Lo and behold, just as he thought it he glanced up from his phone as he heard the crunch of some gravel. Erwin Smith was standing in front of him in a powder blue polo shirt, a pair of khakis, and boat shoes. Judging from the slight shadow beneath his eyes and the 5 o’clock shadow coming in across his jaw he could tell he’d probably not had much time to do anything since getting off the plane.

“Damn, Comm,” Levi chuckled “you’re looking pretty rough tonight despite looking like you stepped off your grandfather’s yacht in Boca Raton.”

Smirking as he rolled his eyes, Eren scoffed “Better than you, Major. Hell, look at ya, someone drag you through Limited Too for emo kids and tell you to pick out whatever you wanted?”

“Think they call that Hot Topic, Erwin,” Levi laughed as he gestured towards the door “but how’ve you been?”

“Pretty good,” he answered as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket “what about you?”

Flashing his ID to the bouncer, Levi responded “Uh, much better than living with you for two years.”

Erwin shoved him playfully as they received their wristbands “Ah, come on now! It wasn’t so bad.”

“You’re  _ clearly _ remembering it wrong!” Levi joked as he led the way into the club. The second he was hit with the lights from the bar he took a deep breath. It was about time he got to relax and celebrate his job. “Let’s go get a table.” A broad grin turned the corners of Erwins mouth as he readily agreed and approached a booth near the back of the club, facing towards the main stage.

As he slid into the booth Erwin chimed in “So, this place has good drinks? Are they strong?”

Cheeky smirk on his face, Levi nodded “Yeah, if my favorite bartender is mixing.”

Floored, Erwin clicked his teeth “Tsk, you been here enough times in 3 days to have a favorite already? Damn, L.”

“Kinda,” Levi shrugged.

_ “Whore,” _ Erwin deadpanned.

Sneaking up on them, a voice sounded with an enticing lull “Now that’s some language. Maybe a drink with the same strength will keep that language from flying.” Twisting to see the dangerously attractive server with a voice of siren, Levi was not disappointed to roll his eyes over Eren’s body. Displaying his stomach in an emerald halterneck cut off, several ribbons tied around his ribs while a pair of matching, sequined, mini shorts rested on sinfully low on his hips.

Erwin cleared his throat as he examined Eren “It sure might help. What’cha got on tap, pretty?”

Eyes rounding in surprise, Eren scoffed “Artois, Miller, Bud Light, Bud, Coors, Pabst… a lot really. Got a preference?”

“Pabst,” he answered quickly.

“Sure thing,” Eren nodded before glancing to Levi with a brilliant smile “and you, darling?”

Levi reciprocated “Uh, whi---”

“Straight?” Eren interrupted.

Nodding, Levi sighed “Yeah.”

“Okay, IDs,” Eren called as he stared at their wrists “just precautionary. Don’t worry about paying. The first round is on me.” Before Levi could say anything, Eren was sauntering off with a rather dramatic shake of his hips. As Levi’s attention was being whirled in by Eren’s hips, Erwin was staring at Levi.

“Gonna tell me what that was about,  _ darling?” _ Erwing prodded with a smirk.

With attention removed as Eren disappeared from sight, Levi shook his head “Nope, I’m sure as hell not. Why don’t you tell me why you’re back so soon? And not on your own home base? It’s not normal.”

Running a hand down his face, Erwin sighed “Well, I’m actually here to see you, Levi.”

“Don’t let me interrupt then,” Eren grumbled as he slid their drinks to them. 

“Your drinks, gentlemen,” he offered before leaving them to their words.

Levi swallowed as he took his drink “So, Erwin, wanna tell me why you’d come here just for me?”

Erwin gladly took a sip of his beer and returned to the conversation at hand “Levi, there’s been talk about your retirement. When you and I were living together, you remember having to explain to the COC? They’re capitalizing on our relationship, so they sent me to ask if you’d reconsider signing another contract.”

Slamming back half of his glass, Levi hissed  _ “What?!  _ Come back?! Hell no, Erwin, fuck that. I sold my soul for twelve years, and I just now got it back. I’m a professor now, Erwin. I accepted the job today. They paid me out, I’m retired, and my contract is over. What could they possibly want from me?”

“You were a good leader, Levi,  _ the best. _ You had a good team. Donovan sucks. He’s gotten a unit killed, Levi!” Erwin explained with a scowl.

As sad as it was, Levi shook his head “I’m so sorry, Erwin, but that’s not my job anymore. I’m not going back. He’ll have to learn, or they’ll replace him quickly. Tell them you tried, and they’ll understand. I’ve got a lot of thing I want to explore. My military career is  **over.”**

“Okay,” Erwin sighed “there’s no reasoning with you once your mind is made up. Let me buy you the next round to make up for it.”

“Fine by me!” Levi cheered as he stuck an arm out. Smiling, he waited until he caught Eren’s attention. 

Making his way up to the table, Eren smiled “Yes?”

Grinning back at Erwin, Levi snickered “So, my bud here is buying the next round. Would you care to bring me a shot of fireball?”

Erwin immediately grimaced “Levi, you shouldn’t drink fireball! Remember what happened last time?!”

Intrigued, Eren cooed “Ooh, what happened last time? Care to share?”

“He stripped down to his boxers, exited our shared apartment, and threw himself into a snow drift. At one point he made snow angels after taking off those very same boxers claiming that the snow was amazing because it, and I quote, ‘counteracted the heat’ from drinking,” Erwin shared with a nostalgic laugh.

Eren snickered “Wow, okay, so no tequila ‘cause you strip and no fireball ‘cause you strip. I’m sensing a trend.”

_ “Actually---” _

“No, he’s right,” Erwin interrupted “stay away from that shit. How about a whiskey sour? You gotta drive back--”

Taking the opportunity, Eren smiled sweetly “Drink what you wish, Levi, you know I’d take you home if needed.”

“Thank you, Eren,” Levi purred before curling his index finger “c’mere.” When Eren leaned down he whispered “Fireball, please?”

Placing a hand on his jaw, Eren hummed “Are you sure? I don’t want you fallin’ out on me.”

“I’ll be fine,” he answered “besides, you might like me if I drink it.”

Whispering against his skin, Eren replied deviously “But I like you already, Levi, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah?” He beamed. “Then bring me a  _ double _ shot of fireball.”

“Only if you promise to take it easy,” Eren spoke sweetly.

Levi sighed “Okay, promise _ -ish.  _ So, you have a set tonight?”

Grin widening, Eren nodded “Mhmm, you wanna come watch?”

Arching a brow, Levi moved back “Of course.”

“Then make sure you’re not too drunk to drool over me,” Eren teased 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Bring my commander here another beer if you would?” Levi posed with a smile. 

Staring at Erwin, Eren nodded “Sure, nice to meet you, Mr. Commander. I’m Eren.”

Erwin flashed him a pearly smile “You as well. I take it you’re the barkeep he said he liked.”

“Bartender, server, stripper, owner,” Eren shrugged before glancing back at Levi “I’m just glad to hear you mentioned me, baby. Be right back with your drinks.”

Shit-eating grin plastered on his face, Erwin gestured a thumb to Eren’s back as he walked off “Ohohooo, a stripper? Levi, you know better.”

Grumbling, Levi rolled his eyes “Remember the carnival story?  _ That’s _ Eren.”

“No shit!” Erwin cawed. _ “That’s _ him?! Dude, that’s incredible. You hit that yet?”

Blinking back his momentary surprise, Levi replied “No, it’s only been a few days.”

Erwin folded his arms over his chest “Really? The Levi I knew only needed an hour.”

“Whatever,” he huffed “let’s just get wasted. I’m about to be a community college professor! I need to celebrate!”

“To the death of your life’s enjoyment! Here here!” Erwin teased. Levi cheered as Eren returned quickly with their drinks. Immediately taking the double shot from Eren, Levi slammed back the shot and instantly regretted his action. Burning cinnamon assaulted his esophagus as he fought for breath. A shiver rushed down his spine at the sensation. It was stronger than he’d remembered it being, but at least he managed to get it down. A rush of warmth coursed to his stomach and spread out in his extremities. He knew in that instant that he should probably take it easy, having downed a double of whiskey and essentially two shots of fireball whiskey, but it was his night to celebrate! Screw being sober! He’d get a nice buzz and lay off for a bit.

“Keep ‘em coming!” Levi grinned at Eren. “Erwin, you need a shot!” With that, Erwin agreed, ordered himself a shot, and waited for Eren to bring it before throwing it back with his beer. The night was only beginning, but Eren had to pass off their orders to the next server as he prepared to take the stage. Levi knew that Erwin was going to want to watch the dancers too. It was no secret that he was quite bisexual and there had even been rumors of the two of them together for years. They were only rumors however. Erwin was as interested in Levi as he was in a llama: not at all and it was a completely ludicrous thought. 

Sliding out of the booth, Levi gestured towards the roped off VIP section of the stage and led Erwin over. Together they had a steady flow of their drinks and a nice view to watch. It was a bit interesting to see his best friend so easily enthralled by the dancers, but he supposed he didn’t have much room to comment on that. The second Eren walked out on stage all his focus went to him. Their drinks didn’t stop, but Levi’s mental processing had. All he could think about how delicious and tantalizing Eren was when he was stage. Hips circling to the music, stomach rolling as his hands roamed down his bared body, licking his lips; he was gone, and Erwin noticed it. He just couldn’t compel himself to do anything more than appreciate every inch of Eren’s form.

The music choice, Cookie by R.Kelly, really had him entranced. With a song so sexual the choice of Eren’s fishnet top, leather,  and pvc attire made sense. For the performance he had a domineering, authoritative aura about him that always managed to capture him. There were set he’d watched that were slow, soft songs that focused more so on the art of the dance and beauty of the human body, but this was always different. Eren could put on any show he wanted, be whoever he wanted to be, which only made him admire Eren’s candor when it came to the two of them. He may get to be anyone on stage, in the club, but when they were together all facades fell.

“Goddamn,” Erwin cursed under his breath as he watched Eren’s aerials as he climbed to the top of the pole “your boy is  _ good.” _

“Oh, I know,” Levi murmured as he sat entranced. 

Erwin leaned over “For the love of all people in the world attracted to men, please, hit that.”

“I’ve got plans to but, first, appreciation,” Levi grinned as he removed some cash from his wallet. Giving Eren a wink before waving it to make his attraction seem more legitimate. As he grabbed his attention, Eren slipped off the stage and gladly dragged Levi forward by the belt. Fingers behind the button of his waistband, Eren made sure he grabbed him from a place that was sexual as well as functional. By dragging him forward by the belt he couldn’t mess with his balance too much. 

Lips brushing his skin, Eren whispered “Slow down on the drinks, Levi, I can smell the cinnamon on your breath.”

Glancing down at Eren’s hand placement, Levi huffed “Careful with those hands then. My inhibition and patience are severely depleted.”

“Then stop drinking,” Eren offered. “I’ve got four more sets to do tonight, and I won’t be able to watch you so closely. Now, sit down.” Shoving him back to the sofa, Eren took a seat in his lap and allowed Levi to place his cash in the suspenders on his shorts. In the blink of an eye he was returning to the stage, but Levi wasn’t one for taking orders anymore. That part of his life was over, and so he accepted the next shot that came to him. So what, he was having some fun? When was the last time that he’d actually gotten to drink without worrying about having to be up at 5am? A long ass time, so he planned on enjoying everything about the environment around him before his best friend shipped back out. 

While the drinks kept rolling in their sobriety was rolling out. There were several more sets to watch, but Levi’s attention was only Eren’s. Sure, the redhead with a glittering smile was cute, but he wasn’t Eren. In the very moment Eren stepped on stage, however, a smile split his lips and he leaned forward on his elbows to watch. The Animal In Me by Mötley Crüe was quite a new twist on most of the performances he’d seen. Each twist and contortion of his body was intricate and enchanting. Watching each sensual move of Eren’s body only fanned the lit fire coursing through his veins with each passing second. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe it was Eren, but he was honestly sure it was a mix of both. There was no controlling it, and with each set it only increased the desire gnawing at his composure. 

Each set’s tempo grew faster, each outfit grew bolder, and every moment in the routine was hypnotizing. By the time their drinks slowed down neither of them noticed that it was because last call was being sounded at the bar. Eren hadn’t been on the stage for the last couple of sets, so at least Levi’s swimming head didn’t need to focus on anything. He’d not really paid much attention to the guest that had began to chat them up, a young dancer from earlier in the night. Being sat in the VIP section meant being treated with some special attention. Of course, it was likely for the possibility of lap dances which meant more money. He honestly didn’t give into the sultry, flirty calls of the chestnut haired dancer patting his knee.

“Sweetheart,” came a facetious call “why aren’t you backstage cleaning your station?” Hearing Eren’s voice, Levi turned his attention to Eren only to be a bit startled. While Eren’s smile gave the presentation of something friendly and welcoming, his eyes screamed run. Whatever had angered Eren, Levi damn sure didn’t want to be a part of. It wasn’t as if he had much coherence at that point anyhow, but he still knew Eren’s normal guise and that wasn’t it.

“Oh, uh,” the dancer fumbled “I was just chatting with the generous tippers from tonight.”

Settling in on the armchair of the sectional, Eren crossed his legs and smoothed  a hand across Levi’s jaw “I’m  _ well  _ aware of who they are, and you have more important things to be doing, like your job. Levi here already knows he’s important….to  _ me. _ He’s  _ my _ guest. Understand?”

Fear settled into the young man’s face as he nodded and rose from Erwin’s lap “Yes, I’m sorry, Eren. I had no idea. I’ll just go finish.” With a bubbly smile, he waved “Have a good night, guys!”

“Bye, kiddo, be safe driving home tonight!” Eren called after him before turning his gaze to Levi. Affectionately stroking Levi’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, Eren asked softly “Hey, Levi, you’re incredibly inebriated. How many have you had tonight?” 

Having lost count about 3 shots ago, Levi answered in a thick slur “Mm….I...I dunno? Eight, nine, eight….I think.”

Sighing, Eren looked back to Erwin “What about you, Commander?”

“Four drafts in three hours plus a shot,” Erwin answered with a slight pause in his words “so I’m not exactly hammered like Lost Cause over there, but I’m riding a pretty decent buzz.”

Groaning as he got to his feet, Eren then crouched and held Levi’s gaze “I need you to come with me, okay?” As he nodded, Eren ushered him along to the front of the club where he made sure Levi and Erwin both stood. Reaching across the bar, Eren grabbed the cordless phone and called Erwin a cab. Though he had the most coherence there was no way in hell the man could drive; he could barely walk four steps without stumbling. Once Erwin paid his half of the tab there was only a ten minute lapse before the cab arrived. Eren promised that he’d take care of the stupidly drunk Levi. He wasn’t worried about Levi settling his tab, that could be taken care of whenever he wanted to, but he was worried about Levi getting sick while he had to help close down the club. 

Just as Eren suspected, Levi’s body was running hot and moving was causing his stomach to cut flips. Any motion at all went straight to his head and there was nothing much left upstairs. Mentally he was exhausted and worked on nothing but instinct. It was too difficult to try to babysit Levi when Eren had to work, so he decided to toss his manager the keys and tell her to close it down while he went to take care of the lovable little drunk nearly passed out in the booth by the front door. Hauling Levi was harder than he’d thought. Being so small had nothing to do with his muscle mass and when it was nearly dead weight made it that much harder. 

“Come on, Levi,” Eren cooed as he half carried him to his car “don’t fall out on me now.” Getting him in the car was the only easy part of the night, but his thoughts had been right. Levi was going to get sick, but he was going to do it when the car was in motion, causing his stomach to swirl. Pulling over so Levi could vomit out his passenger door, not once but twice, was not how he foresaw the night ending. Rubbing his back was about all he could do from the driver’s seat, but once Levi hung his head against the door it was lights out. The drive back to Levi’s apartment might have been shorter, but he couldn’t leave Levi alone. He also didn’t know where everything was at Levi’s place, but he did at his own. 

Eren knew Levi was tired and already felt awful, but disrupting him was necessary when they arrived at Eren’s home. Thankfully, waking him up wasn’t nearly as bad as he imagined it to be. He perked up pretty quickly, but still stumbled over himself when trying to get into the house. From just touching Levi’s skin he knew that he overheating. The boy was sweating bullets, his face was so flushed he looked like a boiled beet, and he was very obviously woozy. With his bedroom and bathroom upstairs, Eren tried his best to lead Levi up the winding staircase ensuring that he had a good hold on him. 

What took Eren off guard was when Levi returned that hold by firmly grasping a hold of his ass. He recalled that Levi stripped when he was drunk, but he was also quite handsy. It gave him a bit of a chuckle and momentary startle, but it wasn’t that big of a deal for him….until they got to Eren’s bedroom. Leading him to the bathroom, Eren began to run a shower and instructed Levi to swish around some mouthwash. There was no way he could manage to brush his teeth, but mouthwash after vomiting was the least he could manage to not hate himself when he woke up the next morning. Levi managed half decently which just meant that he’d only not spilled it on himself. 

Before he’d even attempted to tell Levi that he needed to get out of his clothes so that he could wash them, Levi was already pulling his shirt off and flinging it to the bathroom floor. He stumbled when it came to his tight jeans, so of course Eren had to help shimmy him out of them not unlike the movement of an angry cobra. Inching them down his body was painful for Eren’s composure, but he managed to get him out of his clothes and shoes without incident. Leaving Levi alone for one second shouldn’t have been so bad, but when he returned from tossing Levi’s clothes in the wash he discovered his shower had been commandeered. Boxers on the floor gave Eren his fist inkling that he should simply leave and wait to shower. Oh well, maybe it’d give him a slight sobering.

Getting the club scent off his skin and relaxing his achy joints was paramount, but if Levi wanted to steal it first then he’d allow it so long as the door was kept open. Having to monitor Levi by sound to ensure he didn’t fall was just teasing himself. As he sat and waited Eren decided that he might as well get the room ready and grab Levi some pants. A pair of his pajama pants were fine considering they had drawstrings he could tie. He folded a pair and sat them inside the bathroom along with a thin t-shirt should he decide that he wanted it. With some luck, it didn’t Levi much time to finish showering and he hadn’t hurt himself. After a moment he strolled out in the lounge pants without the shirt while making a beeline straight for Eren. 

Wet hair clung to his face as he looked up at Eren “Am I, uh, at your place?”

Pushing his hair back and staring at the dopey smile on his face, Eren nodded “Yes, you are.”

Slipping his arms around Eren and laying his head on his chest, he hummed “Didn’t think  _ this _ is how I’d end up in your bedroom.” For a moment, Eren found nothing sweeter than honest, sleepy, drunk, fresh outta the shower Levi. In the next thought he sighed. Levi’s hands were beginning to roam down to his hips.

Clearing his throat, Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist and placed them at Levi’s sides “Okay, okay, let’s keep your hands here. I need to shower, little devil.” Noticing the pout beginning to puff out his bottom lip, Eren kissed his forehead gently “I’ll be back. Just go lay down in bed and get comfortable.” Obeying, Levi stumbled over to the bed and more so collapsed rather than lay down. As much as Eren wanted to give into the temptation of a saucy, brave, handsy Levi, he knew that he couldn’t. Though he wanted Levi with every fiber if his being; he didn’t want him like that. Drunk and out of it was not how it was going to happen, so he was going to have show some restraint.

His shower didn’t take too long, and when he finished he stepped out to notice Levi curled up in bed. He was laying atop the blankets, face nuzzled into the pillow, curled into the fetal position. It was incredibly adorable and difficult to resist sneaking in alongside him, but instead of acting on his thoughts Eren grabbed the waste basket from the bathroom and placed it at the side of the bed. Dressed in lounge pants and a white tank top, towel around his neck as it caught the water dripping from his hair, Eren opted to throw his clothes from before into the hamper and try to sneak out of the room. He did need to finish drying his hair, but he could do that downstairs. Before leaving he draped a thin sheet over Levi, tossed his clothes in the hamper, and moved to make his exit as silently as possible. 

Perking up as he moved from the bathroom, Levi opened his eyes “Where are you going? Come to bed.” How was he supposed to resist that? Cute, sleep hazed face, pouting, probably feeling awful and in need of some comfort; that wasn’t doing him any favors. Figuring he wouldn’t do any harm, Eren decided to get into bed and tossed back the blankets. Once he turned off the lamp light and got comfortable Levi curled into his side instantly.

Feeling Levi’s arm lay across his stomach, Eren touched his inner wrist to Levi’s forehead “Hmm, you still feel hot. Still drunk and sick?”

“Yeah,” came the half whispered response.

Dragging him closer, Eren turned and wrapped around him until Levi laid his head on Eren’s shoulder “C’mere then. Just try to sleep it off. It’ll be better in the morning.”

“Eren?” Levi called. “Thank you.” Eren only smiled in response as Levi nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Feeling Eren’s fingertips brush the back of his neck, toying through his hair, was soothing and sweet. He could smell the fresh soap on his skin and revel in the gentle touch as he drifted off. Eren hadn’t even noticed when he fell asleep, as before he could take note of it, he too was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling, Comfort


	9. Sweat It Out

Throbbing headache, dry mouth, and achy joints didn’t begin to describe the amount of discomfort Levi experienced when he finally cracked open his eyes. Adding sensitivity to light to his hangover wasn’t optimal, but he was also now stuck with that. What in the hell had he been thinking?! He was 30 goddamn years old and shouldn’t have been throwing back fireball shots like they were water. Every inch of him regretted the previous night’s decisions until he turned. His body was weighed down, feeling as if lead had been replaced his bones, but turns out it was just Eren. A sexy starfish had decided to fail out next to him, and it was then he realized that no matter what, Eren was always stunning.

Damp hair tousled in every direction, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth, limbs flailed out haphazardly; didn’t matter, he was still beautiful. Getting out from beneath Eren’s deadweight, Levi struggled but managed to get free. A morning trip to the bathroom later, and he swore he heard the shuffling of footsteps. Did Eren have a roommate? The second he heard the heavy knock on the bedroom door Levi’s attention went to Eren. He was out pretty solidly, but he still didn’t want him to get woken up. He didn’t get much sleep as it was, so he crept over to the door himself and pulled it open before another knock ran the risk.

As he opened the door he was met with a face he knew. Never in a million years had he imagined seeing the tanned, dark brunette, freckle faced fuck he used to dog in the military. Having been medically discharged after an IED explosion, Marco Bodt was free of him, but oh how things changed. Standing at height nearly a foot taller than himself, Marco was dressed in a pair of simple blue jeans, steel toed work boots, and a crimson v-neck. A black crossed eyepatch rested over his right eye and part of his burn could still be seen beneath the wide neck of his shirt. He’d never miss that man’s looks. A wide umber eye landed on his barely dressed appearance and his mouth popped open not unlike a gaping goldfish out of water.

“Hey Er--- **CAPTAIN?!”** Marco screeched shrilly.

Levi winced at the noise “Major, now, actually Monocle. Keep your voice down, or you’ll wake him. I’ve got a nasty hangover right now, so please make it quick."  
  
Dumbfounded, Marco pinched the bridge of his nose “Uh, just wanted to talk to Eren--”

“Talk to me about what?” Eren grumbled as he shuffled over to the door. Wrapping his arms around Levi’s hips Eren pressed a tender kiss to his throat. For a moment, Levi leaned back into the warmth of his touch.

Cringing, Marco groaned “Ugh, about Jean coming over for the weekend. You mind if he stays?”

Pausing a moment in consideration, and likely due to his freshly woken state, Eren shrugged “If you don’t mind that Levi stays.”

“How did you two even meet?!” Marco questioned, obviously appalled at the idea.

“At a carnival. How’d you end up here, Bodt, aren’t you from Jinae?” Levi retorted.

Marco’s eye rolled “Yeah, I am, but I travelled a lot after the discharge. By some fucked up stroke of luck I wound up in Trost.”

Chiming in with an obviously confused expression, Eren inquired “So, wait a minute, you two know each other how? It’s too damn early for puzzles.”

Levi grinned devilishly “Lieutenant Bodt here was my boot licker for about 4 years. He got moved from my foot unit to my intelligence unit a while back.”

“Don’t get cocky, Major,” Marco sneered “you did our intelligence work. Which was really a bunch of paperwork and long nights staring at computer screens.”

Taking his turn to roll his eyes, Levi countered “So you could follow my orders and not get yourself killed. Also, call me Levi. I’m no longer in the service. I retired.”

“Fucking hell,” Marco whistled “about damn time.”

“Easy,” Levi chuckled “I’m not _that_ old. I guess I’m gonna get out of your hair though.”

Squeezing him tightly, Eren hummed “Mmm, I don’t think so. You owe me for last night, you big drunk baby. Also, you owe me double for bringing another man into my club.”

Craning his head to turn to Eren, Levi sighed “He was there on business, and he was my commander. He’s also my best friend.”

“And ex,” Eren reminded.

Levi jerked his attention to a snickering Marco “You stop that.” Returning to Eren, Levi smiled “Hell no. When a pipeline burst it flooded about three of the places on base. Erwin and I decided to live to together off base with clearance. Monocle Marco over there remembers.”

“Stop calling me that!” Marco whined. “I’m not a boot! But, yes, I remember the fiasco. The higher ups thought that they’d have to bust them for fraternization, but turns out they’re both just losers.”

“Just friends,” Levi reiterated “but thank you for taking care of us both last night. It was very sweet of you, Eren.”

Teasing, Eren cooed “Aww, you’re welcome. You know, you’re a handful. Tried to take advantage of me and everything.”

 _“Yeah, okay,”_ Levi droned.

“He _does_ have a reputation, Eren,” Marco informed him with a smirk.

Interested, Eren prodded for more “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Listing them off the top of his head, Marco began “Where to begin? Ruthless, cold blooded, maneater, suspected of being a lizard in a person suit.”

Eren snickered “Poor baby. Maneater?”

“Ugh, I used to, uh, have fun off base,” Levi admitted with a grimace.

“By that he means hustle losers in a bar,” Marco corrected “and his favorite game? Pick Me Up. Bet him he can’t pick someone up and he’ll prove you wrong. Give him an hour. Dude’s like a fucking chameleon.”

“Intelligence works lends itself to learning how to read people and situations quickly,” Levi mentioned “but don’t worry, Eren, it won’t work on you. You and I have too much history for me to even try. It doesn’t work when someone knows the real you.”

Eren beamed “Good then. Although, I have to say it could be nice to see you try to pick me up and smooth talk me. Especially when---”

“Shhh,” Levi interrupted “let’s not completely destroy my image.”

Marco groaned “Well, this was fun and all but I gotta go. Eren, I’m headed to work and Jean will be over with me around 8.”

“Alright, we’ll be out. Fuck when we’re gone please,” Eren replied.

“No promises!” Marco shouted as he walked off.  Kicking the door shut behind him, Eren led Levi over to the bed and fell back into the plush embrace. Of course he didn’t want to get up. It was still early, hellishly early in fact and they hadn’t been asleep long.

With a smile, Eren placed a gentle hand on Levi’s cheek “Good morning, beautiful, how’d you sleep?”

“Pretty nice,” Levi answered happily “what about you?”

He chuckled warmly “With you by side? Perfectly. Anything you may need is in the medicine cabinet; including aspirin and a toothbrush. Marco stockpiles extras for some reason, so I keep them in my bathroom too.”

Deciding to take that offer, Levi smiled “Thanks, think I’m gonna go steal one. Be right back.” Though he wanted to stay and enjoy basking in the moment, he also wanted to brush his teeth. He rolled out of bed and made his way back to the bathroom where he popped open the medicine cabinet and laughed. If Eren only knew that he was the reason behind Marco’s strange toothbrush hoarding. Oh well, it seemed to have come in handy for once. Taking out one of the spares, Levi brushed his teeth and then returned to the bedroom. Much to his delight, Eren was standing at the foot of the bed slipping off his pants.

For a moment he leaned in the doorway and stared. What else was he supposed to do at that sight? Sure, he was wearing a shirt for once, but he knew what lurked beneath it. Just taking his time to enjoy watching Eren step over to his dresser.

Bending at the hips, Eren rifled through his bottom drawer and called teasingly “Keep staring and I’m gonna charge you.”

Levi huffed “Thought that was only for touching.”

As Eren stood and removed his tank top he smirked “You gonna touch me and find out?” Taking that as the opportunity to, Levi stepped over to him confidently. Staring up into tired turquoise eyes, Levi placed a firm hand to the center of Eren’s broad chest. Touching Eren wasn’t what he even wanted the most; he wanted touching him, wrapping around him, going back to sleep.

Breathing softly, Levi whispered “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Leaning down, Eren nipped Levi’s earlobe “So are you.” The moment Levi shivered and glanced up, Eren stole his lips swiftly. Without hesitation Levi gave into the whirlwind of Eren’s desire. Throwing his arms around Eren’s neck, Levi sank into the passionate kiss and didn’t care to be slowly ushered back to the bed. Crawling onto the bed after breaking the kiss, Levi laid back to the head of the bed while pulling Eren atop him. Eren’s devilish smirk gave way to another teasing act as he placed his hands on Levi’s hips and yanked. A momentary wide eyed expression crossed Levi’s face when he suddenly found himself being loomed over.

“What is going on in there, hmm?” Levi asked looking up to Eren.

Turning into Levi’s hand as he tentatively on his cheek, Eren sighed “That I’ve got a pretty powerful painkiller to help with that hangover.”

Brows knitting, Levi shook his head “I don’t like painkillers.”

“Everyone likes an _orgasm,_ ” Eren retorted cheekily.

“Shit,” Levi deadpanned as his face heated drastically “that’s not what I thought.”

A snicker left Eren’s lips as he held Levi’s gaze “Ha, surprising you is always fun. I love that little sharp inhale and watching your eyes. It’s a bit of payback for last night. You tested me, had your hands all over me, but I didn’t want you drunk. I want you to remember every moment, kiss, and touch.”

Wiggling beneath Eren, Levi clicked his teeth “Tsk, promises, promises, Eren. You’ve not known me a week and you think you can get me out of my boxers?”

“My track record with you is about four hours,” Eren reminded with a snarky tone.

Levi rolled his eyes playfully “Guess you got me there, but it’s….” as he looked over at the analog clock, he groaned “seven o’ fucking clock in the morning?! No wonder I feel so awful. Fuck.”

“Marco is a fireman now,” Eren replied “and he’s working the day shift this month which means he goes in at 8am. If you want, we can go back to sleep.”

“What about a hangover remedy, sleep, and then a very enjoyable day off that you so dearly need?” Levi proposed.

Slipping his hands up Levi’s sides, Eren hummed “Hmm, you drive a hard bargain. Depends on how much of that alcohol you wanna sweat out.”

“All of it,” Levi lulled sensually “make me sweat, Eren.”

Brow arched, Eren chuckled “Yes, sir.” Revelling in the rush of Eren’s hands up his body and fervor of his kiss, Levi snaked his ankle around Eren’s. While he was enjoying being lavished in Eren’s intense passion he wasn’t one to sit idly by if he planned on sweating things out. Finally being able to explore each inch of Eren’s body was a godsend, so he planned to wait it out for the moment to give himself the time to explore. With one arm around Eren’s neck, Levi dropped the other casually to his ribs. Every heavy breath expanded his ribs as Levi’s fingers felt out the raise and contraction. Delving his fingers down to the pronounced muscle at the cut of Eren’s hip, roaming over to his core, and slithering up his sternum, Levi had to give it to Eren; stripping worked wonders.

Finding joy in his own exploration, Eren languidly marked down Levi’s throat as he put some space between their bodies. Noting the shiver erupt across Levi’s skin as he pinched his skin between his teeth in a nip at his collarbone had a soft chuckle leaving his lips. How easy he still was. Maybe if all the things he’d remembered about Levi’s body were still true. Ghosting his fingertips down Levi’s stomach, Eren tested how he he’d react.

“Still so sensitive on your stomach,” Eren purred seductively “good to know.”

Levi shot him a venomous glare “I’m sure I can find one of yours real fast, Eren.”

“Try me,” he deadpanned. Opting to take that challenge, Levi’s fingers wrapped into Eren’s silken cinnamon hair and tugged him down to his lips. Kissing him always stole his attention, so Levi took advantage and finally flipped Eren onto his back. The sheer surprise on his face gave Levi all the satisfaction he’d wanted. Settling in his lap, Levi moved a singular finger down his chest before leaning forward for a kiss. As Eren lifted his head, Levi retracted and only let his lips brush Eren’s.

Kissing his throat, moving to his ear, Levi hummed “Mmm, it’s your ears, Eren. Always has been.”

“Maybe,” Eren shrugged as his hands gripped Levi’s hips “or maybe it’s you in my lap again.” Rocking his hips with a devilish grin, Levi decided to give Eren’s mouth another reason to move. Moving his hands back to paw firmly at his ass, Eren found Levi in his lap better than last time. From beneath him he could still find a way to tease him. Meeting the rhythm he began as he rolled his hips, Eren found his own breath beginning to hitch. Levi indulged himself as he gorged himself on the taste of Eren. Too much, however, and he found himself losing some coherence. No matter what, Eren was always such a fantastic kisser that he left him begging for more. He decided to break away and begin to find all the pieces of Eren’s body that would have him trembling beneath his touch.

With such a beautiful expanse of skin in front of him, Levi couldn’t help licking his lips. For the moment all of that was his; his to touch and his to taste. Starting down his chest, Levi took his time to really test Eren’s body. Dull fingernails lightly scraped down to his hips before he took to littering each inch of Eren’s bared body. As he lavished Eren’s body he could hear the sharp gasps, feel the tensing of his stomach, and see the flush on his skin as he found the erogenous zones. Obvious places like his inner thighs, hips, chest, and throat were too easy, but discovering that a little bit of pain mixed with attention at his sides was exciting. Just above his hips and below his ribs, Eren’s body spasmed with each featherlight touch.

Though Eren enjoyed his attention immensely, he wanted the time to focus on Levi. A hangover remedy was for him, so Eren reached down to frame Levi’s jaw. A sweet, tender touch caught Levi’s attention, and the second he saw that smile there wasn’t any way he’d resist it. Capturing his lips as he hovered atop him, the space between their bodies naturally faded. Levi’s body flush to his own was everything he’d wanted for the last dozen years. Moving him onto his back was a simple motion that Levi wasn’t opposing, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Treating him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered, Eren lavished him in his attention. Slipping a hand between his thighs, Eren thumbed over his cock taking a moment to indulge him before reaching over to his bedside table.

Procuring a bottle of lubricant and a condom, he dropped them at his sides and secured his hands around the lounge pants he knew had nothing beneath them. Yanking down the thin pants to his thighs earned a soft mewl in thanks at the release of his erection. Arching his back the very second Eren’s attention was on his cock, Levi’s mind went blank. Nothing else mattered except sating the voracious, carnal lust ripping through his gut, and thankfully Eren’s sentiments echoed his own. Taking his time mouthing down his stomach, to his hips, and teasing him by going down to his thighs, Eren drew out his actions in hopes of watching squirm.

“Eren,” Levi whined as he curled his toes “you damned drama queen.” Cracking open an eye to see Eren’s smirk, Levi growled “Hurry or I’ll do it myself.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Eren teased as kissed up his thigh “but if you insist.” Wasting no time, Eren licked a twisting path around his shaft before taking him entirely into his mouth. Quickly submitting to the wet heat, Levi rached down to tangle his fingers into Eren’s hair. Damaging Levi’s composure once again, Eren kept his pace even as he continued. Knowing that Levi was anxious for him to hurry, Eren’s free hand searched for the bottle of lubricant that he’d tossed onto the bed. Once located it was easy to pop the cap. While he was coating his fingers in the fluid Levi splayed his thighs and made things a bit easier.

When it was beyond clear Levi was losing himself in the throes of passion, Eren began to nudge a lubricant slicked finger at his entrance. Relaxing at the intrusion, he let a low moan tumble from his agape mouth as he allowed himself to sink into the action. Eren began with a subtle twist and thrust as he began before it grew to more with Levi’s comfort. Each thrust rubbed electrically at the muscles of his body while it desperately sought more. Wanton mewls of Eren’s name began to leave Levi’s lips in soft pants as he inserted a second finger. Levi’s hips rocked back into the thrust following the rhythm as he probed farther, moving hastily, with more force. Chewing on his lip, Levi fought the growing feeling of immense waves of pleasure washing over him.

In the next moment, Eren glanced to him with a bright smile as he drove a thrust into his prostate. Body quivering beneath the intense rush, Levi’s knees trembled but his throat dried as an ardous moan of Eren’s name ripped itself free. Writhing in the sheets as Eren continued in the pleasurable assault, Levi found himself immediately overwhelmed by the awash of sensation racking his body. Just for safety, Eren added a third finger for several thrusts to ensure that he’d not hurt Levi. It was early, they were tired, but it was no excuse to not be as careful and thorough as possible. For Levi it was Eren teasing him just a hair more before removing those talented fingers from his body.

Tearing open the condom, Eren placed the foil packaging and his teeth and spat the remnants into the floor. Sitting up to stare and provide a helping hand, Levi stole the package from his hands. Brow arching curiously, Eren rocked back on his knees and waited to see what Levi had in mind. Pulling himself forwards, Levi tossed an arm over Eren’s shoulder until he was nose to nose. Broad smile on his face, he quickly stole a kiss and slid his hand down Eren’s stomach. Delving past the elastic band on his hips, Levi coiled his fingers around Eren’s cock. Giving a firm stroke, Levi hummed in pleasant surprise as he heard a rumble sound in Eren’s throat.

Dropping his hand, Levi moved back to grab the sides of Eren’s orange boxers and tugged them down. Levi took the opportunity to then grab the condom and roll it over Eren’s cock. As he crawled back, Eren just grinned wickedly and shoved him back to the mattress. Seeking his lips in a heated fervor, Eren pushed for a deep connection. Grabbing Levi’s thigh and hoisting it to his hip, Eren began the push into his body. Levi was thankful for the overwhelmingly passionate kiss for but a moment before his mouth popped open with a sharp gasp. When Eren was fully sheathed inside his body, he paused to give Levi a moment to acclimate. Levi smiled shortly, catching his breath, before seizing his lips with a renewed vigor.

Moving his arm up Eren’s broad back, Levi gave him a nod and took a moment to move his hips back to the steadily growing rhythm of thrusts. A low hiss sounded from Eren’s clenched jaw as he gave the first experimental thrust. Taking the moment to drive Eren’s mind wild, Levi mouthed at his throat, biting firmly. Eren’s fingertips dug near painfully into his thigh. He threw his head back in sheer bliss as Eren’s thrusts gained force. Angling his hips up, Levi arched his back and met Eren’s rhythm. Euphoria coursed over him as Eren’s next thrust drilled into his prostate.

 _“Eren! There~~”_ he moaned as he could feel the sweat beading his forehead. The heat of their mingling bodies and breath only increased the temperature between them. It was warm already with the flush of his body, but Eren was amping things up just as he’d promised. By dragging his hips back to his own, Eren forced things much quicker. Reaching to coil his fingers around Levi’s cock, Eren spurred Levi to his climax. Muscles clenched around him, Levi’s breath hitched, and his body shook as he finally orgasmed. Riding out his euphoria, Levi’s clouded mind worked only on instinct to seek more for himself and for Eren. Thankfully, his failing stamina allowed him to push Eren to his own ogasmic high several thrusts and heavy pants later. Just hearing the strangled moan of his name from Eren’s mouth sent another shockwave through him.

As Eren hovered atop him, lazy smile on his face, hair falling haphazardly in his face, Levi pushed it back _“Fuck_ ….you look so beautiful with your hair down.”

Kissing the tip of his nose, Eren panted “Thank you.” After a moment the two caught their breath and cleaned up with a damp washcloth and by shoving the sheet off the bed. When they returned to their places, not even bothering to dress, Eren dragged him to his chest “It’s surprising you like my long hair, Mr. Military.”

Running his fingers through the slightly damp strands, Levi sighed contentedly “Well, I’m used to wearing mine closely shaved and short. You just have this devilishly charming, wild style that is suits you so wonderfully.”

“Glad you like it,” Eren yawned “but let’s get to the second part of that promise. You took most of my energy outta me.”

Levi rolled his eyes “Yeah, right, you barely broke a sweat.”

“Didn’t have much energy in me after four hours of sleep,” Eren explained as he wrapped him close “and you broke such a sweat because you’re still kinda drunk.”

Finding himself yawning, Levi nuzzled into him “True so let’s sleep.” Comfortable and depleted of energy, Levi found his mind racing through possibilities as he closed his eyes. When was the last time he’d been so comfortable just being with someone? He’d not spent a lot of time lazing around with Eren, but he wanted to test that. So far Eren had been everything that he wanted and needed. There wasn’t much else that he needed to enforce the idea that he was falling for Eren in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t making any sense in his head at all. Everything felt so natural and normal in such a tiny amount of time. Maybe the universe was playing tricks on him, but there wasn’t any more time to think on it as his consciousness faded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hands/Touch & Pleasure


	10. An Interesting Proposal

At some point Levi shoved Eren off him due to being hot, but Eren took it in stride and rolled over to his own side, leaving Levi be as he draped himself half off the bed. Eren had laughed, but throughout their time in bed they found a way to stay touching. Just a small gesture of affection hadn’t come unnoticed. Feeling Eren’s foot graze the top of his own, Levi exhaled softly and returned to sleep as if nothing had happened. This wasn’t a fairytale romance, but it was perfect in its own right. Eren was the first person to truly understand the things he managed to say, and, perhaps more importantly, he understood what he didn’t say.

When he awoke he found his face buried between Eren’s shoulder blades. Ends of Eren’s hair tickled his nose, his arm was thrown over Eren’s side, and he was nestled so closely he could hear Eren’s slowed heartbeat. The man had to be exhausted. He worked tirelessly day in and day out, he was staying up entire days just to cover a shift of a missing employee, and yet he was still trying to keep a regular schedule. Maybe there was a way that he could do something for him; he’d bent over backwards to accommodate him, so it was only fair that he do something nice for him. An idea floated around for a moment, so he decided it was time to get up and start with the first half.

Taking a shower was first priority, so he carefully crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. Figuring out Eren’s shower took him a moment, but he managed after a bit. While the hot water was warming up Levi wrapped a towel around his hips, grabbed his phone off the dresser, and left. Leaving the bedroom was awkward as he’d not left or been coherent when they arrived. Getting to see Eren’s beautiful two story home was incredible. It appeared to be a rather modern place, but that wasn’t where his focus lied. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Levi surveyed his surroundings and searched for the kitchen. He’d bypassed the open den with the entertainment center he’d have rather called a gaming station. The electric fireplace built into it was nice and gave the place a homey feel.

In fact, he stepped over to the den where he found a stack of mail scattered out on the short, ovular coffee table. Grabbing a piece, Levi took it with him into the kitchen where he found exactly what he was looking for. Take out menus littered the countertop, so he sifted through them until he found a coffee house. Knowing they delivered meant that they could have some breakfast as their lunch for the day. Figuring Eren might appreciate some food after a shower, Levi dialed the number and perused the menu for himself. He wasn’t much on sweets but the craving for french toast kicked in. A voice answered and asked for the address to start a delivery order, and much to his surprise there was a standard order.

Deciding to place that order, Levi agreed and simply added his own order to it. Likely, it was Marco’s order as well, but he was pretty sure they could manage to scarf that down too. With the order placed Levi returned to the bedroom. Entering the room, Levi was met with a sight that sent his heart aflutter. Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, Levi reached out to brush Eren’s hair away from his face. In the gleaming sunlight streaming in from the window above the bed, Eren’s skin seemed to glow warmly. His fingertips slid across Eren’s cheek and his eyes cracked open. Spellbinding turquoise eyes glimmered in the sunlight as they regarded him. A smile turned the corners of Eren’s lips as he outstretched a hand to Levi. 

Beckoning Levi closer to him, Eren waved his fingers. Levi gladly gave in to the call and allowed Eren to pull him closer. Tenderly kissing him, Eren hummed and released him. His chest was constricting as his eyes stayed closed. It was airy at some point, the feeling in his head, but he’d not a single idea what to make of it. Was he giddy? Excited? It wasn’t anything he’d ever felt before as he rested his forehead against Eren’s. How could the moment get any better?

“Hey you,” Eren breathed as he kissed Levi’s forehead “how are you feeling?”

Levi lifted his head and smiled “Better but still hungover. Come shower with me?”

“Definitely,” Eren answered quickly as he cocked his head to the side “and it sounds like you got the water running already, huh?”

“Mhmm,” he replied “but we can’t take too long. We have food on the way.”

Confused, Eren quirked a brow “How’d you get my---”

Rolling his eyes, Levi chuckled “Mail is on the coffee table. C’mon. Let’s go.”

Taking him by the hand, Eren wove their fingers together and brought Levi’s hand to his lips “Yes, sir. Lead the way.” Gladly, Levi rose from the bed and guided Eren the several paces across the room to the bathroom. Flushing was a bit natural as he regarded Eren when they stepped into the bright lighting of the bathroom. Still naked and freshly marked from their activity a few hours ago, Eren’s body was on full display. How exactly was he supposed to shower and keep his hands off him? The answer was that he wasn’t, and it wasn’t his own fault. If Eren hadn’t kept trying to play ‘keep away’ with the shampoo bottles and such he’d not been in the situation he found himself in.

Kissing Eren was the only way to get the items that he needed, so when Eren held the bottle of shampoo high above his head Levi kissed his throat. Immediately Eren gave over the bottle, but it became a theme for the shower. Anytime that Levi needed something Eren would hold it hostage for a kiss, so Levi decided to get creative. By way of sinking to his knees and kissing Eren’s thigh, before his hip, his stomach, and his collarbones, Levi found that he paid his fee quite well. In return, Eren’s hands skimmed his body and happily soaped him up. The feel of Eren’s hand gliding silkily across his skin was enrapturing. He could have gotten lost, but they had to be out soon and didn’t have time to fool around again. 

Just as Levi was standing beneath the water, enjoying a sultry kiss from Eren, they heard the doorbell ring. Eren paid it no heed and continued in his actions, but Levi paused and angled himself towards the shower stall door. 

“It won’t matter,” Eren hummed against his skin as a knock sounded.

“But I’m clean, I can go---” Levi began before he was interrupted with another kiss. Braced against the wall, trapped between the heat of Eren’s body and the wall, Levi found that he really didn’t want to leave. No matter what he wanted, however, the delivery guy wasn’t just gonna drop their food and run. On the third knock he began to grow worried about it. Luckily, Eren seemed to have shared the sentiment and stepped beneath the water to wash some suds off his back before grabbing a towel and stepping out. Following suit after turning off the water, Levi opened the door and stepped onto the bath mat. Eren toweled off quickly, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, tossed Levi a shirt and a pair of sweats, then left to presumably catch the delivery guy.

He had to admit that he enjoyed wearing Eren’s clothes; they were baggy, comfortable, and smelled a bit like Eren. While he was tying the drawstrings of the sweatpants, Levi paused. Eren was talking to someone, but why would he be in such deep conversation and laughing with the delivery guy? Did Eren have three roommates and that was why he wasn’t worried about getting the door? Something seemed odd about the entire scenario. Eren was not the type of man to invite a delivery man into his house and carry on a conversation….was he? It struck him that there was a lot he still needed to know about Eren, but he wanted to know everything.

Slinking outside the bedroom and creeping silently down the stairs, Levi caught sight of the situation. From his perspective it looked all the world like Eren was exactly the type to bring in a delivery guy and have a conversation. Next to Eren was a man of similar height, thinner build though decently muscled, with strikingly angular features, amber eyes, and two-toned hair; an undercut of flaxen and pecan. What really caught Levi’s eye was the metal strewn throughout the other man’s face; an eyebrow ring in the left brow, a septum ring, a medusa through his cupid’s bow, and snakebites accented his face, but didn’t bother to include those in his ears. Dressed in jeans and black t-shirt with something embroidered on the left lapel, the man was definitely their delivery guy. It was no wonder they said Eren had a regular order, as the two of them seemed to be rather good friends.

“Yeah, he left around 7 this morning,” Eren replied to the man. As Levi inched closer he tried all his might to conceal the sound of his steps.

The man’s studded brows knit “Huh, that’s kinda early. Didn’t expect to have to drive this out. Someone ordered for you.”

Deciding to reveal himself, Levi cleared his throat “That’d be me.”  

Intense amber eyes regarded him curiously “Oh, and you are?”

“A close friend,” Eren answered with a grin. Gesturing between them, Eren introduced the delivery man “Levi, this is Jean Kirschtein. Also known as Marco’s boyfriend.”

Words spilling out before he could catch them, Levi laughed “Ah! That’s hilarious. Monocle Marco is dating _you?_ Definitely not what I was expecting. Marco was always…. _nevermind.”_

Scoffing, the man straightened his posture _“Excuse me?_ Go ahead and finish that last thought. You sure as hell don’t know him.”

“I was his CO for years,” Levi informed him “so try again. Major Levi Ackerman, at your acquaintance. Marco was always a stubborn shit with a fake ass smile and people pleasing attitude because he thought it would get him further than being honest and straightforward. He was conniving and deceitful, and it meant that he excelled while under me. I just find it funny that he’s dating someone the exact opposite of himself; someone he used to want to be like. You’re poised ready to strike and lash out at me for calling Marco something you find distasteful. Your brows are knit, your teeth are clenched, and your lip snarled; Mr. Kirschstein you may have a rough appearing exterior, but you wear your emotion loudly on your face. To some you appear hostile at first glance, a hot temper, and quick mouth no doubt adds to it, but beneath it you’re not unlike a standoffish puppy who aches for warmth and comfort to be found only in gentle touch.”

As Jean’s face displayed a mix of bewilderment and anger, Eren cackled _“Damn,_ Levi, call him the fuck out.”

Jean rolled his eyes “Oh, yeah, I know who you are know. I’ve heard a lot of stories about Captain Ackerman. You’re right, but I don’t like being _read_. I’m not a file for you to analyze.”

Snickering, Levi shrugged “Maybe you shouldn’t have walked right into it then. I’m curious though, if you’ve heard so much about me what did you hear? I’m abrasive, cold, detached, incapable of human emotion, condescending, an ass?”

“That you were _disturbingly_ good at your job,” Jean sighed “and Marco has nothing but complete respect for you. He told me you used to be in espionage before you took a demotion and began taking it out on everyone around you.”

Levi took a moment to respond as he thought of the past “Ha, so my blacklisting was what made me a dick?  I just love hearing rumors about me before breakfast, but that’s not quite right. I chose to be removed from the field; I didn’t want to be the one being led like a lamb to slaughter knowing the people doing my intelligence work were sloppy and lazy, I wanted to come home again, and I _asked_ for my demotion. I wasn’t allowed to just step out of things after four years in, there are precautions, so I decided to take over handling while my aliases were sabotaged. I was trusted enough to do so and never lost anyone, but I did that by being the way I was. No one was going to die on my watch. So, behind it all, I still am a dick though. The rest isn’t as simple.”

“You were a fucking _**spy?!”**_ Eren screeched owlishly  in surprise.

“We don’t like that term,” Levi answered “but kinda. Can you think of another reason I can speak a minimum of seven fluent languages, adapt quickly, refuse to let my mind slip and relax, and can crack my way into just about anything with a password? Eren, just as you wear many hats at the club, I’ve worn many hats in my life. Now, I’m finally able to just be myself, but I have a lot of things to forget.”

Eren nodded “So when your commander came to get you back---”

Interrupting as he guessed Eren’s train of thought, Levi laughed “Haha, he didn’t want me back for that. International espionage is a young buck’s game, and I won’t be whored back out to the state department.”

“And you’re sure that you just want to leave all that behind and become a French professor at a community college in your hometown?” Eren questioned softly.

Levi placed gentle hand to his cheek “Yes. I want to settle down here, have a good job, a good relationship with my family, and find someone who doesn’t care about what I did, who I was back then, but someone who cares about me for me.”

“Sounds familiar,” Eren exhaled.

“Doesn’t it?” He grinned before shifting to Jean. “Jean, right? Marco may have been a little shit, but he was a damn good leader. You ever wanna hear some fun stories about him back when he was in, come find me. I got some good ones. You ever wonder why he hoards toothbrushes? My fault.”

Jean couldn’t resist laughing “Ahaha! That’s such a weird little quirk of his. I can’t wait to hear all the horrible stories. I need something to lord over him. You gonna be around later tonight? We could double?”

“Promised Marco we’d be gone,” Eren answered.

“Don’t care,” Jean shrugged “let’s do it. Anything to meet whoever you’re keeping around here under the guise of ‘a close friend.’ You down for some fun, Major? I got plenty of dirt on Eren I can swap with you.”

Finding it odd how quickly Jean came around, Levi thought it wouldn’t be any harm to agree “Just to screw with Monocle? Yes, sure.”

“Great!” Jean exclaimed as he patted Levi on the shoulder “see ya 8. Enjoy your brunch.” As Jean took a chipper exit, shutting the door behind him, Eren turned to him and shook his head. What? He was just going to have fun, and he wanted to learn a little more about Eren. Some things Eren wouldn’t say about himself, and he got to give Marco a little hell. There seemed to be no downside.

“You just agreed to double date,” Eren huffed in surprise “guess I get my second date a lot sooner than I thought.”

Slipping his arms around his hips, Levi nodded “Mhmm, is that a problem? I’ll still need to get back to my apartment later though.”

Eren brushed the hair away from his face “Not at all and I’ll get you back to your car when I have to go open up the club. Until then, wanna eat and do nothing?”

Finding nothing better than that idea, Levi smiled “Yes, that sounds great. Why don’t you tell me how you met Marco while we do so.” Eren agreed and led him over to the sofa. Taking the bag of styrofoam trays and laying them on the coffee table, Eren arranged their food and left only to bring plates, silverware, napkins, and drinks. It seemed like he’d thought of everything as he brought up some mindless background noise of cooking shows.

“Marco’s twin sister is a good friend of mine,” Eren explained between bites. “She teaches diesel mechanics at the community college you’re teaching at. Did I also neglect to mention that I’ve been best friends with the dean since were little kids?”

Levi groaned “Are you kidding me? You sly bastard, you’re the recommendation.” 

Shrugging, Eren tossed him a cheeky grin “Maybe.”

“Yeah, maybe my ass,” Levi grumbled before thinking to Eren had just said “but I think I may have met Marco’s sister. Ymir? By any chance? How’d you two wind up as roommates?”

Cackling Eren nodded “Yup! That’s her. I had this place when Marco had just gotten out. He spent some time traveling around, but when he got back he didn’t know what he wanted to do or even could. His sister was here so he crashed with her for a bit while he tried to get reacclimated to things. I offered him a job at the club and the spare bedroom. This is a big place, and it’s not like I need all of it when I’m barely here anyway. Obviously he took them. Funny as it is, he’s actually the bartender I’m trying to replace. He and Jean got a place together and move in next month. He’s a fantastic friend.”

“Good of you to do that,” Levi commented “and Marco is a really good guy. It’s just my job to give him some hell. At the end of the day I’m glad he met you. You seem to be the saving grace for a lot of us military men attempting to find their feet again.”

Leaning in to swipe the dot of syrup on his lips, Eren hummed “Mmm, maybe so, but there’s only one I’d hope to be that for. Poor Marco though. He goes from being bossed around, getting injured, and leaves only to come back and have his roommate fuck his commanding officer a couple years later. That’s gotta be enough hell.”

Stealing a kiss, Levi shrugged “Hmmm, maybe so, but it’s kinda funny to me. Most people didn’t get on my bad side, so it’s not that bad. You probably won’t even have that problem with me.”

“I dunno,” Eren reminded “you’re kinda bossy in bed. I like it though. Makes me think that being bossed around by you couldn’t have been that bad at all. Maybe in some leather and lace…. Mmm, now I’m gonna have that image in my head all night.”

Smacking his knee playfully, Levi rolled his eyes “Uh huh, I knew you had an overactive imagination. Be nice to me though, Eren, and I promise I can turn it into reality.”

“Oh?” Eren questioned with a devious glint in his eye. “You’re into some fun shit, huh? I’ve a feeling you like making men do what you say; being so used to it and all.”

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a power trip,” Levi admitted before leaning into Eren’s ear to whisper “but you may find that sometimes  _ I _ like being bossed around too.”

Clearing his throat, Eren arched a brow “Erm, well, adventurous and beautiful is a deadly combination, Levi. You may very well be the man of my dreams.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Levi replied as he sat back to the sofa “we all have our flaws.”

Scoffing, Eren turned to face him “So what? Do you expect to scare me? We’re human, Levi, so of course we have flaws. Flaws aren’t meant to stop us if we like someone; they’re just there to show us where we need to step up for someone. Okay, you’re not an emotional guy? Then I’ll find another way to get you to express what you feel without having to go into detail and say it. So, I’m the jealous type, Levi, what would you do with that fact?”

With a deep breath, Levi answered honestly “Not give shit about who I go out with or associate with, because you’ll know that you can trust me and that’s all that matters. It takes two people, and I will not be one of them. Ensuring your trust in me is all I need.”

“Very smoothly said,” Eren smirked “how about anger issues?”

“People fight over stupid shit all time. Wires get crossed and things get misinterpreted a lot. Letting muddy water settle before discussing things can allow things to not take an emotional route and instead provide the logical one. Sitting down to talk about things works best only after the anger subsides. You can’t do anything angry,” Levi rationalized simply.

Eren gave a slight nod “Good point, so you understand? Flaws can be combated, Levi, but they shouldn’t deter you from being with someone if you think they’re worth it. Don’t get me wrong, there are some faults that can’t be overlooked, but unless you say you’re a serial killer or know of something else that would stop me from wanting you as much as I do then, please, tell me. If not, then it’s pretty safe to say that your faults don’t matter to me. I can handle whatever you think you can throw at me.”

Baffled, Levi blinked “Are---Eren, are you saying what I believe you’re saying to me?”

“Depends on what you  _ think _ I’m saying,” Eren stated, forcing Levi to admit his thoughts.

Unable to tell if he was seeing what he wanted to or what was there, Levi ran a hand over his face “You’re so not interested in just fucking around with me, are you?”

“It’s a deal I’d take,” Eren shrugged “but, no, it’s obviously not the one I  _ want. _ I can’t be the only one to want that though. Do you think I’d have cared so much about your well being that I’d bring you back to my home to take care of you if I just wanted to fuck you and leave? Learning about you, spending time with you, and watching how you act with other people and your family have influenced my decision. I didn’t just decide what I wanted from the past. I’ve seen you drop everything and be vulnerable around me in such a short time, and I want that.”

Not entirely knowing how to react to such a bold statement, Levi huffed “Ha, you’re insane, Eren. You want to date me? You don’t know me!”

Placing a tender touch to Levi’s chin, Eren smiled “I don’t need to know everything about you right now. I have forever for that. I just need to know you right now, Levi, and know I want more of that. Is it a problem that I want that from you?”

“No--Not really,” he stumbled as he nervously held Eren’s intense gaze “but I’m confused to the core on the progression of your logic. How can you just act so blindly?”

“Dreamer at heart, I suppose,” Eren chuckled sweetly “maybe you shouldn’t think so much and just feel. For instance, how do you feel when I do this?” Leaning in, Eren slid his hand to frame Levi’s jaw and acted as though he was about to kiss him. Reading Levi’s porcelain skin was always easy, as he tinted as beautifully as stained glass. Instead of kissing him, however, in the moment he inched forward and Levi’s eyes fluttered close, he dropped his hand to Levi’s neck. Breathing lowly, Eren snickered “You’re already blushing, Levi, and look at that, your heart rate is through the roof.”

Embarrassed, Levi’s eyes opened as he tried to pull away only to fail “Hey! Stop that! That’s not fair!” As he felt his heart racing, thundering in his chest, he knew that Eren had done it to prove his point. 

“It’s entirely fair,” Eren cooed as he kissed him softly “it proved my point. You think too damn much, boy. I realize that you can’t turn that off, but dating is a process to find someone. There’s no harm in trying and failing. Were you and I to get together and we didn’t work out then it’s fine;  at least we’d know because we tried. I don’t want to miss another chance with you, Levi. Have you thought about it?”

“Have I th--- _ Yeah, _ Eren, I have. I’d be an idiot if I hadn’t,” Levi awkwardly admitted as his chest tightened and his flush darkened “but things feel natural around you. I like that there’s no stress to be someone I’m not. I’m not in my 20’s, and I’m not gonna act like I don’t know what I want. Just because I feel what I do when I’m with you, however, doesn’t mean I’m throwing caution to the wind. It’s just not who I am.”

Understanding, Eren cocked his head to the side “What are you scared of then? I know I like you, Levi, and you’re sweet, sarcastic, and witty. You’re smart and you drive me crazy with every rare little smile. I want more of it, and, more importantly, I don’t want anyone else to see you like I do. I want that smile reserved for me, I want your laugh at every bad joke I make, I want your soft kiss and horrible breath every morning, and your deep kiss and comforting touch with every goodnight; I just want  _ you.” _

Swallowing hard, Levi tried to tear himself away from the emotion evoking reply “I feel like I’m on the spot now haha. Oh this is--”

Turning his jaw back to him, Eren encouraged him delicately “It’s not anything but honesty, Levi. Come on. Spit it out.” A teasing tone as he leaned in and kissed his cheek, his nose, his jaw, and the corner of his mouth, had Levi laughing through each of Eren’s playful kisses.

“Okay, okay!” Levi relented as he caught his breath and shoved Eren back a bit with a smile. “I haven’t been that drunk in a very long time, not since my going away party, and being that vulnerable around you told me a lot. Trust does not come easily with me, but I woke up this morning with the only issue being you saw me hurl haha. You’ve clearly seen this horrible, awful side of me and seen me in my awkward teenager stage. Somehow you still want to be with me which I can’t understand. You sound so sure about it.”

Wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders and dragging him into his chest, Eren chuckled “You’re the one that signed us up for a double date tonight, but I’m entirely serious about you. There should be no doubt about that after I watched you hurl twice and coddled you immediately afterwards, let you steal my shower, and didn’t mind washing your clothes.”

“My housewife already,” Levi teased “next thing you know you’ll be cooking for me too. I kinda screwed the pooch on that one. Never had to learn much. You being so moody about Erwin being with me makes sense now if you’re so serious.”

Scoffing as he swayed, Eren replied “Moody? I guess. He was too close, and I thought he was your ex. Hearing he was there to see you just burnt me.”

“Jealousy is natural,” Levi began before turning into Eren’s chest and looking up to him “but it’s _not_ cute. I do like my men a little possessive, it tells me they care about me, but I don’t like overboard. Get me?”

“Understanding that means you can reign me in if I ever do get jealous,” Eren answered “and yes, I get you. You’re not really a jealous man, are you?”

Levi shook his head “Nope. I have to trust whoever I’m with to know that they wouldn’t ever hurt me, and if I trust them then I don’t have to worry. It takes two to tango.”

“Very true,” Eren spoke softly “and that’s part of what makes you so perfect. I don’t know everything about you, Levi, but I want to if you’ll let me.”

Burying his face into Eren’s chest as he turned, Levi replied “We’re adults, and I know that, so it’s not entirely crazy to know what we want and be upfront about it. It’s a huge decision to make though.”

Gently poking at his chest, Eren spoke barely above a whisper “Not for me. Do you hear it?  _ This  _ doesn’t lie, Levi.” Hearing the race of Eren’s heart didn’t surprise him as he thought it might. Some part of Levi knew that Eren was going to be first, he was a dreamer, he was spontaneous, he was sure and thought with his heart not his head. To Levi, he began to understand why someone like Marco picked a guy like Jean; it was because they were opposites. They may have had a lot in common, but down to the core they were as different as fire and ice. Eren was wild and unbridled where Levi was calm and focused. As he’d stated earlier, there was no harm if things didn’t work out, right? He’d wanted so badly to take the opportunity before it slipped it away from again, so screw it. Eren was right; for once in his miserable life it was time to act with his gut not his head.

“Okay,” he answered before raising his head “let’s give it a shot.”

**“Really?!”** Eren smiled far more radiantly than he’d ever remembered as his arms tightened around him. He’d looked so happy; like he was about to burst. Turquoise eyes glimmered so beautifully in the light that he found himself losing himself in them just before they fluttered shut and he was kissed. If he imagined losing himself in the turbulent oceans of Eren’s eyes then he forgot to think of indulging in his tempting kiss. Awash in the passion from the smolder of Eren’s rich kiss, Levi gorged himself on the embrace. Fingers rushing in Eren’s hair, Levi pulled himself closer until he was lying directly atop Eren’s chest. Space between them vanished until Eren reluctantly broke their kiss “I’m not gonna wanna leave this couch, but I hope you don’t have plans after dinner tonight.”

Curious, Levi questioned “Yeah? Why’s that?”

Eren grinned devilishly as Levi twirled his fingers in his hair “Because we need to christen your apartment.”

Quirking his brow, Levi snickered “I like the way you think, but you know it has already been  _ sorta  _ christened.”

Recalling the phone call, Eren’s hands fell to the divot of his lower back “Oh, I remember, but I didn’t get the whole experience and neither did you.”

“Cumming as I was screaming your name at the top of lungs was close,” Levi lulled as he skimmed his fingers over Eren’s nape “but if you think you can do it better I’ll welcome you to try.”

Fighting the shiver down his spine, Eren grit his teeth “Damn, Levi. That’s one challenge I can’t _wait_ to take. Let’s break in that bed, but first, I’ve been wondering since that night, what exactly were you doing?”

Leaning forward, Levi purred “Do you want details? Used a nice, silky lubricant and g-spot stimulator. It wraps right around the base of my cock and vibrates just enough to get what I need. Your voice helped me and so did that imagination. Picturing your body and feeling that sinfully talented mouth on my skin was everything that ensured my neighbors already know your name. It was quick, you know, which is rare for me.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you have a delightfully filthy mouth?” Eren managed through a strained breath.

Grinning impishly, Levi nodded “They have and I hear it’s a nice asset.”

“Certainly is,” Eren answered before nipping Levi’s lip “but now I really want to make sure when you can’t be with me that you can remember how I fucked you until your knees went weak in that very bed. Maybe you’ll catch my scent and get tangled in the blankets. No matter what, you won’t have to think and imagine anymore, just remember.”

“Big promise to keep,” Levi inhaled sharply “I hope you keep it.”

“And cook for you right after,” Eren promised “because I’m a fantastic cook, you know. I don’t watch all these shows without good reason.”

“Perfect plan,” he responded as he laid his head on Eren’s shoulder “but until then, let’s just enjoy the couple hours we have.” 

Eren pressed a kiss to Levi’s temple “No,  _ that’s _ a perfect plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confession, Reciprocation, and Commitment


	11. A Crazy Little Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. It's done. It's over, and it only took me 5 weeks. I apologize for being so slow in finishing this, guys. I popped my knee out of place, had some stupid stomach bug, and had a lot of real world things going on. As it approaches crunch time for me in classes, I will be getting busier, but I will always aim for at least one thing. Now that this is over, I can return to writing everything else! Thank you all for you continued love and support; it means the absolute world to me and helps me continue. I love you guys, so never forget it!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> Neko

An afternoon of lazing around snuggled up to Eren while watching cooking shows was one of the best things he could have imagined for the afternoon. Eren’s fingers raked through his hair as he laid against his shoulder and listened to Eren’s commentary. Hearing how he thought certain ingredients mixed with others was cute, and listening to how excited he got, how his voice heightened, how his eyes glittered, and his smile widened nearly a mile, was all worth it. There was no point in knowing what exactly they meant by julienned peppers, because all he had to do was watch the excitement in Eren’s face to enjoy it.  When the time came to get to the club to open it, Levi didn’t mind going to help him at all.

Opening up a strip club wasn’t as he imagined. Putting down the stools atop the bar, helping move things for the bar, setting up the sound system, turning on the lights, and getting the backstage stations set up was a lot of work. Keys were tossed to Eren’s manager before Levi decided to get back to his apartment and get ready for the night. A gentle kiss before leaving and the promise of a good evening set Levi’s mind at ease on the drive home. It had been a bit odd to just agree a double date, but it was a spur of the moment decision that got him more time with him. If there was a downside to it he didn’t much care. Dinner with Eren while getting to have some fun at Marco’s expense was the best of two worlds.

He’d made a huge decision, but he wasn’t as unnerved as he expected to be. In fact, he felt at ease with the choice at heart. Finding himself a bit excited at the idea of having Eren as his significant other only allowed his mind to venture back to his idea of letting Eren relax. He deserved a night to relax, enjoy himself, and not have to worry about his club. The man worked too hard, and with Levi in his life it was time to play just as hard. Recalling Eren’s comment earlier, Levi got the wicked idea to go shopping before dinner.

Things had moved so fast. He had a new apartment, a new job, and a boyfriend. Being thankful for all the luck he’d managed to have as he reintegrated into society, Levi intended to show a demonstration of just how thankful he was. Something as simple as even buying a port for Marco to thank him for allowing him to intrude would begin to show his thanks. For Eren, things had a different tone, but first he needed to actually get to his apartment.

 _“Ugh!”_ Levi retched as he opened his apartment door. Suddenly the pungent odor of apple cinnamon assaulted his senses. It was then he remembered that his entire apartment now reeked of the alcohol that almost ended him last night. Immediately, he knew he had to get every single air freshener out of his apartment. Fighting the urge to vomit as he gathered the candles, the aerosols, and the oils, Levi swept them all in to the trash before bundling them and tossing them swiftly into the dumpster outside. There was no way he wanted to smell cinnamon for at least a year. No one ever wanted to smell the alcohol that smelled like the time they almost died, and he was no exception.

All things reminiscent of the whiskey were removed, but that meant that he had to replace it so the apartment wouldn’t smell like fireball. Thankfully there was a dollar store just down the road. Stopping by, Levi grabbed a plastic shopping basket and made straight for the air freshener aisle. Sweeping everything that had a clean linen scent into the basket, Levi made sure that there would be more than enough products to ensure during the time that he’d be at dinner with Eren the apartment would no longer smell like cinnamon.

Gaining an odd look from the cashier, she questioned “What’s with all the air freshener?”

“I’m the Febreze Murderer,” Levi joked “but in all seriousness, I got wasted on cinnamon whiskey, came back to my apartment, took one breath and about died. My apartment smells like apple cinnamon.”

Laughing sharply, the woman nodded “Ahaha! I understand, I can’t stand strawberry. Good luck, honey.” With a nod in understanding, Levi took the two bags and headed back to the apartment. Candles were lit, aerosol was placed in automatic sprayers, warm oils were left atop the kitchen counter, and for extra emphasis he sprayed some around the apartment anyway.

Getting dressed for a date didn’t take too much effort, so he could monitor the candles while doing so. He wanted to wear something that was comfortable yet still managed to fit the occasion. Settling on a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt, and a fitted jacket, Levi opted for casual. After washing Eren’s clothes Levi stored them next to the bed knowing that he’d likely need them later. It would be good to have them easily accessible. Two and half hours didn’t seem as though it’d come so quickly, but somehow it had. Levi grabbed his keys and headed out to finish his shopping.

It hadn’t taken him too long to find the things he’d been searching for. Eren was a relatively easy man to shop for, and he already knew that Marco enjoyed his port. He arrived back to Eren’s with about ten minutes to spare, but he had to take a moment to compose himself just outside the door. Once he opened the door there would be no going back. The second he knocked on the door things were different, and when he was prepared to face that he acted.

In a few seconds afterwards he was met with Jean’s smiling face “You made it!”

“Yeah, here,” Levi offered out the wine “I know Marco enjoys it nearly as much as I do.”

Taking the bottle, Jean waved him inside “That he does. Come on in.” Jean shut the door behind him as he stepped inside only to smell a delightful scent wafting through the air. “The boys are cooking, so we’re being treated tonight. Surprisingly they’re both amazing cooks. I’ll go pop the wine so it can rest.”

As Jean led him to the den, Levi took a seat on the sofa and had to ask “How in the hell did you get them to cook for us?”

Victorious smirk playing across his lips, Jean answered “Well, Marco was adamant to refuse the idea all together, but there are some things that he can be bribed with.”

Knowing something about that, Levi replied with soft laugh “Ha, yeah, well, I’ve got my own plans with that to thank Eren for agreeing. How’d you and Marco meet?”

As Jean sat back down with two wine glasses, he turned to him on the sofa “I work at the coffee house down the road, and I met Marco when he was still bartending for Eren. They always showed up at ass o’clock in the morning since it’s one of the few places open all night.”

Intrigued, Levi prodded for more “Ah, I see. That’s pretty sweet though; falling for the waiter.”

Sipping his wine, Jean replied “It is, but that’s who he is. I only work night shift because it’s something I do to help my aunt. My actual job is a photographer; mostly weddings, proms, headshots and the like.”

“Good on you,” Levi smiled “I hear you’re even moving in together?”

“We are,” Jean beamed “next month! Why don’t you tell me some of these stories about him?”

Glancing towards Marco’s back, Levi smirked devilishly “Oh, gladly. When Monocle got stationed under me in my unit he made a horrible mistake. He was used to being in charge considering that he led his own unit before it. Now, I’ve always been small; people read me wrong all the time. Let’s say that when Marco met me he had no idea who I was. I gave him an order and he laughed at me until I just smiled and pointed to my embellishments on my uniform. I’ve never seen fear cross someone’s face quite as spectacularly as I had in that moment. I made him polish my boots with his toothbrush, soft bristles, mid-length only, onyx polish, every day, and multiple times a day if it rained.”

“My poor boy,” Jean chuckled as he listened intently “but from how he explained you I figured it’d be worse.”

“Wasn’t done,” Levi replied. “Every day I made sure my shoes could reflect my face, but my favorite thing to do to Marco was fuck up every single plan he had for a new toothbrush. When the latrines had to be redone, Marco had to perfect the grout work with, you guessed it, his toothbrush. He had to clean toilets with them too. It got the point where he began to hoard them in hopes that he’d have enough so that when I asked him to do something he’d not have to run out and a get a new one. I hear he keeps doing it!”

“Yes!” Jean cackled. “I first thought it was so weird, but now I know.”

Turning around, brandishing a knife, Marco grumbled “He’s an ass!”

“Eren’s ass!” Jean retorted.

Smiling as he turned, Eren shrugged “Fair enou-- **WHOA!** Watch your elbow, Marco!” Just as he’d twisted to answer back, Eren had dipped the front of his frying pan into the gas of the stove resulting in a leaping magenta flame. For a moment, Levi’s eyes went to Eren with his sleeves rolled up, burgundy apron tied around his waist, and tight jeans accenting the contours of his body. He couldn’t much care to stare at Marco’s ridiculous ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron when Eren was the most appetizing thing in the entire kitchen. What god in what pantheon blessed him when they dropped Eren Jaeger in his life?

“Maybe dip it into the flame away from me!” Marco grumbled as he returned to slicing.

Jean nudged Levi gently as he whispered “They’re like two fussy alley cats when they’re in the kitchen together.

“I can see that,” Levi snickered “but I hope whatever they’re making is good.”

Letting the food simmer, Eren sauntered over the sofa and bent to steal a kiss “Promise it will be. Marsala wine is involved.”

“Okay,” Levi sighed softly “I’ll trust it. Get back to the kitchen, Chef.”

Curiosity piqued, Jean inquired “So….how’d you meet Eren if you’ve been in the military?”

“Funny story, actually,” Levi began awkwardly “I met him when I was 17. It was at this carnival before I shipped off to basic training. He was my first kiss.”

“That was not what I expected,” Marco chimed in from the kitchen “but I mean it had to be before the military because no sane person can fucking tolerate you now!!”

Levi rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Jean’s neck “You’re just mad I’m telling your boy about your military failures! You know, Marco, I may not be your CO anymore technically, but I am your roommate’s boyfriend. Get used to seeing me again. Oh, and I’m also going to be working with your twin sister!”

“What the hell you little parasite?!” Marco shrieked before heaving a defeated sigh. “Ugh, whatever, there’s no use. Just ruin my life all over again. This is fine.”

“Nah,” Levi grinned “it’s no fun when you give up. You know I’m just screwing with you, Marco. I’m not that bad. Still easy to get a rise outta you is all.”

Marco groaned “Ha, ha, Levi. I could tell Eren about what happened when you got drunk around General Station!”

Levi huffed “Please, he just dealt with me drunk off my ass. He’s well aware of what happens when I drink.”

Eren brushed it aside as he and Marco plated their food “So? I still wanna hear it!” Despite his internal protests, Levi sat back and drank his glass of wine while Marco proceeded to tell Eren about the time he pranced around in his underwear with one of his commanding officers present. Luckily, he’d been saved at the time by Erwin getting the general drunk as well. No one could remember most of the night aside from Erwin, who managed to remain completely sober. Several embarrassing stories were told from everyone, and for once Levi found himself enjoying a date with someone else being around. He couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d honestly laughed so hard. Eating and drinking with Eren, Marco, and Jean had been a riot. Marco had come around to having him at the table, and the two even decided to split the last glass of wine.

On his way to the bathroom, Levi leaned in to whisper into Eren’s ear “You better keep your promise, Eren. We’re leaving once I’m back.”

“Yes, sir, Major,” Eren hummed before allowing Levi to slip away. There was no need for excuses to be hastily made in order leave when he returned. Jean and Marco had their evening plans just as Levi had his own for Eren. A shared expression crossed their faces as Jean gave him a nod in acknowledgement while he got to the door. Goodbyes were said and the walk out to the car was more of a silent instruction than anything else. All Levi had do was gesture to his car and Eren gained a bit of pep in his step. During the drive back to the apartment, Eren’s hand slipped to his thigh and Levi found himself already giddy for the secret that his bedroom held for Eren.

It hadn’t taken them too long to get back to the apartment; thanks to Levi’s lead foot on the gas. Knowing what laid in wait for him was almost as thrilling as the act itself, but Levi had to keep his composure. Getting out of the car, Levi grabbed a hold of Eren’s hand and led him up to the apartment. He managed to get his keys from his pocket and into without a single fumble, but inside he was too anxious about walking into the apartment. Once he pushed open the door he was thankfully met with the scent of linen, though he could at times catch an underlying, stubborn element of cinnamon. Shutting the door behind him gave him temporary pause, and it was then that Eren saw fit to take advantage of an opening.

Shoving his back to the wall, Eren seized his lips roughly. Levi fought a gasp at the quick action but nonetheless gave in. Melting into the fevered embrace was second nature, but Levi hadn’t brought Eren along to simply allow himself to be swept away in the seas of Eren’s passion. Sliding a hand up Eren’s chest, Levi knotted the fabric in his hand and jerked him closer. Taking control of the kiss, rushing to deepen it, Levi quickly found himself holding the reigns. When he found himself short of breath, however, was when he decided that Eren needed to follow his orders.

Nipping his lip in order to tease him, Levi pushed him back and swayed down the hallway. Beckoning Eren to follow with a raised arm over his head and curled index finger, Levi silently instructed him yet again. Eren kicked off his shoes and hastily followed Levi down the hall to his bedroom, but once inside he didn’t see Levi anywhere to be found. Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had darted across the hall to slide into something a little more tantalizing than shorts. Skirts had a better feel and far easier access. If Eren had wanted him in lace and leather then he was about to get his wish. Powder blue, lace stockings rose to mid thigh beneath a black pleated skirt and held in place thanks to a pair of leather garters. Open, pastel blue, dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, glasses perched atop the bridge of his nose, a pair of black heeled boots; Levi was more than ready to concrete a dream or two of Eren’s.

With one more task in line, Levi removed the lubricant from the bag he’d hidden. Making things only a step easier would ensure things went exactly as he wanted and there would be no need to hold back every ounce of fervor. Already not wearing anything beneath the skirt aside from the simple garter belt attached around hips, Levi was planning to deliver more than Eren bargained for. Simply coating his fingers in the lubricant to plunge a finger into himself and prepare beforehand, Levi reduced the amount of work that Eren or himself would have to do. It hadn’t taken him too long before he was able to ensure the muscles of his body were pliable and soft, giving no resistance to the entrance of his three, twisting, scissoring, rubbing, explorative fingers.

By the time he was finished and sneaking into the bedroom, he leaned in the door frame to see Eren raking his fingers through his hair as he’d tuntied it. Seeing it down and shaggy as it fell to dust the tops of his shoulders sent a chill or arousal down his spine. Maybe it had been so long since his last attraction to someone, or maybe it was just Eren, but the way he laid out across the bed, hands moving over his face, flush in his cheeks, and chewing his lip in anticipation had Levi’s heart violently racing. Everything about Eren seemed as though it was a mirage; something he’d wanted so badly that he’d give anything to taste it during a wave of intense delirium. Lust dipped delirium reminded him of something he’d hear as an awful lubricant scent, but it perfectly captured how his mind reacted each time Eren looked at him with a feral, ravenous desire to claim him.

“You gonna stare into space forever or at me?” Levi asked in a low, sultry pur as he licked his lips. “I didn’t just do this for me, you know.” Instantly Eren’s head jerked to the door and he found himself short of breath. He’d never expected Levi to honestly fulfill the silly thought he’d had earlier, but he’d looked magnificent.

Eren found himself at a lack of words before he managed “I, uh…...god fucking damn, Levi.” A soft snicker left Levi’s lips as he sauntered up to him at the edge of the bed. Straddling his lap as he threw his arms around Eren’s neck, Levi took a seat and held his gaze longingly. He’d been so incredibly busy the last week and there was no telling how long he planned on working himself to death. As far as Levi was concerned a good break was due for Eren, and he had just the perfect remedy for a stressed out man.

Raking his fingers through Eren’s hair, Levi hummed “You look surprised."

“Who wouldn’t be?” Eren answered as he hesitantly skimmed a finger over Levi’s knee. “Doesn’t feel real.”

“Guess you’re not feeling enough then, huh?” Levi retorted saucily as he placed a hand atop Eren’s. Moving Eren’s hand from his knee up to his inner thigh, Levi could feel his eagerness beginning to seep through his skin. Delicate though Eren’s touches were, he had a feeling that Eren wasn’t going to be quite as gentle as he had been earlier. Fingertips surveyed the floral lace pattern on Levi’s stockings carefully before Eren reached the leather of the garters. Popping the snaps and rolling down the lace, Eren took his time removing the stockings. Slipping off his heels came next in the languid progression as Eren was too busy appreciating what was sitting in his lap to truly act on impulse just yet.

Levi hummed beneath the soft touch of Eren’s hands on his skin. Allowing Eren to begin disrobing him, he gladly enjoyed the rush of his hands. What he hadn’t expected was Eren to lean in to his chest and wrap his arms around his lower back. For a moment he was too stunned to react. Sighing contentedly, Levi pressed a kiss to the crown of Eren’s head. Being squeezed tighter in response, Levi couldn’t help but wonder why the action spurred his heart to race much faster. Something about Eren’s actions were tender and sweet.

Glancing up, Eren breathed “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted; thank you for doing this for me.”

Kissing him, Levi smiled “You’re welcome, but are you gonna enjoy it?” Without an ounce of hesitation, Eren framed his jaw and rushed to immediately deepen the kiss. Melting into the kiss, Levi leaned into Eren’s touch as his hand slipped up his back before coming to brace at the nape of his neck. Holding him firmly in place, Eren ensured that Levi wasn’t going anywhere until he wanted him to. Rocking his hips to garner a bit of friction while remaining in his lap, Levi sought to do a bit more than sit and be kissed; this was for Eren after all. Right as Eren gasped at the light roll of his hips, Levi seized the opportunity to slink back.

Climbing off his lap, Levi sank to his knees in front of Eren with a wolfish smirk dancing about his lips. Reaching to Eren’s hips and tugging down the sinfully tight jeans inch by delightful inch. With a bit of Eren’s help in removing them, Levi got them to his ankles without too much fuss before he was able to fling them off to some unknown reach of the bedroom. Remaining in his boxers, Eren quirked a brow as he stared down Levi. Of course he knew the plan, but perhaps he was just intrigued of the idea of reciprocation on Levi’s end as his Levi’s hands roamed up his thighs. Seeing the stark contrast in his alabaster skin compared to Eren’s beautifully tanned skin was enough to already have a knot forming in his stomach. What was more damaging was removing his boxers.

Eyeing Eren, Levi held his gaze as he ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Eren’s cock. Inhaling a deep breath sharply at the sight, Eren grit his teeth and watched as Levi set to work. Acting on instinct, Eren’s fingers tangled in his hair, his hips bucked, and he a mewl fell over his lips. Teasing Eren was going to be fun if he was already acting so beautifully in response to a fleeting taste. Sucking gently on the head of his cock, Levi took his time on lavishing Eren in all his attention. Lining sweet kisses on his thighs as one hand pumped his length and another held his hip, Levi ensured that Eren would taste his own medicine for a moment.. Feeling Eren’s fingers tighten in his hair, he could sense the growing frustration, so he relented and took Eren quickly into his mouth.

Finding a nice rhythm in his head as he continued to take Eren’s length in various increments, Levi had succeeded in reducing Eren to a babbling, incoherent mess. Messy, aggressive blowjobs weren’t his style for a first, but abandoning his image in front of Eren was no care of his. The man had clearly seen every horrible thing about him from morning breath to vomiting drunkenly out a car door; which meant it was more than fine. Pausing only to rip the hair tie off Eren’s wrist, Levi stole the thin, black elastic band to tie up his own hair as it fell in his face. Eren’s rounded eyes gave him a laugh as he returned to the job at hand. Splaying Eren’s knees further apart, jerking his hips forward, and settling in the space, Levi buried his face and returned to take Eren’s cock in the heated confines of his mouth.

No longer caring about the slick sounds in the air or the breathing too entirely much, Levi could feel Eren rising from the seated position. Hard, fast, and messy seemed to be what really got Eren’s motor running as he began to notice the hitch in his breath and the tightening of his grip in his hair. Only stuttered pants of his name well in warning of the impending climax, but he paid it absolutely no heed and swallowed the tepid emission as it threatened to drip down his lower lip. Pushing him through the euphoric high, Levi continued until he could hear Eren’s breath begin to return. Retracting with a wet pop, Levi sat back and wiped the saliva mixed fluid from the corners of his mouth.

Eren laid back to the mattress and caught his breath as Levi climbed into his lap “You’re not done, Eren.”

Looking up to him, seeing the swollen lips and victorious smirk, Eren sighed softly “Goddamn. You’re trying to kill me…..by dehydration. What a beautiful way to go.”

“Wouldn’t it be?” Levi teased as he lowered his lips to Eren’s collar.

Through Levi’s kisses and nips, Eren decided to run his hand beneath the skirt and immediately groaned “Fuckkk, you’re not wearing anything under this.”

“Nope,” Levi answered as the heat of his breath rushed over his ear “so touch me.” Swallowing hard, Eren did as he was told and slithered a hand to Levi’s cock. Making an experimental stoke, Eren gave a firm tug and a low growl rumbled in Levi’s throat. How the hell was he supposed to resist that? Fumbling a hand around the bed, Eren began to wonder just where he hid his things. “It’s in the bedside drawer,” Levi purred “but you’ll only need a small amount for yourself.”

“You already--Mmm, Levi, you are deadly,” Eren moaned as Levi bit at his throat and began to unbutton his shirt. Deciding to test out just how far he’d gone, Eren stretched out as far as he could to barely scrape the handle of the nightstand. Doing him a favor, Levi grabbed the bottle resting inside for him. Pouring some in his hand, Eren coated his fingers and made a slick stroke of Levi’s cock managing to draw a loud moan from Levi that sounded directly into his ear. Shuddering at the angelic sound, Eren then used his free hand to reach back and push a finger into Levi. A surprised mewl left Levi’s lips as he trembled at the action.

Pushing in another, Eren thrust them about and worked to test how well he’d done. Mostly it was for his own satisfaction as a few moments later he landed a perfectly aimed thrust to Levi’s prostate. Nearly coming unseated, Levi’s nails raked down Eren’s bare chest at the intense euphoric release. Hissing at the pain tinged pleasure, Eren gave another hard thrust and watched as Levi’s body quaked. Knowing full well he’d completely prepared, Eren removed his fingers and took to exploring a bit. Pawing at whatever pieces of Levi’s body he could reach, Eren ensured he had a good squeeze. Every single part of Levi’s was his now, Levi was his, and no one else would ever get this again. A past had been put to rest by vitalizing the future with a spark of passion that would never die.

Levi’s clouded mind was so entirely focused on Eren that each momentary touch lit the fire rolling in his veins. Scooting back in his lap, Levi gave Eren more room as he sat up. He’d not expected Eren to hoist him up by the thighs and kiss him so intently. Before being placed down, Levi seized the initiative and secured a hand around the base of Eren’s cock before situating himself over him. As Eren lowered him down gently, his breathing rasped and he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck until he was gradually seated atop him.

After a moment to relax into the action, Levi raised his hips and began a slow rhythm. Eren’s hands dragged his hips down with a bit more force on each drop which only urged him to increase his pace. Using Eren’s shoulders as a bit of leverage, Levi was able to raise and drop his hips at a near pant inducing level as Eren assisted him. Busy kissing and marking his way down Levi’s throat, Eren’s focus was on making Levi feel as overwhelmingly incredible as he was making him. Heat from their bodies and mingled breath was quickly causing sweat to bead on their skin, but neither of them paid it any mind as Levi swooped to steal a kiss.

Lost in the comforting taste of Eren’s kiss, Levi’s actions were based only on instinct. All he wanted to do was what felt good, and Eren was in the same process. It wasn’t about thinking; it was about acting as a thrust hit Levi’s prostate. His body paused in its rhythm, trembling in pleasure, as he gasped at the sensation. Levi’s plans may not have involved Eren doing any of the work, but Eren’s certainly did as he’d gotten so far that his thighs were shaking on each rise and fall. As he rose his hips, Eren smirked, and lifted him by the thighs before rolling over. Eyes owlish in sheer surprise, Levi blinked slowly before laughing and wrapping his arms over Eren’s neck.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Eren asked sweetly “Would you turn around for me?” Gladly obeying whatever wish Eren wanted for his night, Levi nodded and bent over the edge of the bed while resting on his forearms. Wiggling his hips a bit, swaying the fabric of the skirt that remained buttoned, Levi enticed Eren with a little show. Not one to miss that display, Eren grabbed a rough hold of Levi’s hips and entered him in one swift thrust; taking Levi’s breath. Fingertips curling into the sheets as he clutched them, Levi rocked his hips back into each feverish, nearly desperate thrust of Eren’s. His breathing was less of pants and more of hiccups as he fought to catch his breath.

Eren’s intense rhythm was too intoxicating to quit, however, and all he wanted was more. Bending over his back, Eren lavished Levi in kisses and a few harsh bites that drew out stutters of his name with each one. It didn’t take much longer before he was able to once again drive a hard thrust to Levi’s prostate resulting in a shrill, strangled moan of his name. Deciding to push him faster to climax, as he felt himself at the edge, Eren reached around to coil his hand around Levi’s cock and stroke him in tandem to his thrusts. Luckily, neither of their failing stamina would allow for much more as Levi orgasmed with one rapsed moan of Eren’s name.

Rocking back into Eren’s rhythm mindlessly as he rode out the euphoric high, Levi was able to get Eren to his own within a few more thrusts. By the end, both were tired and covered in various bodily fluids, but neither cared a bit about it. Smiles widen their lips nearly molar to molar as they laid out over the bed. Eren lay on his back, attempting to regulate his breathing as Levi lay still on his stomach in attempting the same. When he caught his breath, Levi flung the skirt off his hips without care and laid his head atop Eren’s shoulder. Silently, Eren kissed his temple and draped an arm over his midsection.

It may have taken them longer than necessary to clean up afterwards, but neither of them wanted to move. Everything had felt too right as they laid against one another, bodies bare, flushed, and natural, emotions fresh, and minds numb to everything but one another. Life certainly had a funny way of bringing them together again, and it was all Levi could think as he glanced up to warm, decadent pools of turquoise swirling with tenderness and care. So much lied encased in his gaze and he’d finally understood it then.

When they cleaned things up and laid back in bed, only beneath a thin sheet to cover them, did Levi seek out Eren again “Do you remember when I saw you at the club again and you asked if I remembered you--”

“You said ‘only in every other memory,’” Eren answered blissfully.

Laughing softly, Levi nodded “I did, yeah, but I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be every memory now after that.”

Turning to him, Eren shook his head “I will give you everything, do whatever I can  to ensure you stay this exuberant, because you look absolutely radiant right now with that smile. I want you to wear that smile all the time, and I won’t settle for every memory because that’s too much living in the past. We’re here, this is now, and the future looks beyond bright with you in it. We’re not kids anymore, and this isn’t a ‘what if.’ This is real, and I want you to throw away what was in the past. I will not settle for being a memory anymore, Levi, I want to be your every other thought.”

“Not every thought?” Levi teased as kissed his cheek.

Eren chuckled “That’s a bit much, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Levi hummed contentedly “I can’t wait for you to be every other thought….though, if I’m honest, I’m pretty sure you have been all week.”

“Guess that’s how you came up with this” Eren sighed as he tugged him against his body “but it was probably the best thing to happen to me in my life.”

“The sex?” Levi questioned.  
  
_“You,”_ Eren replied with a gentle kiss “because in truth, you’ve always been my every memory.” Snuggling into his chest, Levi had to fight the welling excitement at those words. Rough patches would no doubt lie ahead for them, but all he’d have to do was know that he could make it when all the people who cared about him by his side. How Eren always knew just what to say, where to touch, or what to do would likely frustrate him to no end, but he was thankful; thankful for a new start, a new life, and new beginnings. Life was falling into place and Eren was the missing puzzle piece he’d needed for it all to finally cement. Their endless wondering, their countless ‘what ifs,’ and constant thinking had finally come to an end with a simple beginning. What an amazing thing a single memory could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lingerie


End file.
